Faded Memories
by Misery of Shadows
Summary: Not that long ago, Vanille and Lightning were a happy couple that kept it hidden from the world. but something tragic ripped it from them leaving Vanille in a perpetual limbo. all she wants is for Lightning to be happy and to get her memories back. even at a cost to herself
1. Chapter 1

**Have a special chapter**

Chapter 1:

"Come on Serah. I need to talk to someone, and Fang is busy doing... for the life of me she must have told me a thousand times over but I can't remember what it is." The red haired woman stated as the pink haired woman sat across from her.

"Vanille... I know when people are lying. And I'm sure Fang would come back from doing whatever it is you are lying about if you tell her you need her to talk. I can't abandon Claire. She seems down and you know how she has been." Serah stated as she took a deep breath and stood up, getting ready to get the cups once the coffee was done. "And I still need to look for day nurses because I do still need to get back to work... I don't feel right getting paid without doing the work." Serah stated calmly as she grabbed the two mugs and grasped the black handle of the coffee pot.

"Serah... I need to talk about big things... I'm simply asking for one night. A single night just us. I mean Lebreau still owes you for the candy on the late night bus ride back from town... why did you even have that in your purse?" Vanille asked as she accepted the mug handed to her.

Placing the coffee pot back onto the burner, Serah just lightly shook her head taking the seat again. "Because when Claire has low blood sugar she gets really scary to everyone but me... and when I picked the habit up I was looking for a place and I don't want the Realtor to crap on the carpet... or the tiles... and you get the picture." Serah countered as she took a deep breath and looked at her friend's worried green eyes. As though she was trying to see where the truth was in her words. "You really do need to talk about something to someone don't you?"

"Yes Serah... and I would try Fang. But last I heard she is on Gran Pulse and outside of phone signal." Vanille said as she could see Serah taking a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Okay, I'll call Lebreau see if I can get her on short notice." the pink haired woman spoke as Vanille smiled at the simple comment from her friend. "Now can you go make sure Claire is up? I'll start making breakfast for us." Serah asked as Vanille bit her lip.

She knew that she couldn't exactly refuse her best friend at this point, especially with her already breaking a long hiatus away from stepping away from her sister's figurative bedside to try and help a problem with her.

"Okay." Vanille stated as she took a large gulp from the mug before she stood up, a smile on her face as she started to walk out of the room. Once she was at the base if the stairs, Vanille started to walk up them, with each step she could feel her smile being robbed from her.

She knew that the sight that will meet her would be enough to tear at her emotionally.

But she knew that if she didn't there would be so many other questions Serah would raise, and she didn't have near enough the confidence to answer. Shaking her head, Vanille turned and met with the sight she longed to be with again. The way the blanket was just along her bare waist, just caused a small tightness in her throat.

She wanted to just crawl in the bed, and hold the woman again. She just wanted to crawl in the bed and be held again. Being able to smell the strawberry shampoo she liked to use, even the faint musk from the night time workout would be what she desperately wanted.

However she couldn't go back in time to get back to that moment. The moment when everything was perfect to Vanille.

Biting her lip, Vanille walked further into the room and lightly placed a hand on the only exposed arm. As the skin touched the skin, Vanille almost jumped at the quick reaction of Lightning nearly jumping up and snapping her hand around the wrist.

"Light! It's me! It's Vanille!" Vanille yelled in an attempt to calm down the startled pink haired woman. She knew what Lightning once could do with her hands, and she didn't want to live that pain she had seen a few people go through. All she could do really at this point was pray that Lightning could connect the voice to the person before her instincts kicked in and Vanille wouldn't get the chance to talk with Serah because she'd be spending the day in a hospital getting fit for a cast.

"Vanille?" Lightning asked as she finally opened her eyes to try and see the face of who belonged to the voice. As she could see the red hair showering into view as she tried to blink the sleep out of her eyes. "What are you doing? In my room?"

"Serah sent me to wake you up. She is starting breakfast. And she probably would want me to make sure you are taking your medication." Vanille said calmly as she couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief as Lightning let go of her wrist.

Vanille could feel her throat go dry as she could see Lightning sitting up. She still maintained her habit of sleeping naked. Spinning around as to face the wall away from Lightning, knowing where her mind would drift once she had a full look. One that she knew would lead her down the path of the day trip to the hospital again.

"Can you hand me my robe? I swear you and Serah both are prudes when it comes to a naked woman." Lightning muttered as Vanille just knew would be her rubbing the heel of her hand into her eyes until she could get out remained of the sleep.

"It isn't like that Light." Vanille spoke walking towards the white robe. Just taking some deep breaths as she picked it up off the hook. Just taking another deep breath as though to savour the memory of Lightning's unique smell. The one that she longed to be encompassed by.

How she longed for those arms to be holding her once more, but until Lightning could remember what they had, she couldn't help needing to stay in this seemingly permanent limbo she had been forced into.

As she turned around to hand the robe to Lightning, she almost felt her heart drop at the feeling of the robe being snatched from her grasp. As though her goddess was leaving her all over again. "Seriously it is just subcutaneous fat that you and Serah both have. Stop being prudish." Lightning snipped as she started to tie the cord around her waist.

' _Well it isn't that I'm being prudish. Your boobs are like the fifth best feature... and second I used to like to smash my face between.'_ Vanille thought as she quickly started to walk out of the room. Even if it was just because she knew where her thoughts would lead. Something that would possibly either end up with all of Lightning's memories coming back, or the more likely option her getting her ass kicked and possibly needing to eat through a tube for the rest of her life.

Quickly climbing down the stairs, as she rounded the corner, she nearly jumped at the sight of Serah standing there. Before Vanille could even open her mouth, Serah was already answering the unasked question of why she seemed so angry. "I heard my name and fat. I swear if Claire called me fat!"

"She was talking about boobs Serah. The type of boobs someone like me, would love to be smothered by." Vanille said knowing there was a blush covering her cheeks as she Serah began to shiver.

"Why? Why is that a thing? And why did the topic of my boobs come up? Your not going to start hitting on me are you?" Serah asked as Vanille rolled her eyes. "Because it's not like I wouldn't be flattered but... I'm more than just boobs."

"Think about that Serah. Lightning said your name. And it was about how she sleeps naked and we both _clearly_ don't want to stare at her's. And you aren't my type. I prefer my woman to be tall, strong, can lift me over her shoulder and carry me away to ravish me." Vanille stated and started to walk towards the kitchen. "Oh and I forgot my biggest feature for women that get me going is not being my best friend. Things just get so complicated if nothing works out. I mean could you imagine how our dynamic would change?" Vanille said taking a seat as Serah started to shake her head to focus her attention on something other than her friend.

"CLAIRE! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T TAKE YOUR MEDS AGAIN TODAY!" Serah yelled up the stairs in an attempt to get her sister to actually take her medication seriously for once. She didn't like the thought of coming home again to try and calm her sister down from having some sort of pain induced flashback.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING!" Lightning yelled down the stairs as Serah rolled her eyes and started to walk out of the hallway and back into the living room. A smile on her face as she could see Vanille sitting at the table.

A small blush on her face leaving Serah to try and decipher the reason as to why Vanille was blushing like that. Unfortunately all Serah could come up with was one of pure revulsion. "Please tell me Claire isn't your type. That is so nasty... she is my sister."

"I haven't even seen a woman naked in a year Serah. And I mean..." Vanille began as she could feel her throat tighten up at the thought of her friend rejecting something that she had once had. "Would it really be that bad if I had a thing for her? Of course only if she did swing that way." Vanille whispered as she could see her friend shiver a little.

"I'm going to try and repress this. I don't want to think of Claire in anything like that..." Serah began repressing the next bout of shivering as she clenched her eyes shut. "And if you are seriously turning towards a life of no sex... sit on top of a washing machine... or I'm sure Fang knows a few people you can call in exchange for some monetary value they'll change all that." Serah spoke softly as she opened her eyes and can see the blush dying down.

A blush being replaced with a slight amount of anger at something. "I refuse to pay... and it isn't that I want to... just life is a bit complicated right now. And I'll explain more later." Vanille said relaxing just a bit as she could see Lightning walking into the room. Her breath hitching a little as she witnessed the golden shine from the mid morning sun shining on her features. Something that was learning with each passing day that she missed more and more.

"Serah, why aren't you in college?" Lightning asked as she limped over to one of the chairs, just to get comfortable and ignore the flare of pain that rocketed up her leg with each and every step.

"I know you can make new memories Light. I told you yesterday and the day before that and so on. I graduated seven years ago and am working in a preschool." Serah corrected calmly and direct with her sister, not wanting to come off as mean to a woman she knew wasn't her full self.

The sight however pained Vanille the more she watched it. It was the same routine every morning. Her best friend answering some question she had been asked by Lightning that a void in her memory created, and like every morning Serah would answer the question coming from the beautiful lips that she once had the privileged to claim as her girlfriends... now she was just stuck in that perpetual limbo.

That was the type of hell that she wasn't proud to be in, but she knew she'd need to. If at the end of it she'd get to spend the rest of her however short life with the pink haired woman. She just hoped that it wouldn't be that short like it had proven to be so close to happening in the past.

"Did you take all of your medication Claire? Pain pills? Uppers? Muscle relaxers? Blood thinners? Everything?" Serah asked on a warpath to make sure that her sister wasn't going to be in major pain from not doing something so simple that Serah was positive that she could get a child to do let alone a woman who had been doing the same thing for an extended period of time.

"Yes Serah. I've taken all of them. All twelve. Now can we move on? It is just going to take time for my leg to just loosen up. Something that happens every morning. Meanwhile I'm curious where is the jackass." Lightning asked as she started to rub her leg a lot harder to try and ease the building pain in it.

"I know you know that answer Claire. Snow and I broke up three years ago."

"I know. I just like hearing it." Lightning spoke softly as she could see her little sister cross her arms in protest to what everyone knew was the mirth Lightning took in those eight simple words. Something that there once was a time that Vanille would have laughed at. But now she understood the pain that Snow might have felt.

"Relax Serah. I'm sure Lightning doesn't mean anything by it."

"What I'm actually having trouble with is remembering if I kicked his ass or not?" Lightning asked with sincerity that both woman recognised as genuine.

"Eighteen times. There was the breakup once I fell asleep. Then seventeen times before not asking me. So this is a step forward." Serah said walking towards the pot of boiling water. Just a smile as she started to stir the water as she grabbed an egg. "Poached eggs for you today Claire. Today we have physio, we need to go to your Neurologist for some memory tests, and your therapist so you can talk to your social isolation issues. And I've been requested to not give you any sort of red meat or caffeine today because apparently that makes you angry and irritable." Serah said as she started to pour the egg that was in the bowl into the swirling vortex of water.

Groaning a little, Lightning started to slump down on the table. "I get angry because he is a moron... meat doesn't do anything of the sort. And coffee just makes me calmer." Lightning muttered as Vanille looked towards her friend making sure she was focused as she started to move the mug towards the near permanent pain causing machine that was Lightning.

Perking up a little, Lightning craned her neck around to see Serah focusing on making breakfast. "Go on. Have a drink quick. I know you don't do caffeine withdrawal too well. And I can always get her forgiveness later." Vanille said in a hush whisper as she could feel her heart soar a little at the sight of Lightning's lips pressing into her mug as she took a gulp before handing it back to Vanille.

Almost laughing at the sight of Lightning cringing from what Vanille just knew was the sugar inside it. Covering her mouth as she could see Serah turning around and walking towards them. A plate in her hands. "There you go Claire. Eat up." Serah stated as she looked towards Vanille who raised the mug as though to obscure her face partially. A tactic Serah recognised well. "Vanille. Did you seriously give her some? You don't have to be with her all day. I do... and her doctors will kill me."

"Caffeine wouldn't cause something bad to happen. You forget Serah, I do know a thing or two about medicine. And I do know how your sister reacts to caffeine withdrawal. Or did you forget about the first time she was on military shore leave?" Vanille asked as Lightning looked towards the both of them as if trying to connect some dots she had been missing.

"What happened?" Lightning asked as Serah practically rolled her eyes that she was going to need to relive something that was already painful once.

"During the migraine segment you got into a violent fight with some mugger while you and Vanille where out getting a birthday present for me or that is what you told me which I still don't believe and you beat him. Sent him to the hospital because you had a migraine from caffeine withdrawal" Serah stated as Lightning just smiled a little at that clarification.

"How is that a bad thing? I'm pretty sure if someone did that now I'd still do that... with or without a headache." Lightning stated as Vanille started to gulp down a mouthful of the hot liquid. Just wanting to try and hide away the blush. "Besides what else would Vanille and I be doing together?"

That simple question was enough to twist the knife that was already embedded inside Vanille's heart. She wasn't sure what was going to keep her at this point. Besides that all she could really see is that the guilt of abandoning her would hurt a lot more than letting the knife be twisted. That memory was one of the best Vanille had before the person that really was unfortunate enough to picked the wrong person to mug.

"Anyway I know that it would be a lot easier for you if you just let her have some coffee. The red meat and all that fine take it, but this will be easier on everyone in the long run." Vanille stated with the assurance that she knew Lightning a lot better then Serah ever could.

"Fine but I'm burning your toast as punishment." Serah said in a huff as Vanille just smiled at the sight of Lightning brightening up a little at that one victory.

As Lightning was about to stand up, Vanille beat her to it. "Don't worry. I'll get you a cup. Black no sugar. Just eat. Because you get a lot worse when you are hungry." Vanille stated as she stared into the blue eyes. The same blue eyes she loved to just stare into for hours not all that long ago. But now she was forced to just stare at parts of her she'd rather do anything else with.

"Thanks Vanille. You are a great friend."

 **Author's Note:**

 **And this is a story I was thinking of for a while... hope you guys enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welp more.**

Chapter 2:

Slamming the small glass down, Vanille could feel her face contort and shift to try and brush the burning sensation off the liquid flowing down her throat. She knew that it was probably going to get a thousand and one questions but she couldn't answer any questions let alone talk about what she wanted to sober fearing what would happen.

"Vanille calm down. I can't carry you and you are on like your tenth shot." Serah said in a very worried tone as she looked at her friend who waved her off casually. As she gestured for another one. "Seriously what is so bad that you need to drink this much? Did you like run over a fawn or something?" Serah reasoned as she could see Vanille down the liquid in the glass once again.

"No." Vanille said as she quickly started to shift her neck from the sudden burning sensation. "Just... neeeeeed... to be 'tle drunk. Breakin' an 'omise 'ere." Vanille continued as she leaned forward a bit to grab at the bright blue coloured drink. Frowning a little at the sight of Serah moving the bottle out of her way.

"More alcohol isn't the answer. Just tell me. Is the promise that Fang has a crush on me? Because she hasn't exactly hidden that. She's actually told me that she'll get me eventually to accept a date from her." Serah said in a calm but measured tone as she stared at her red haired friend. She didn't want to see her friend clearly with something chewing away at her mind this much. "So come on spill... I was expecting less getting shit faced and more heart to heart about something."

Blinking a little as she leaned back on the stool, Vanille barely grasped at the counter as to keep her balance. "THE TWO!" Vanille began as she pulled herself back to the counter, laughing a little as she just braced herself against it. "That was fun... now what was I saying? Oh yes ! The two aren't mutu- mutua- muttttuuuaallll-. Stupid word exclusive."

"Mutually?" Serah asked calmly as Vanille started to snap her fingers and gesture forward a little as if she was agreeing to what the pink haired woman proposed.

"You see... I'm having the world's longest dry streak."

"Yes I gathered that when you were oogling Claire. And I forgive that." Serah said interrupting her friend's train of thought knowing it was probably going to backfire, but she had to at least make it clear to her that being drunk wasn't needed for this.

As Vanille pressed a finger to Serah's lips she just smiled at her with a childish smile on her face. "Sssshhhh. My story time. You get the stupid bear or whatever next." Vanille began as she pulled back. Just smiling as she stared into the blue eyes. "I'm held up... and Fang would kill me if she even thought I was trying anything." Vanille continued as she quickly pressed her finger back to Serah's mouth knowing that something was going to be coming. "And you still aren't my type... I mean I'm seeing someone... at least I think I am? It's been really complicated the last few years. Like really really really complicated."

"I'm not sure how you would not know. Is it like a friends with benefits thing and you want it to get serious? Did the batteries die in you special alone time toy?" Serah asked ignoring how the finger seemed to push further and harder against her lips. "You didn't finish your story did you?" Serah asked as Vanille started to violently nod her head.

"Annnnn to an... an... answer... your question I think at least I'm dat-" Vanille was cut off by the sound of Serah's phone starting to go off in the small purse between them.

"I'm so sorry Vanille. That is Lebreau's ringtone. It could be Light. Just stay right here." Serah began as she reached into her purse and grabbed her phone before gesturing a bartender down. "Maqui can you please get some coffee or water for Vanille... and don't get too close she gets handsy when she is this drunk." Serah said as the blonde just smiled at her and gestured her off.

Shaking her head Vanille started to pout as she slumped down against the bar. "I've been dating your sister." Vanille muttered softly as she closed her eyes to see the blonde man walking back and placing a small white mug down by Vanille. "Imma not drunk! Justlovesick!" Vanille yelled as she tried to move away while still staying on the stool.

"Vanille, it would be for the best if you just drink the coffee to sober up a little. At least so Serah doesn't need to carry you home." Maqui said trying to keep a slight distance after he remembered the last time Serah warned him and he didn't listen.

"Where is Serah? She has a cute butt. Not hot like Lightning's... but cute. But their faces are hot." Vanille muttered as she rested her head on her arms and took a deep breath as she could see the blonde man just roll his eyes.

"You must be drunk. Sergeant hard ass and Serah?" Maqui asked as Vanille nodded her head a little.

"Lightning's butt is hard... and I just want to sink my teeth into it." Vanille spoke with a smile at a find memory of the time her and Light spent a weekend together. The way that Lightning had to wait a week before she could sit down properly. Reaching for the cup Vanille sat up with a smile as she took a large mouthful before she spat it back into the cup. "Hot."

Before Vanille could raise the mug again, she could see Serah nearly sprint towards them. "Maqui we need to go. Your possibly late boss just lost my sister. And god forbid if harm comes to Claire." Serah began as she lowered the mug in Vanille's hand and started to help her up. "Come on Vanille. We need to drop you off at Fang's."

"No. I want to see Lightning... Fang will be too busy ooooooggggllling your cute butt."

"Fine come on Vanille."

Hoisting Vanille up the best she could, Serah nearly jumped at the feeling of the hand on her butt. Reaching down, Serah grabbed the offending article and rolled her eyes. "Vanille, not the time." Serah snapped as they started to walk out. All she could really hope for was the cold salt water air would at least sober her up enough to not be as handsy as she had been.

"Sorry... it has just been so long... and you look cute. Easily a nine point five out of ten. You lose half a point from the lack of muscles and being smaller than me." Vanille stated as Serah rolled her eyes and opened the door with her shoulder.

"Okay Vanille, I can do drunk and oddly flattering flirting coming from my best friend, or I can do panic attack searching for my older sister who doesn't even remember why she is handicap now and unable to do the job she loved to do so much. And I hate to break it to you, but the panic attack is looking like the good option. So I ask politely, do you want to wait here and I'll call Fang to come and get you, or can you walk by yourself and keep your hands off of me as we search." Serah stated sternly feeling like she was back in work again given how much like a child Vanille had a tendency to act when she had been drinking.

Laughing a little Vanille couldn't help but remember the one fatal flaw in what Serah was saying. "Fang is in Pulse. But I'll try." Vanille said leaning forward getting met with a hand across her mouth as she tried to kiss Serah who rolled her eyes.

Under any other circumstance Serah would have laughed a little, but right now there was a lot more pressing matter. Namely finding where Lightning had managed to run off to. Confident that Vanille had stopped, Serah pulled her hand back and grasped onto Vanille's and started to drag the woman down the street as she fished out her phone once more. Just praying that nothing bad was going to happen to Lightning knowing that it would find its way back to Lebreau a thousand fold.

Trying to slide her handbag up her arm a little so she could at least keep track of everything she is meant to. She couldn't afford to lose anything now. Quickly scrolling down the list of contacts to try and find one that she can't believe she has had to call twice in her lifetime when it came to a situation like this, she just hoped that it wouldn't end up the same way.

Turning around a little to see Vanille keeping stride as though the sudden pulling hadn't managed to upset her stride, Serah could feel a small vein develop in her forehead as she pressed the call button and held her phone to her ear.

"Pickuppickuppickup pickup!" Serah yelled hoping that in some way that it was going to make the call answer faster. Thankfully whatever god, be it Lindzei or Etro was smiling on her as she heard the almost boisterous sounding man on the other end laughing a little at the comment. "Amodar, bad news, need to speak fast. I left Claire with Lebreau and now Claire is missing as of twenty minutes and I'm about ready to pun-"

" _Serah, relax. I'll have a few cars roam the area where you guys live. I'll go to the station in case she goes there. I assume if Lebreau is alive, she is still at your house, all that remains that Lightning would typically go to can you think of any?_ "

Slipping her hand free from Serah's Vanille smiled. "I know, Light always loved to be on top." Vanille said as she started to skip off causing Serah to groan very vocally.

"Oh yeah, and my best friend is wasted and just ran off. So I'm starting to fray a little." Serah continued starting to run after Vanille, hoping that she wasn't going to be injured in the meantime. Just so if Serah decided to go on a warpath she could at least have something else she can distract herself with.

" _Serah, look after Vanille. If no one sees Lightning within ten minutes, and you don't find her, call me again, and I'll get any available member to start looking. She couldn't have gotten that far. Okay, just go after Vanille._ " Amador continued in what Serah knew was only calm to keep her calm but for some reason it had been working as he had probably intended.

"Okay. Just... please find Claire." Serah said in the same timid voice she had always had whenever something like this happened, she couldn't even fathom the idea that anything else that can happen to Light could possibly be bad. She had been seemingly dealt a bad hand constantly. She should only be able to go up.

" _We will Serah. We will._ "

Hanging the phone up she slipped her phone back into her bag and nearly started to sprint to keep up with her friend, causing her to just wonder how quick Vanille was. As she rounded one of the corners she saw Vanille duck behind, causing her to groan mentally as she followed.

She had no idea how long she had been running after the red head, and she just knew that with each step she was getting angrier and angrier. She was confident at this point no one would try anything on her fearing what she'd do to them.

Bursting from an alleyway onto an open street, She smiled at the sight of Vanille looking up at some building. Making the short distance, she followed Vanille's hand stretching up towards the top of a building.

"See. I told you Lightning likes to be on top." Vanille said as she could see Serah almost panicking as she dropped her bag and pulled her phone out in some fluid motion.

She knew that whatever her sister's reason for being on top of the building was going to be bad. If anything it was going to be enough to make Serah do a lot that she'd regret. Slamming the phone to her ear as she could see Vanille having joined next to her. Making her question it a little as she grabbed her hand and pulled towards an alleyway and towards what Serah could recognise as a fire escape.

"Amodar, no time. Found Claire." Serah said as she could see Vanille pulling down the ladder that Serah thought looked rusted shut. "She is on top of our old apartment... and I think she may jump... ninth and main." Serah cited off, not giving him a chance to respond as she hung up and started to scramble up the ladder as though she was on fire.

She wasn't even sure if she was hitting each rung, all she knew was that she was getting up this escape in time, or she'd join her sister. There was no in between. Not even looking down, knowing that she'd regret that.

Serah felt like she had blinders on as she got to the top and could see her big sister just standing at the edge. Feeling her voice die in her throat, Serah wanted to run across and pull Lightning back, but she also knew that might push the woman over.

"Serah, stay there." Lightning called back as she continued to stare down at the ground. As though she was contemplating something. "If you get any closer I will jump." Lightning stated.

"Claire." Serah began as she could feel tears starting to slip past their prison. But none of that mattered at that moment. She had to get her sister away from the ledge. She couldn't even fathom how much that was going to pain Serah. "Walk away from the ledge. We can talk about whatever it is that makes you think this is the right way. Think about me. Think about Lumina."

"That's just it!" Lightning stated as she turned around to stare at her sister. "I don't know anything! Most of my adult life is just gone. Apparently I'm a war hero with zero memory of how I earned that title. I was supposedly the youngest captain of a SWAT team with even less memory of that! Not to mention I'm a horrible sister, I'm keeping you from doing your dream of helping the young and I don't even know where Lumina is!" Lightning yelled at her sister and with each word seemed to have dug a knife into Serah's heart.

"Claire, Lumina is on Pulse with Uncle Zack. She got sent there after getting into major shit with the law. I will call him right now if that will make you walk away from the ledge." Serah said holding her phone up as though she was trying to signal to her sister that she'd make good on her promise. "I promise Claire. I'll dial his number right now, but you need to press the call button." Serah said as she quickly turned her phone towards her, a little glad at the blue and red lights that started to come up from the dark streets. At least there would be someone else in the streets that could keep an eye on Vanille.

Once the number was in, Serah held her phone out to her sister. She just wanted her sister far away from the ledge once she was away from the ledge then it would feel less like a life and death gamble. Not to mention it would loosen the feeling of her neck tightening.

"Why would I send her to him!? Even Lumina isn't dumb enough to get into too deep of trouble." Lightning asked taking a step closer to Serah who started to lightly gesture with her outstretched phone closer.

"It was either she spends five years with Zack, or she spends five years in jail Claire. She set fire to five buildings in our college campus that thankfully didn't take any lives. And got caught with some minor drugs that alone didn't cause charges to be brought up against her thanks to your service record and work in the force." Serah stated as she could see Lightning taking a few more steps towards her. As though she was curious how much of what Serah was saying was a lie. "She fought it tooth and nail to the point that you had to take time off, and practically carry her the way there."

Once she felt like Lightning was far enough Serah took a step forward, glad that Lightning didn't take that as an attack on her and just seemed to accept that the gesture was simply to give her the phone.

Meeting closer to the edge than Serah would like, Lightning snatched the phone and quickly hit the call button before she nearly jumped the best she could back towards the ledge. Not liking how closer Serah had gotten.

Pressing the phone to her ear, Lightning smiled slightly at the sound of the ringing at least meaning that it wasn't some fake number purely to get her away from the ledge. She just needed to hope beyond hope that someone she could at least recognise the voice that answered if anyone did.

" _Serah? Look I love our sister talks... but I need to be up in an hour to milk the goats and check the chocobos. And no I'm not sending you one of either._ "

"Lumina?" Light asked feeling her voice hitch a little as she could hear the blankets shifting on the other end as though it was something deeply unusual.

" _Light? Can you put me on speaker? I feel like I'm missing something big. Kind of like you with the memory I hear._ " The voice on the other end said with a small laugh as Lightning moved the phone away from her ear and clicked the speaker button. " _Serah quickly tell me what is going on with our crazy sister._ "

"Lumina, tell Claire where you are. We are on top of the old apartment and she is standing literally on the ledge!" Serah yelled at her twin as she could almost hear some further shifting.

" _Oh damn. You really are losing it. I'm at Zack's. Now Light just walk away from the ledge. I'm sure Serah's cooking isn't nearly half as bad to warrant that._ " Lumina said with a slight chuckle in her voice as Serah felt a vein develop. " _But all seriously Light... don't. Honestly there is so much I need to apologise for, but I'm not doing that over the phone. And trust me, that roof isn't high enough to really kill. You are just going to be in agony as your bones heal._ " Lumina continued as Lightning stared at Serah.

The tears having started to flow freely now. The older sister in her knew that she couldn't let Serah cry like that. She had to do something. Hanging up the phone, Lightning walked towards Serah and quickly wrapped her arms around the smaller Farron. Knowing that it was for the best.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, so i know it isn't the nicest ending, but with what I have planed next, it is best to call this at just over 3k.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And some more of this...**

Chapter 3:

Hanging the phone up, Serah looked down at the drunk and unconscious woman in her lap, she was just glad that she could at least get through to Lumina again that everything was okay. She knew that the best case right now was already happening.

She just knew that it was going to be a pain to get her sister into therapy to talk about this. She was just glad that there was no charges being brought up against her for disturbing the peace. Something that she knew was done from Amodar. As well as thankfully getting Lebreau out of her home right now.

She wasn't even sure how long she had been sitting on the couch, ignoring the fact that she was still mad at Vanille still being handsy with her, but also was thankful that she knew where Lightning liked to go to think.

Serah didn't want to imagine what would have happened if they were a few minutes late. It was too close for her liking to begin with. The least that could happen right now is just everything going smoothly at least for a few more hours just because she knew that there was no chance that she'd get to sleep after the events that had happened this night.

Feeling her phone vibrate, as the birds chirping signalled one thing to Serah. Her alarm was going off and they must have been there for a few hours. Seeing Vanille's face contort in pain as she started to wake up, Serah couldn't help but feel a little bit of joy from that one action. Especially at what had happened the night before.

"Turn it off." Vanille hissed as she started to try and pull Serah closer. Getting tired from her friend's reaction, Serah started to move her phone closer to Vanille's ear to try and force the woman up. If just for her own personal satisfaction in the situation.

"Aww, is the drunkard's head hurting?" Serah asked a bit harsher than she had probably had intended, but she just hoped that her irritation was seeping in at this point. Just because this was the only way she knew she could get her own back at Vanille without telling Fang what she did before they left the bar which would be a whole different type of problem she'd need to worry about.

"Yes." Vanille said as she tried to free a hand so she could place it over her ear to try and stifle the air raid siren or what might as well have been coming next to her ear.

"Well, you should get up." Serah said peeved as she she dismissed the alarm and started to shift Vanille up. Her eyes seemed to have remained shut the entire time as she came to a sitting position.

"Serah... please tell me we did something so Fang can kill me and in the process fix my head." Vanille whispered as she started to smack her lips, just to try and cure the dry mouth feeling and ignoring the urge to pee at that moment.

Rolling her eyes, Serah stood up and stretched a little. "Well, between the you grabbing my butt, and trying to kiss me no. Which didn't help the situation any." Serah said as Vanille nodded her head as she started to lean down again.

Shaking her head, Serah quickly walked into the kitchen and quickly grabbed one of the cast iron pans and smiled as she walked back into the living room, and little tapped her foot against the hardwood floors. "Vanille, I'm going to give you to the count of five to get up. Because I'm so very mad at you." Serah said softly as Vanille started to shift her position on the couch.

"I'm sorry I groped you... and probably for any number of further stupid things I did." Vanille said calmly as she started to face the back of the couch. Smiling faintly, Serah took a few steps closer counting mentally. Once she reached five she slammed the cast iron pan on the hardwood floors knowing it probably woke up the whole house.

The sight of Vanille bolting upright eyes shot wide open, just brought a small chuckle to Serah. At least now she could have something more productive.

"Good you're awake." Serah said with a slight giggle in her voice as she bent down and grasped the handle of the pan. Just enjoying the petrified look in her friend's face with a hand clasped over her chest.

"That wasn't the first time I groped you... are you sure we didn't do more?" Vanille gasped out as Serah just rolled her eyes.

"That distance we went has nothing to do with why I'm mad at you. The timing is why I'm mad. Do you not remember what happened last night? No our night getting cut short because of Lebreau being incompetent and only barely alive, and the Claire standing on the edge of a building about to jump that I was thankfully able to talk her off the ledge with the help of Lumina. Then there was the police station where you were sitting on Claire's lap playing with her hair saying to the world how long it has been since you got laid." Serah said as Vanille pressed her eyes tighter together as she took a deep breath.

"That does sound like a drunk me... but Light is safe, and I was uber wasted... I mean at least you weren't that mad. You let me sleep with your lap as a pillow." Vanille said, her eyes opening as she continued to rub them. Just hoping that Serah wasn't going to be stingy with the pain killers just so she can get rid or at least lessen this throbbing sensation in her head.

Sighing vocally, Serah was debating if she should just drop the pan on the floor once again. "I should have taken Amodar up and leave you in the drunk tank. Would have taught you a lesson."

Muttering as she started to walk out of the room, Serah stopped in the kitchen as she could hear some shuffling coming from the hallway. Without even looking she knew who it was from the simple lack of stumbling over. "Claire can you go make sure Vanille is still up. It is the least you can do after I spent all night calming Lumina down from that hang up."

"So... your not mad about la-"

"Oh I'm furious Claire. But I'm not going to misdirect my anger. And you are going to go to Doctor Minwu five times a week now." Serah said as she could just hear the sigh coming from her sister. Something that didn't make much sense to her given how much he could help in theory to get her to work through everything that is causing all this anger and mixed up thoughts of hers to think suicide was the right answer.

"His schedule is probably full Serah. I promise I won't do something like that again." Lightning stated as she walked into the kitchen to see Serah with her arms crossed and clearly peeved by something. "You already called him didn't you?"

"I did. And he is going to see you at five today. And we will work out a schedule from there." Serah stated calmly as she took a deep breath and looked towards her sister as though she'd find something to spur her sister on a little in finding out how tough it was on all of them.

Seeing this battle would be a mostly futile one, Lightning couldn't help but feel like this was closer to an uphill battle with zero percent chance of coming out on the other side. She knew what Serah was like when she got an idea in her mind. The only defence that Lightning had was a small one that she knew wouldn't work well but she would feel like she'd be damned if she didn't at least try it.

"Serah, that has to be costly. Does my disability retirement from the force really cover all of these visits?" Lightning asked hoping that Serah would at least see the reason from that. There had to be something else Serah would rather spend the money on. Anything at all would make it that much easier.

"Amodar, parts of the force and even some of your old military buddies add to that Claire. Even if we couldn't, I'd still make you go and all that would do is make me go back to work sooner. Claire, there are countless people that care for you and this shook us all... so until I get the all clear from Minwu, we are doing this." Serah said before she pointed towards the living room. Just praying that her older sister would get the hint in how this wasn't a negotiable point. "Now go in, sit down, and I'll go get your pills once breakfast is on the table." Serah demanded as she watched her sister start to walk into the adjoining room, "And make sure Vanille is up!"

"Fine." Lightning seethed as she walked into the room to see the sleeping figure of the red head with her head just on the back of the couch.

Smiling faintly as she walked towards Vanille, deciding to let the very likely hungover woman sleep for a few minutes longer, Lightning carefully navigated her way to take a seat next to the woman.

As she took a seat, Lightning could still smell the same stench of cheap booze that she smelled the previous night. Not to mention all the strange comments that Vanille was just blurting out for no other reason than if Lightning was being honest to direct her attention towards her. Something that brought up so many mixed up feelings for her.

Sighing a little at the sight of Vanille falling onto her side and by extension her head resting on Lightning's lap. She could feel her chest feeling tighter at the feeling of the sleeping woman worming one of her arms under her lap as the other rested over it as if she was trying to make a possessive gesture that just made her further confused.

"Serah your lap is just as comfortable as Light's." Vanille muttered in her sleep deprived state. Feeling a blush develop on her face Lightning raised a hand to rest carefully on the woman's shoulder.

Even with the slight mixed feelings, she still couldn't seem to bring herself to wake Vanille up. Something about the sight and feeling of her holding onto her for dear life as though she was also trying to fend off everyone from her was making her feel conflicted.

She didn't know how or even why she felt like she shouldn't wake up the almost cute girl. ' _No. Bad Lightning. She is Serah's best friend. You can't have these kinds of thoughts. Not to mention you both are women._ ' Lightning thought as she gave Vanille a light shove. It was the only way she could purge these thoughts from her mind.

These were the types of thoughts she knew that even if she can't remember most of her past, she knew that she shouldn't entertain. Nothing about them was right. She had to at least keep some semblance of she wasn't entirely messed up in the brain.

Feeling a jostle, Vanille started to open her eyes before closing them once again. "Serah, if you want to punish me... wait till after food." Vanille muttered squeezing her arms a little tighter. Secretly wondering when did Serah's legs become so solid.

"Vanille... you're kind of hurting my leg." Lightning said softly, knowing that it was a lie, but she also knew it was a lie that the woman couldn't disprove. As the words left her mouth, she almost laughed at Vanille jumping off of the couch and scurrying to the far side of the room placing a hand over her chest. "It's not that bad Vanille. Just I'm not used to being used as a pillow. Or at least I don't think so."

"I just thought you were... and after what Serah said... and I didn't want to... but don't get me wrong you are..." Vanille began, stumbling over the words as she tried to think of something that she could say that wouldn't invoke the ire that she had seen countless times from people flirting with Lightning.

"Vanille relax. I honestly didn't mind. Just that you were hurting my leg." Lightning said softly as Vanille took a deep breath as though it was going to be enough to calm her nerves. Lightning had to admit that despite the confused feelings, the sight of Vanille like that she did find a little cute. But she knew that she could ignore those feelings.

As she could feel her heart rate start to subside into a slightly more understandable rate, Vanille started to stand up from her spot on the floor and started to walk back towards Lightning. With each step she could feel her heart rate pick up again at the sight of Lightning in her robe. Meaning that she was naked under it.

Just the thought of that was enough to make Vanille blush but she also knew that she couldn't react towards her affections. Even if it was tempting, she still couldn't bring herself to do anything about it. She knew that last night, even if she didn't remember much of it, she could still pass it off as her being drunk.

"So, how is your head?" Lightning asked lightly lowering Vanille back onto her lap, just knowing that it would most likely help her a lot more given that Serah had a penchant for causing misery when people were hungover. "I only ask because I heard that pan smacking against the floor upstairs." Lightning said as she started to run her fingers through Vanille's hair.

"I can still hear my ears ringing... but I mean I did apparently get really handsy with her. I'm just thankful that it was Serah to get that revenge... Fang would not be as gentle." Vanille said softly as she looked up into the deep blue pools. Pools that she could constantly get lost in, and would gladly blow Serah off just a few years back. "What about you? I heard I might have embarrassed you..." Vanille asked more so hoping that she might have jostled something loose about them.

"It is a bonus of having no memory of most people. I don't know how I should feel about stuff like that. But has it really been four and a half years since you... you know?" Lightning asked a little curious as Vanille blushed a dark shade and started to turn onto her side.

Biting her lip a little Vanille couldn't fight the fact that she had at least confessed that much. Nor could she fight the fact she didn't want to answer Lightning that. "Don't laugh... but yeah." Vanille muttered as Lightning chuckled a little at the way of Vanille pouting.

It was a little heart warming to Vanille that Lightning had at least had enough concern about something like that, but she still couldn't exactly do what she wanted. That being turning around and leaning up to capture Lightning's lips between hers.

"What? Can't find a girl? I mean you are adorable. If I did swing that way, I'd gladly sweep you up." Lightning said as Vanille could feel a blush take over her features. At this point she wanted anything to distract them. If for the fact of what she'd need to do to purge those thoughts once again.

"I was in a complicated relationship. We didn't even come out as a couple. And were even planning a future together. But stuff came up. And now it is even more complicated." Vanille whispered. Just hoping that this was one of the things that Lightning would forget this all.

"Well, she sounds stupid." Lightning said as Vanille laughed a little. Just because she knew what Serah and by extension Lightning didn't. Even something seemingly as important as that one thing.

"Vanille!" Serah yelled just inside the door frame as she could see her friend wince a little. "And Claire, breakfast is almost done. So come out." Serah said just causing Vanille to breath a small sigh as she started to sit up. A little glad that there was something that could distract them. Even if it was something as short as breakfast.

Standing up, Vanille nearly fell over, as Lightning caught her and chuckled a little. "I think you should learn from this and that Serah isn't exactly the nicest person when she is sober for when everyone else is getting drunk." Lightning said as Vanille just blushed seemingly a darker shade as they started to follow Serah out of the room.

"I'm not even going to dignify that Claire." Serah muttered as she walked over towards the pan that was still on the stove and quickly flipped the meat that was in it. "By the way Claire, Amodar is meant to be talking to the judge who passed Lumina's sentence to see if she can come back for a month soon. But he said that the odds were Zack would need to come as well." Serah continued as she walked over towards the plates and started to scoop the large pieces of bacon out of the pan and placed them onto the plates.

"Does he have to?" Lightning asked as Serah shook her head.

"Probably. I'm going to try and get all the details from Amodar today while you are in with Minwu. And then I'll try and relay the information to Zack. And personally, you owe her just as much as you owe me. You gave her a near heart attack last night." Serah said placing the plates down on the table. Making sure to cause as much noise as she possibly could just to cause discomfort and pain to Vanille.

"Fine... if it means I get to see both of my little sisters." Lightning said as Serah shook her head.

"We are identical twins Claire. She looks just like me."

"No she doesn't." Lightning and Vanille said as Serah quickly looked towards Vanille who had been oddly silent and not in the manner she was when she'd stuff her face with food.

"I'll deal with all this later." Serah said calmly, as she took her own seat.

 **Author's Note:**

 **And even more for you people.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for some totes not gay Lightning...**

Chapter 4:

 _Sighing vocally, Vanille stared at the ceiling, wondering why she had agreed to finally move out of Fang's apartment. It wasn't like she hadn't already seen all Fang and Serah had. She had even gone with Serah to get her hair_ _laser_ _removed. But she supposed that with some of the noises it would be a nightmare to try and get to sleep._

 _The only downside that she could see was it seemed like the apartment she was in, seemed to have the cheapest possible workman's ship in everything. Any room she entered something seemed to have been broken before she even moved in. But she supposed with the caretaker on the way and she had just been in the apartment for two days, it was at least something that she could look forward to._

 _When a knock came at her door, Vanille smiled at the thought that she could actually have a shower and not just sit in the sweat that she could feel from the broken air conditioner and just the heat of the day._

 _None of that mattered though, she could be done with all of this. Walking to the door, Vanille opened the door and could feel her breath hitch at the sight of the almost god like specimen standing in front of her. The loose pants, being held up with a large tool belt, a loose workman's shirt draped over her body. The pink hair just framing her face as Vanille stared into the greatest example of eyes the colour of the sea after a storm._

 _Feeling her throat dry as a knot form, the god like woman spoke up. "I'm here to plug a leak."_

 _At that simple comment, Vanille could feel her throat dry somehow more. Coughing a little as she stepped aside, Vanille spoke up once she was sure her voice wasn't going to betray her. "I don't think there is a leak. I just think there is a blockage."_

 _In a calm manner the handy woman followed after Vanille into the bathroom, as they entered the room the woman spoke up finally breaking the tension Vanille was feeling. "Don't worry. When I'm done, you'll be dripping." As the woman spoke, Vanille could feel an arm wrap around her waist that pulled her closer as she simultaneously spun her around._

 _Feeling the heat rush to her face, Vanille wanted the woman to lean in, but she also didn't want the woman to go further. Vanille knew that it just seemed so wrong. She couldn't put her finger on why, but she knew that this was wrong. She had to silence the screaming voice in her head that wanted this to go further._

" _Um... shou-ldn't you..." Vanille said cursing as her voice cracked a little in the middle of her train of thought._

" _Get working? I plan to." The pink haired woman said as she leaned down and captured Vanille's lips. As the kiss deepened, Vanille could feel herself melting into the kiss. She didn't even care as she felt the woman paw at her shirt. Desperate for her to discard it. Pulling back, Vanille barely had a second to register the sound of her shirt being torn be_ _neath_ _the woman's hands._

 _At the show of strength Vanille felt her throat_ _take an even drier turn_ _. Almost as if all the moisture in her body had drifted further south. In one motion, Vanille felt her legs give out from under her, calling into the woman's hand as she was pushed against a wall. Making her feel all that much more hot and bothered._

 _Grinding into the woman's legs as she was pressed against the wall, Vanille let out a gasp as she felt the woman lightly placing bites along her neck. Before pulling back a little and placing a few kisses._

 _All the feelings were beyond euphoric to Vanille as she felt for the first time in she didn't even know how long she came. She came so hard she had no idea how long she had let the almost euphoric white light take over her vision._

 _Before long, the handy woman dropped her from her pin against the wall, Vanille was standing on shaky legs and had no idea what was going on, but what she did know was this was the best handy woman she had ever had the pleasure of knowing._

" _I guess the leak is deeper th_ _a_ _n I originally thought. Good thing I brought a special tool." The woman continued as she pulled out from behind her a strap on that Vanille could have sworn was at least a foot and a half in length and almost four inches wide._

 _Standing up, Vanille quickly started to unbutton her pants just so she could at least save some of her clothes, not that it seemed to matter to her really. She wanted this woman to dominate her in every way imaginable. In the space of time it took her from looking down and looking back up, the woman had stripped down and had the strap on in place._

 _That was when it donned on Vanille why it was wrong._

" _Light?" Vanille gasped as she felt a finger pressed against her lips._

" _Guess we_ _'_ _ll just need to replace the foundation as well." Lightning said as she picked the now naked woman up and slammed her against the wall once more causing Vanille to gasp as she felt a hand reach between them and grasp the toy, aimed it, and plunged it in one long stroke into her soaping centre._

 _At the feeling of the girth and length pounding into her for the first time in a long time something that large had been inside her, Vanille let out a loud gasp mixed with an even louder moan._

* * *

Gasping loudly as she shot up, Vanille started to franticly look around. Trying to figure out what was real and what was the dream. The feeling of the sheets she had been between was something very real to her.

As she took in the room she could at least realise why she had the first wet dream since she left highschool. She was in Lightning's bed. A bed that she had so many fond memories making in. But she also knew that she shouldn't have slept in Lightning's bed for this reason.

Getting out of the bed, she started to pray that Serah and Lightning weren't back so she could at least get the sheets and bedding clean just so she can at least brush this off as thought it had never happened.

She didn't want to imagine the embarrassment she'd need to go through explaining to either of the sisters as to why instead of sleeping the rest of her hangover in the offered bed, she was washing the sheets. She had no doubt that Serah would mock a little and Lightning would probably skin her alive.

Balling the cloth up, Vanille could see the stain from where she was laying having seeped through the sheets and onto the bed causing her to just frown. She knew that she had to do something to cover it or at least flip the bed.

Knowing she couldn't really do either, without Lightning figuring something is amiss, she just had to cover it up for now and hoped that it would dry and that Lightning wouldn't bring out a black light for whatever reason.

Not even being cautious, Vanille opened the door and started to run down the stairs, glad that it seemed at least that they weren't back. Opening the washing machine, Vanille tossed the wad into the machine as she slammed the door shut, she pulled the drawer out and started to add in softener and the soap before she slammed the compartment closed and started to twist the dial and prayed that the 'quick wash' wasn't an oxymoron.

Once she could hear the machine locking the door, she let a smile drift over her face as she heard a throat clear behind her. Turning around Vanille let out a gasp as she could see Serah and Lightning standing there with a questioning expression on her face.

"What's going on?" Serah asked as Vanille started to laugh lightly. She knew that she couldn't tell the truth and not be mocked and possibly beaten by the duo Vanille had to think of something quick and she knew that.

"The sheets were... um... itchy. Yeah... itchy. And after sleeping for a while in them, I had to be nice and use some softener because of how Lightning sleeps naked... I mean could you imagine how much that would suck Serah?" Vanille said as Lightning rolled her eyes.

"Told you. I'm going to go get in the bath. My leg is feeling stiff." Lightning said as she started to walk out of the room and up the stairs leaving the two friends to meet each other's gaze.

"Is the real reason something closer to why there is a wet patch on the pair of sleep pants I loaned you? And I know you don't exactly have accidents." Serah started crossing her arms ad Vanille could feel her face start to flush out of embarrassment. "Seriously Vanille, invest in a long shower with a detachable shower head. Or toys. Or finally pay for some... do something because if you are having wet dreams that is kind of sad." Serah said as Vanille felt like she wanted to die.

She didn't want this to happen, but clearly it had and she knew that there was no way she could really get back to a state of this not being known. She couldn't even think of anything that would get her back out of this hole, but she also knew a lot of things could dig her into a deeper one.

"Nothing? You have nothing to add?" Serah asked rhetorically as Vanille started to look down at the ground.

"I have nothing I can say without wanting to die more of embarrassment." Vanille whispered as Serah took a deep breath and shook her head. She knew that there had to be something different to change so she could just get over this.

It was at the point that Vanille didn't really care as to what, and was even at the point that she wished Lumina was back just because she knew that Lumina would distract everyone from her no matter what.

"Just... get my clothes dry cleaned... and even then keep them. I'll never be able to look at them in the same light. So come on out. I'll mock once you aren't covered in your shame." Serah said as she gestured out of the room. She just knew that this was going to be an annoyance but she could at least take a small joy in the fact that Vanille for at least a few days after this will allow the mocking.

Taking a few steps out, Vanille saw this as probably the best time she could get any real information without being mocked given what Serah had said. "So... what did the judge say about Lumina?" Vanille asked figuring that she could at least get her friend's mind off the jokes for as long as possible.

"So you can have another wet dream in one of my sister's beds?" Serah snapped with a small chuckled as she could see Vanille deflate a little, causing her to remember what she said. "Fine, that one is on me." Serah began as she started to rub her eyes. "But the judge apparently said that because Claire is the only one who can overturn it into an early sentence given some deal they made, I need to get a full time, certified live in nurse before Lumina can come back for a month." Serah stated as Vanille smiled faintly at that one comment.

Before Vanille could say anything, there was a loud scream coming from up the stairs. "HELP!" they both heard yelled causing the both of them to start running up the stairs. Taking them two to five at a time until Vanille knew she had to stop just outside the bathroom door. Especially after her dream. She knew that she couldn't keep at least a partially clear mind.

Bursting through the door, Serah froze at the sight of her sister doubled over holding onto her leg. As though something terrible had happened. Something that Serah knew the signs of pretty well. "Serah, Vanille I don't care who, someone help me out of this thing so I can at least get this cramp gone."

"Serah, don't. Light is just going to try and brute force the cramp out, and make it worse. The best thing she can do right now, is just get her a banana or something rich in potassium." Vanille said hoping that her friend can at least ignore the manor pain her sister was in to prevent her from being in a lot more pain for a lot longer. She knew that most of the time Serah did see reason like that, she just hoped that now would be one of those.

"Just shut up! And get me out! I'm in pain and the water isn't helping." Lightning seethed out as Serah looked at her sister in pain as she gripped onto her leg for dear life. As though the second she let go she was going to be in even more pain. "Now just ignore your friend and actually help me out." Lightning said as Serah took a deep breath and started to lean forward.

"Serah did you forget I actually am a nurse? Listen to me. A banana and like five minutes compared to Lightning being in pain for days possibly weeks afterwards and she wouldn't tell you because chances are she may not remember why she is in pain." Vanille said as she at least smiled at the groan she could hear from Lightning followed by some footsteps leaving the room and Serah appearing before her.

"Then go in there, I'll go see if we have something like that." Serah said as she nearly sprinted down the stairs, not giving Vanille a chance to complain.

Sighing, Vanille took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. ' _Come on Vanille. You can do this. You've seen her naked like thousands of times... this time is no different._ ' Vanille thought as she walked into the room, and felt her throat dry up as she could see Lightning leaning her head back, eyes closed tightly as she started to rub her thigh.

"Light... I know it is going to be a bad stretch of time... but it will be a lot better in the long run." Vanille said as she could hear a groan from the woman.

"Since when are you a nurse?" Lightning asked hoping to take her mind off of the pain she was in, but figured that this would probably be the best way instead of drowning the red head for making her wallow in pain for this long.

"I graduated the same time as Serah. Top of the class. But none of that matters now. I do know how you would act in a situation like this." Vanille said as Lightning took another deep breath. "And the rubbing the leg won't do what you want. It will feel better, but the cramp is still there." Vanille said as she walked over to the bath and stuck her finger tips in just to see how hot it was.

Feeling a shiver take over, Vanille pulled her hand out and looked towards Lightning. "And cold baths don't help either." Vanille continued to scold as she bit her lip and reached into the porcelain tub so she could decrease the water level a little so it would be better. "You want it hot." Vanille continued and once it was down a considerable portion she felt her throat catch as she could see Lightning having kept up with the landscaping.

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, Vanille quickly turned on the hot water, as she replaced the plug. A little glad that she could hear some foot steps up the stairs. Dipping her hand back into the water, Vanille became happy with the temperature and quickly turned the water off.

"That is really freaking hot." Lightning said as Vanille shook her head and lightly batted away Lightning's hands and started to lower her leg.

"I know, it is meant to be." Vanille said as Serah opened the door holding a bunch of bananas. "She only needs like two." Vanille complained as Serah ignored her and handed her sister the entire bunch.

She knew that this was just Serah being worried about her sister as always, but she just hoped that she would eventually see the reason to this was different. All it was going to take was Lightning to eat the food and relax in the water.

As Vanille watched Lightning nearly slide the entire banana into her mouth, she couldn't help but think of her dream. Specifically how she wanted to be the banana at that moment, or even eat Lightning's faux banana. It didn't matter either way.

Closing her eyes, Vanille turned around to see Serah looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "You promised Serah." Vanille said as the younger Farron shuttered at what she just gleaned from it.

"Claire well be down stairs... try and relax." Serah said as Lightning groaned loudly.

"I will. Just seriously can you get out?" Lightning said as the duo walked out of the room. Vanille somehow glad that at least something got the jokes out of Serah's mind.

As they walked out, Serah looked at Vanille and just started to shiver again. "Seriously? Was it really about Claire?" Serah asked as Vanille blushed a shade of red to rival her hair. "Gross... and why?"

"Literally everything about her is my type. And I mean... if it makes you feel any better I woke up before the really good part." Vanille said as she ignored her friend shivering all again. She knew what it was about. Even if she wasn't going to tell Serah the real reason that she knew the dream came about. Namely sleeping in her girlfriend's bed.

"That is so gross..." Serah said as they started to take a seat on the couch. "Better topic, I know this is going to bug Claire because we are going to need to wait longer... but do you know anyone that is looking for a job and are registered?" Serah said as Vanille stared at her friend.

"Besides me I take it." Vanille said as Serah just looked at her. "Yes I'm still registered. But if you don't count me... I think Hope is still registered. And there are like five or six I'd need to call them to find out." Vanille continued as Serah rolled her eyes at her.

Leaning back, Serah bent forward and grabbed the magazine off the coffee table and turned the tv on. "I'd like some names Vanille. Just because if the judge doesn't accept someone. Plus Hope was always a bit creepy around Light and Lumina." Serah said as Vanille just rolled her eyes.

Both just sitting in the uncomfortable silence, only being broken periodically by the sound of the tv and some steps coming down the stairs. "See, told you that was all she needed." Vanille muttered under her breath as Serah shook her head.

As the door opened, Lightning smiled a little, as she started to walk towards the chair and took a seat. "Vanille, are you registered as a nurse?" Lightning asked as Vanille turned towards Serah who had an almost petrified look on her face.

"Yeah." Vanille said, at least happy that Lightning accepted the fact that Vanille knew what she was talking about.

"Then your hired. Serah tell Amodar to tell the judge we got one." Lightning said as Vanille was taken aback a little to that comment.

"Light I think that is a bit rash. I mean, Vanille is my friend, yeah but that doe-" Serah started getting cut off by her sister looking at her.

"Serah, it gets Lumina here quicker, and if we find someone better I'm sure Vanille wouldn't feel bad. But she was right, I would have forced my leg back. So she know my tricks at the very least." Lightning said as Serah started to deflate at that.

Looking towards the redhead, Serah took a deep breath as she whispered. "The jokes are free game now."

 **Author's Note:**

 **And there is another chapter... the plot is finally moving forward. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And have even more.**

Chapter 5:

Serah sighed as she looked at her friend tossing the duffel bag onto the floor of her room, a little exasperated at the fact that there wasn't an option that she felt comfortable with. Especially considering the fact that she didn't want to let Vanille in Lightning's room given her apparent penchant for having wet dreams.

"Okay, the judge okayed you, but due to Lumina's... um..."

"Her drug addictions? Serah, I was also her friend." Vanille said trying to make it easier for her friend that was there, knowing that it was something that Serah didn't like to talk about at the best of times. "And I know, I need to make sure Light's medication is on lock up. And if you guys actually locked the medicine cabinet it would be." Vanille continued as she started to crack her joints, not used to actually needing to lug around the weight she just had.

"Fine, I'll get you the keys." Serah stated as she walked over to her bed to take a seat down on it as she stared at her friend. "And I swear if you have a wet dream in my room, I will hire a bunch of ladies of the night and chain a drunk you to the bed. And they will not stop until you are close to dehydration." Serah demanded as Vanille rolled her eyes.

"You aren't my type Serah."

"Right, your type is currently my brain damaged sister who I know disturbingly too much about what she looks like under her clothes." Serah said with a small shiver as Vanille rolled her eyes knowing that Serah was finding pure offence just from the fact that Lightning doesn't have her memory.

Something that Vanille knew if she did have and she had caught her having a wet dream, Vanille just knew that the bedding would have been a lot dirtier before either of them got a chance to clean it.

Shaking her head a little as to try and dislodge those thoughts from her mind for the simple fact that Vanille knew where that would end up. Namely it ending in Serah being forced to make good on her promise. Something that she just couldn't let happen.

"Your sister is hot. Nuff said." Vanille said walking over to the door and quickly opening it before turning back and gesturing out. "Now, I should go get said sister up... and by the smell of it, you may be burning your oatmeal." Vanille said taking a step to the side as she could see Serah quickly bolting out of the room.

Taking a deep breath, Vanille tried to steel her emotions as she walked down the hall slowly. Each step just seeming to weigh on her heart twice over. She knew that she was going to see so much of Lightning again on a frequent basis that it was going to be impossible to not see everything that Vanille just wanted to be pressed against in an equal state of dress.

She knew she had to be at least strong enough to get to the other end of Lumina's visit. Once she would get to that it would be a lot easier because then they could at least 'terminate' her. Which would lead her to a situation she hated seemingly a lot more than she should have.

Even with the current state of her going to need to see Lightning naked a lot, she still wanted to at least see that much.

One final breath, just to steal her nerves, Vanille opened the door and frowned a little at the sight of Lightning starting to get up as she started to rub her eyes. Walking towards the robe, Vanille took it off of it's hook and tossed it towards Lightning.

"Come on Light. I know you don't like mornings, but we need to get you up, your medicine into you and then some of your exercise done." Vanille stated in her same chipper voice that she had been known for. Something she was immensely glad that she could fake that much with anyone. "Come on, I don't want my first day on the job to be a bad one."

"Who hired you exactly?" Lightning asked as she was rubbing her eyes with one hand as seemingly debated if it would be worth getting out of the bed, or she should just chance her arm and continue to sleep throughout the day. It would at least give her a reason to not do the annoying things that she had to do.

"You did. Long story, that I'm positive will come back to you by the end of the day. Come on, Serah made your favourite... if she didn't let it burn by mistake." Vanille said as she walked closer to Lightning to help her stand up if she needed it.

Groaning a little, Lightning started to push herself up, as she came to her full height she started to wobble a shot of pain coursed through her leg. For once she was glad someone was with her as Vanille's arms were quickly wrapped around her midsection holding her up. A small amount of shock coursing through Lightning as the last major thing she remembered of Vanille was the skin and bones girl from when Serah was in highschool.

"Space your footing a bit Light." Vanille said as Lightning started to shift her weight a little as she moved her leg over a little, taking just a deep breath as Vanille looked up and smiled at her with a small amount of red dusting her face. Something that Lightning just knew was probably from exertion.

"I'm good, can you get my robe?" Lightning asked as Vanille tentatively let go of her hold of Lightning as she bent down and started to think of the least erotic things she could possibly think off, as she grabbed the garment and quickly stood up, and held the robe open for Lightning to slip her arms through.

As Lightning turned her back, Vanille could feel her mouth go dry at the sight of Lightning's toned back, down to the perfect roundness that is her ass, Vanille just had to close her eyes tightly and continue the thought pattern of insects on dead bodies. It was easily the only thing that would get her through this stretch.

Letting go of the robe, Vanille smiled at the sight of Lightning tying the lengths of cord as she cracked her neck. Causing the red head to shudder at the sound. Having fond memories of Lightning cracking her joints after they had spent long hours while Serah was out with the likes of Snow or Noel or even rarer still Fang. Something that she hoped she would pick up again eventually just so Vanille would be left alone with Lightning.

"Now what, because I swear if you say the exercises, I'm going to punch a wall because my leg is killing me." Lightning said taking a deep breath as her eyes were screwed shut in what Vanille was probably pain, or at the very least a cramp.

"Is it pain or a cramp Lightning? I need to know which it is in order to help. The medicine cabinet is going to be on lock down real soon." Vanille said as Lightning began to seethe as she was about to sit down when Vanille held her up. "Light, seriously. I need to know. If it is a cramp, you can't just force it to go away. You need to eat something rich in potassium and drink some tonic water. If it is pain, we are going to go get your medication now." Vanille stated as Lightning took a deep breath and started to rub her leg while standing up.

"Pain. Mostly." Lightning got out through gritted teeth as Vanille frowned at the notion. She knew that Lightning had to have been in a lot for her to just be blinded by it. But she still had a job to do, and the very least she had to get Lightning used to this new routine.

"Do you think you can make it to the bathroom?" Vanille asked as Lightning, eyes starting to open as if the pain was ebbing away. Nodding her head, Lightning gestured for Vanille to come closer so she could at least use the smaller girl for support. Quickly walking to Lightning's side, Vanille wrapped an arm around her waist and used all her strength to not rip the robe off as she felt Lightning's arm rest on her shoulders. "Come on then." Vanille said with a small laugh as she started to walk with Lightning towards the bathroom.

As they walked into the room, Lightning felt her leg dip a little from flaring up in pain, causing her to actually be deeply thankful that Vanille was there with her. Just from how she wasn't getting a face full of floor this early in the morning.

Nearly entering a mad sprint and hop, Vanille and Lightning got over to the toilet. Lightning quickly flicked the lid down before she started to lower herself down. Once Vanille was happy that Lightning was secure enough she separated from her as she walked towards the medicine cabinet.

Flicking the door open, Vanille started to get the various bottles down as she quickly tried to remember all the amounts she'd need from them. If just to make sure that Lightning wouldn't accidentally overdose on anything.

Grabbing the final bottle, Vanille flicked the door closed as she turned to face Lightning and started to twist the cap off so she could get the drugs out. She just smiled at the sight of Lightning trying to seemingly rub her leg enough to try and disperse the pain at least evenly out to a point that she could handle herself.

"Why don't you get a new cane, or a wheelchair. I'm sure your insurance would gladly cover the expense." Vanille asked as she picked up another bottle.

"Because I'm not decrypted. I still have my legs. And once the pain killers are in my system I'm sure you know I can move just fine." Lightning spat with what Vanille knew would come off as aggression, but she knew better. And she could also see why it was so hard for Serah to find another nurse.

Grasping on of Lightning's wrists, Vanille pried the hand away from the leg and slipped the first cocktail that had formed in her hand as quickly walked over to the sink to grab the glass and filled it. As she turned around she could see Lightning trying to take the pills dry causing her to just laugh a little internally from remembering Lightning trying that a few times and constantly failing.

Handing her the glass of water, Vanille could at least see a smile develop on Lightning's almost angelic features as she took a drink of water. It was almost like it was a relief at the strain she was facing was gone. Even if it wouldn't remove the pain for a while, she would just feel better knowing that it was a matter of time before they would start to work.

"The rest of the pills you aren't meant to take on an empty stomach." Vanille said as she started to open the bottles up so she could extract some before she tried to move Lightning downstairs to eat and therefore not possibly eat away at her stomach lining with some of the ones she was meant to take.

"I'll be fine if I just take them now." Lightning said as Vanille shook her head.

' _That explains the frequent bouts of vomiting and pain..._ ' Vanille thought as she looked at Lightning's expression shifting. "Not with some of these Light. They will destroy your stomach just as fast as if you eat something before it. And as long as I'm working I'm not going to let something like that happen." As Vanille spoke that Lightning just groaned and hoped that she had a decent reason as to hiring Vanille if she was going to be like this.

Watching Lightning, just constantly rubbing her leg, Vanille took a deep breath knowing that if she didn't the thoughts she had been fighting would come back twice as strong. She just had to be strong.

"Light, we can't stay in here. The pain will go eventually, and you can use me." Vanille said as she felt a blush started to overtake her face as she felt like she had to clarify. "As support. You can use me as support." Vanille coughed out as Lightning looked up at her a little confused. Shaking her clenched hand dismissively, Vanille took a few steps closer. "I'm used to some pervy old dudes." Vanille lied as she held her open hand out for Lightning to take.

Taking a deep breath, Lightning reached up for the hand and smiled at the feeling of Vanille lightly pulling her up. It was something that she was actually thankful for, given the fact that she knew that if Vanille wasn't here she would have been forced to stay on the toilet for at least half an hour, possibly more as she waited for the pills to start to work.

"I think I can walk a little. Just going to need to move slower." Lightning said as she started to fall over a little as she tested her leg.

Catching the pink haired woman, Vanille laughed a little at the small squeal from the once hardened soldier as she was caught and prevented from falling over by someone like Vanille. It was something that Vanille knew was going to be a sore topic if brought up to Lightning, but that didn't really matter to Vanille.

Starting to walk out of the room, Vanille enjoyed the feeling of Lightning clutching onto her for dear life it would seem. As though she was fearing what would happen if she let go. Something that made Vanille want to laugh at.

"When did you get so strong?" Lightning questioned as Vanille shook her head a little as they got to the stairs.

"Since college really. We were taught how to lift people safely. I probably couldn't lift more than a couple of kilos otherwise really." Vanille said as she started to pull herself from the side she had been holding Lightning up and quickly took the other side just so Lightning could grab onto the railing and her if she needed it.

Lightning somewhat just wanted to toss herself down the stairs for the simple fact that she knew it would be a much easier method of getting down and quicker too. But she also knew that Serah would be furious at something like that.

Getting to the base of the stairs, Lightning couldn't help but feel like she needed to redouble her efforts just because she was so close to the end point. One that would give her a long breather, and some food.

Taking the time to test more of her weight on her leg than she had used on the stairs, Lightning just felt a lot better about herself as she could see that at the very least she could walk the rest of the way. And it seemed like Vanille had understood that and let up on how much she was lifting up causing Lightning to just smile.

"Thanks Vanille." Lightning said as she started to rub her leg again. She was in some pain but not nearly enough to need Vanille at that moment. She'd make the rest of the way. Even if it meant that she'd need to take a few breathers, but she doubted that would happen.

"Serah, pull out Light's chair." Vanille stated in a loud enough voice that she knew Serah heard as she walked towards the kitchen door and opened it for her and Lightning. Watching Serah enter her view again, Vanille quickly turned around to see Lightning starting to hug the wall as she started to walk at a faster speed. "Lightning!" Vanille yelled hoping that the woman would understand how mad Vanille was about this. "Don't speed up until you can walk not hugging a wall." Vanille scolded her as she caught Lightning again.

"You didn't take your medication last night like you said you did." Serah said a little glad that Vanille was there to help Lightning just because she knew how hard it was to deal with Lightning on the best of circumstances. This was nothing but a major test by fire.

"I don't know. I don't even know why I hired Vanille. All I know is my leg is in excruciating pain." Lightning spat through gritted teeth as she felt Vanille taking more of her weight as they started to go at the speed she preferred to go at as they walked into the dining room.

"Because you scare away every other nurse, and you wanted Lumina to visit and we needed one according to the judge." Serah stated as she placed a bowl down in front of Lightning. "And while I didn't want Zack to come as well given how he doesn't do cities that well anymore. But he wants to make sure Lumina isn't going to pick up any bad habits." Serah stated as she could see Vanille placing some pills down in front of Lightning.

"I'll explain later. When is this place going to get even more packed?" Vanille asked as she took a seat down across from Lightning as Serah started to grab one of the extra bowls and started filling it up.

Smiling as she looked at Lightning devouring the bowl she had, she just hoped that she would take the medication with the same vigour, Serah placed a bowl down in front of Vanille. "They are going to be leaving a week from yesterday... but I don't need to tell you how desolate Pulse is. And Fang is meeting up with them at the shuttle... so anywhere from a week and a half to two weeks." Serah said as she looked towards Lightning, and just smiling at the fact they would be all together for the first time in a long time.

If the cost was Vanille moving in and their uncle going to be with them, it was going to a price that Serah found well worth it.

 **Author's Note:**

 **And there is another chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**And some more**

Chapter 6:

Ten days.

A week and a half.

That was how long Vanille had been taking care of Lightning. That was how long it had been tormenting her. Being so close to her once girlfriend. Being constantly reminded of how she couldn't hold her in the way she so desperately longed to. How she constantly couldn't be held like she wanted to.

And now to top it off, Vanille knew that at any day, Fang was going to be coming back with Lumina and Zack. And she just knew that Lumina at the very least was going to judge, and Serah was going to lord it over her that if she wanted to, she could get Fang to kill her over something she might have done while she was drunk.

Then there was the possible mocking that was going to come from Lumina. The one person that knew about her relationship with Lightning from a pure accident. She still loathed how long it took for her and Lightning to convince her to not talk about it to everyone.

Groaning a little as she started to sit up, Vanille began to rub her eyes as she looked over to see Serah doing her morning exercises half naked. Quickly looking away and clearing her throat just to get the woman's attention, Vanille had to purge those impure thoughts once again as she opened her eyes at the groaning sound that came to follow. It was one of those situations that Vanille just loathed since she moved in.

Seeing the same two women naked or constantly near that state of undress. One she knew she doubted that she could ever touch the way she wanted to again, and the other just constantly reminded her of the former.

"Come on Van. You've seen me fully naked before between highschool gym showers and the multitude of nudist beaches we used to go to in college." Serah said as Vanille spared a glance back towards her to see her bending her midsection once again. "Plus, we are in my room. If I could trust you to not have wet dreams, I'd offer you to go into Lumina's until she arrives."

"Okay, I said I was sorry for that. And highschool if you recall, I spent a lot of time perving in the showers at just about everyone but you... same at the beaches. I mean if you saw Lumina doing the same thing and you were attracted to women, you'd be uneasy too." Vanille said defending herself from her friend who while laying down began to shiver. "Yeah, not too pleasant of a thought."

"She is my twin. Of course it isn't. I mean what about you and Fang?" Serah countered trying to stake her claim until she realised the one major folly in what she said. She knew it wasn't an apples to apples comparison and knew that it possibly gave an out to Vanille.

"Two things wrong with comparing me and Fang to you and Lumina. The obvious one, we aren't really sisters. And two, who do you think taught me how to kiss? And personally... I feel she uses too much tongue, but a lot of girls... and one guy like that." Vanille stated as she began to flick the blanket off of her and started to climb out. She enjoyed the way she could see Serah shiver all over again, at what Vanille knew was how close she and Fang were, almost sister like and did something like that. "Again, we aren't actually sisters. Why does everyone think that? We just grew up together."

"Still gross. So very, very, very, _very_ gross. What ever happened to practising with a stuffed animal. Or in Lumina's case, my first boyfriend... and second... and practically everyone but Snow." Serah said as she started to pull herself up and walk over towards the dresser by the door. "Seriously, your talking to someone who already has to share figuratively everything with her... and she decides boyfriends should be one of those."

Chuckling a little, Vanille opened the door shaking her head. "I'm an orphan here. I had to share a towel with like seven other children. Want to talk about things being unfair?" Vanille stated as she could see Serah grabbing a towel and slinging it over over her shoulder.

"You always pull the orphan card. Or the you grew up in an orphanage... and if you have wet dreams of my older sister, don't you dare share my towel." Serah snapped as they started to part. "Make the coffee by the way... and make it strong. Last time you made it I nearly passed out from it seemingly sapping all the energy from me... coffee isn't meant to work that way." Serah said as Vanille rolled her eyes and started to walk down the stairs.

Hell at this point she knew that the worst teasing was going to be over. Especially once she could get everything started and Lightning up. A pattern that in the last number of days it had been clear to Vanille that she'd be far too busy trying to tell Lightning; who was a very stubborn woman, what she could and couldn't do given the nature of how her leg healed and had been damaged.

But this was one of the few times during the day that she didn't mind. She could feel all of her sorrow, and anger towards life just seep away. The added benefit of not being teased about one small slip up caused her to have one of the greatest dreams she had ever had since her and Lightning started to date.

Shaking those thoughts from her head, because Vanille knew where it would lead, she walked over to the coffee machine and quickly pulled it towards her. Just so she could get this hurdle over with now before Serah got out of the shower and was mad from the lack of caffeine goodness being present. Not to mention how she knew, no matter how slim, that Lightning might just be happy for it and thank her with a kiss.

Shoving those thoughts out of her head, knowing that they would lead to one place, and it was a place that she often found herself drifting too, Vanille took a deep breath and pushed the button. Enjoying the smell that wafted up.

Closing her eyes, she didn't know how long time had passed. What she did know was that she snapped out of her moment of peace, by the sound of a heavy fist against the front door. Nearly spinning around to see the outline of a figure standing at the door, Vanille just took a deep breath and started to walk towards it.

The sound of the shower running, didn't seem to make the situation any better. Especially given how Serah liked to push the idea of how to solve being pent up for an extended period of time. If anything it just seemed to make it worse.

Opening the door, Vanille rolled her eyes at the sight of the duo standing there. She was about to question the pink haired woman when she was seemingly beaten to the punch about it. "Fang wanted to go find some deli open at this time because her and Zack talked up Long Gui bacon on the way."

"Can't have a homecoming without any bacon. I mean Vanille is Pulse born. She knows what I'm talking about." The black haired man said pushing past Vanille carrying two large bags. In her shock, the gap was soon filled by Lumina walking past and kicking the door closed. "Anyways, to bite the ass off the questions to come, we got done work earlier and decided to set off earlier." The man continued as Vanille followed Lumina into the room. Allowing her to actually take in the sight of her once close friend.

In the few years that she had been with her uncle, her entire demeanour had shifted. She

didn't seem like the typical drug hound any more. The tied back tight hair, the lean build, the near zero cares as to how she looked any more.

If Vanille didn't know any better, from the shift in personality alone, seemed to make Lumina seem a lot more like Lightning than Serah. Something that just made Vanille cough at the thoughts that flooded her head of her managing to get both and somehow keep both with them knowing of each other's involvement.

"So where are my sisters?" Lumina said after dropping the bags she had been carrying next to the ones her uncle having brought in. The pink haired woman nearly laughed at the sight of Vanille violently shaking her head.

"Serah is in the shower and Lightning is going to be asleep for another half an hour." Vanille said as Lumina rolled her eyes at her.

"Does she still take long showers?" Lumina asked raising and lowering an eyebrow as Vanille blushed at the one comment. As though it had been a taboo topic. Something that caused Lumina to just laugh at.

"None of that matters, both of you go get them. I'll sort this weak coffee out... and get started on a big breakfast." Zack stated and pointed towards the stairs. Smiling as Lumina lightly batted at Vanille's shoulder.

Groaning as she nearly felt herself get dragged up the stairs. She figured that this would happen, but she just hoped that Lightning was going to have a nice morning. If just because from what Vanille learned in the last ten days since she had been working for Lightning how easier the workload is when she doesn't wake up with a cramp, or just normal pain.

Both of those things being near impossible to rectify given how Serah was in the bathroom with all of Lightning's medication. Which would mean until Serah got out, Lightning would be in pain. Sighing once again as they came to a stop at the top of the stairs where they would normally part for Vanille to go get Lightning and Lumina would obviously go and get Serah. Lumina just seemed to grab her hand and smile as she stared into her eyes.

Feeling her throat tighten a little, Vanille stared back into Lumina's as she debated if she should say something when Lumina seemed to shatter the illusion Vanille had going for her. "So, you want to go get madam long shower? Because how do I know you can do your job with the other madam long shower? Or we can always go see if my bed still holds up after all this time being away from it." Lumina said raising her eyebrows suggestively as Vanille chuckled. At the near dash to her hopes, Lumina spoke up. "What?"

"I just remembered why it would never work out between us. You are as smooth as very coarse sandpaper." Vanille said pulling her hand free from Lumina's and pointed down the hallway. "Go get your twin. I'll go and do my job."

"Having wet dreams in Light's bed is a job? And I mean what does she have that I don't?" Lumina asked defensive as Vanille just continued to chuckle at the question.

' _I'm going to kill Serah!_ ' Vanille thought as she turned towards the door that just behind it would hold Lightning. "Besides tact? Nothing major. I'd even seriously consider you as an alternative." Vanille got out as she started to walk towards the door as she could hear some light almost childish stomping going towards the bathroom.

Shaking her head once again, Vanille opened the door carefully as she could see Lightning sitting up, rubbing her eyes hard trying to figure something out. Grabbing the robe on the hook as she walked towards Lightning, Vanille carefully placed it on Lightning's lap.

"Lumina and Zack just got here." Vanille said softly as Lightning turned towards her with a raised eyebrow as if begging for further clarification as Vanille just smiled at her. Glad that after the first day she could look at Lightning's naked body and not have thoughts of what she would do to the woman. "It will come back to you Light. Typically it does around the time of your exercises to keep your leg healthy."

Vanille smiled as Lightning groaned a little, as she closed her eyes and took started to rub her eyes. In an exercise that Vanille knew well enough of her trying to wake up enough to make some comment. Taking a few minutes, to just stand there, Vanille smiled at the sight of Lightning nodding and standing up being careful to hold onto the robe, something that fell as the sound of an ear piercing scream filled the home, as Vanille frowned at Lightning jumping a little at the sudden sound.

"Yup... Lumina is definitely back." Vanille muttered as she walked the short distance to grab the robe and hold it out for Lightning to slip on. Not even missing a beat, Lightning quickly pushed past Vanille, ignoring the garment as she nearly sprinted in the direction of the bathroom. A look of unbridled fury ever present on her face as Vanille was quick to follow.

"Light, clothes. Serah is a prude." Vanille got out as Lightning tossed the door open to see Serah trying to clutch to a towel as Lumina sat in the corner seemingly laughing her ass off the entire time. Something that seemingly increased as she opened her eyes and looked at Lightning.

That was seemingly until she just stopped dead in her tracks. Something that Vanille knew was from seeing the scars that adorned Lightning's body from the incident. Something that Vanille knew it stopped her often if she wasn't reminded how constantly how Lightning got them protecting so many people.

"Light, I see you don't sleep clothed still..." Lumina said as she started to stand up.

"GUYS! While I enjoy this bonding, let's wait until two thirds of us aren't naked!" Serah yelled as she gestured towards the door, something Lightning groaned about. "Seriously! I'm not going to get changed around my sisters and best friend! GET OUT!" Serah yelled as Lightning suddenly bent down clutching onto her leg.

"Lightning, this is why you shouldn't run." Vanille scolded as she gently wrapped her arms around the eldest Farron and started to walk towards the toilet where she flicked the seat down.

"AM I NOT BEING HEARD!" Serah yelled as Lumina started to stand up, dusting herself off.

"Stop being so mad. So you didn't get to finish with Juan... I mean everyone here has seen you naked. And at least ten guys." Lumina said as Vanille rolled her eyes and quickly started to try and manipulate Lightning's head so they were staring eye to eye.

"I'm not going to ask." Lightning said through clenched teeth as she finally relented to Vanille's manipulation of her body. If just for the simple fact she wanted this pain gone. It was at the point where she debated if she could amputate the leg. Seeing the question in Vanille's eyes, Lightning spoke up, still behind clenched teeth. "Pain. Not cramp."

Standing up, Vanille looked around and reached down to pat her pockets frowning at the lack of metal in them. "I need to go get the key. Serah, if you are seriously going to be cranky because you are held up, get in line. Especially if you were using a shower head. Lumina go make sure Zack isn't going to burn the kitchen down again." Vanille demanded as Lumina rolled her eyes and started for the door.

"Nice to be home." Lumina spoke as she started to skip out of the room.

Smiling a little as Vanille started to run out of the room just so she could get the keys and possibly help Lightning. Or at the very least speed up the recovery from the pain that she was in. Just the thought of her being in agony from doing something on pure instinct was enough to hurt Vanille a little. She didn't want to be the reason for that.

Quickly finding the keys on the floor, Vanille made a mental note to find a better and more permanent place for them. If just because she knew that if she were to be inspected and if they were to be found there, she would be fired and Lumina would probably be placed in holding until she were to leave.

Walking into the bathroom again, Vanille rolled her eyes at the sight of Serah seemingly still frozen to her spot in the shower as though she was still trying to get up the courage to move, as Lightning sat still on the toilet rubbing her leg.

"Serah, go get changed in your room. Fang will be here soon, and if she sees you like this you may just fry her brain. I'll make sure you get some time by yourself later. I need to do my job." Vanille deadpanned as she slipped the key into the lock and twisted it. She could just see Serah grumbling out of the corner of her eye as she wrapped a towel around herself and started to walk out of the room.

Reaching into the cabinet to grab the small day box she got for Lightning and quickly opened it to pick out the pills that were needed as she reached for the cup to fill with water before handing them to Lightning.

As her charge took the items and quickly downed the pills and water as she started to shake her head out of discomfort, something that just made Vanille giggle at. After a few minutes, Lightning handed the glass back as she bent down and continued to rub her leg.

"So Serah uses the showerhead for that? That is so gross. I mean others have to use it." Lightning muttered as Vanille chuckled and moved Lightning's hands so she could at least do a better job at relaxing the muscle for Lightning.

"My thoughts exactly. But I mean, Serah doesn't see it like that. Just... you know we may actually want to boil the showerhead." Vanille said with a small smile as she couldn't help but blush being this close to Lightning's lower lips. The thoughts started to flood in of what she could do to her, but she had be strong. "Anyways, how is your memory fairing this morning? Remember why Lumina is here? Or why I'm acting like a nurse to you?"

"Yeah. Lumina is here because I nearly jumped off of my favourite spot... and I hired you so she could come back for a visit." Lightning said as Vanille smiled up at her.

"Good. Now once you are ready, we can go and get some breakfast."

"Nice."

 **Author's Note:**

 **And done... getting some interesting relationship stuff developed... but that is about it. Either way I hope you guys liked it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Some more coming up**

Chapter 7:

Taking her seat, Lightning winced a little at her leg seeming to take that exact time to almost painfully seize. It wasn't that she thought she was out of the woods when it came to the pain that morning, but for some reason it just hurt a lot more and extra people being around just seemed to be taxing her.

"So, how is leg Light?" the raven haired man asked as Lightning took some deep breaths and doubled a little over and practically mauled the flesh in an attempt to soothe the muscle.

It was something that she knew would work, but at the same time she also knew that it wouldn't really do what she wanted it to. "Pain right now mostly. But Vanille wouldn't give me any more pain killers."

"They are super powerful and addictive. If you take more than what your doctor tells you to, you can die. And I speak for everyone here when I say I don't want you to die." Vanille snapped as she took a few steps towards Lightning and started to swat her hands away from her leg and started to rub the leg for her. She could ignore the way her heart was beating frantically as though it was drowning and it was trying to desperately cling to life.

"So while you are down there Vanille, be careful of sticky fingers." Lumina chimed as Vanille felt a blush encompass her being as she heard some chuckling followed by Serah seemingly chuckle along.

"Nah Lum. She needs to worry about dehydration mostly." Serah chuckled out causing Vanille to feel further uncomfortable at that comments.

"Both of you shut it. She is doing all of us a favour. So unless Lumina wants to spend her nights in a cell at the county jail and take a bus here everyday, and if Serah doesn't want a repeat of me forgetting where Lumina is... it is advised to not make Vanille so uncomfortable she quits." Lightning snapped coming to defence to the small redhead. Having no real idea as to why she felt the near immediate need to defend Vanille in this situation.

Glancing down to Vanille, Lightning couldn't help but feel a small sting of deja vu at the sight of Vanille on her knees between her legs like she was. Something that was making her feel a little flushed at the contact. The way Vanille's emerald eyes stared up at her just seemed to make it two fold.

The near constraint on her heart was also increased two fold until the back door was opened as the freezer door was slammed shut. Causing Lumina to just chuckle a little.

"Seems you guys are out of steak... or any meat product really. I told him Serah picked up being a hippie" Lumina said with a slight chuckle as her twin turned to glare at her.

"Have you ever seen a piglet's face? How could I eat something that adorable. And lamb? Even cuter. Plus Claire isn't allowed red meat. Her shrink says it causes her to be angry." Serah stated trying to defend herself knowing that it would be futile of sorts but she wouldn't let her sister try and shame her about her taste in food.

"Yes I have. I've also been told to kill some or not eat. Totally worth it. But if that is your argument, don't let Zack hear it. He'll make you kill Bambi. And then make you eat him." Lumina chimed as Vanille shook her head to ignore the chatter going on around her.

"How is your leg feeling?" Vanille asked as she could hear some stomping coming from outside into the house causing her to just laugh a little internally.

"A lot better. I just don't know why it is hurting so much today." Lightning said as Vanille stopped her massaging of the muscle and quickly stood up. As though something was turning her away from the situation at hand. "I suppose the running wouldn't help." Lightning chimed in as Vanille just smiled at her. A little glad that the other women had separated from the room.

At least Vanille could feel like she could be herself once again with Lightning, provided she hid at least most of her feelings for some of the time she was with the pink haired vixen of her life. Something she knew that she could do once she wasn't being teased.

"Yeah that doesn't help. But after you eat, and have a cup of coffee, we'll do your exercises to try and loosen the muscles up. Or at the very least makes way to an easier future." Vanille said as she turned around and smiled at the coffee still being left in the pot. "Do you want a cup of coffee now? And some water or juice during breakfast?" Vanille asked as Lightning smiled leaning back in her chair.

"Sure. With everything going on I need something to wake me up that isn't searing pain." Lightning said as Vanille just smiled and quickly got two mugs down so she could pour her and Lightning some when she could hear the door bell.

Glancing down the hallway, Vanille smiled at the sight of the door swinging open and Fang walking in holding a large white bag that Vanille just knew was going to be filled with meat that people were expect to cook. Before she even had a chance to ask Fang if she wanted a cup as well the back door swung open once again to reveal the raven haired man walking in, looking slightly angry.

"Seriously? No steak... no actual cut of meat that is meant for normal people? What is a man meant to d-"

"Zack, sounds like Fang is back. And knowing her appetite and how it is similar to yours she probably got something extra for you guys. As for the meat thing, take it up with Serah. She is the one to do the buying of food."

"Don't sell me up the river like that Claire!" Serah snipped as she walked into the kitchen holding the plastic bag as Vanille just took a deep breath as she could see the almost glare in Fang's eyes. Just telling her that Serah had told her about what she had supposedly did while drunk.

Something that alone was more than enough to cause countless people to have a panic attack, but Vanille knew that she had something that no one else had. Namely she had enough of a bond with Fang to know she'd at least be able to explain herself, and she also knew that Fang would accept that Vanille was excessively drunk.

"You need meat in this place Serah. I mean how is anyone meant to heal anything without the needed amino acids found in it?" Zack said as Vanille quickly spared a glance towards Lightning.

Walking over to her with the mugs, she placed one down in front of the woman and smiled a little. As though she was trying to send a signal to see if Lightning wanted an out of this situation. Something that she knew she probably would given how in Vanille's experience she never was a person that was fond of some people yelling and arguing. Namely in how even with her missing large chunks of her memory, the likes of a violent argument could still bring up something painful that Vanille couldn't act like a balm as she once could have.

As Lightning seemed to have gotten the hint that was hidden in Vanille's eyes as she nodded her head. Placing her fingers into her mouth, Vanille let out a sharp whistle getting the attention of everyone in the room causing her to smile a little.

"Zack, go into the living room. I'm sure you are tired or at the very least you can sit down for an hour. Fang we can always talk later, Serah... just cook." Vanille stated as she could see an almost angry flare up inside of Zack's eyes at the being told he should take a seat when Vanille explained her reasoning. "I'm on the clock, and my boss doesn't want to deal with a petty argument this early. Especially when she is in pain and can't exactly leave the room herself." Vanille said in a demanding tone causing a small internal chuckle at the sight of the kitchen and dining room nearly becoming desolate.

Smiling a little as she could see Serah walking towards the counter and started to look into the bag tentatively as though she was terrified that at any minute she would find something horrifying like the head of one of the many animals she had often claimed were _too cute to kill_. Not that she wouldn't put it past Serah's uncle, but Vanille just knew that Fang would never subject Serah to that without any sort of fair warning so she could try and steal her nerves on the matter.

Slapping the flap of plastic closed Serah groaned a little. "Can I get some help with this Vanille? I feel like any second I'll see Bambi's skull with cute eyes glassed over." Serah asked hoping that Vanille would say yes but at the same time she didn't really want to even need to cook the items but knew how it would end if she didn't agree to it.

"Go on Vanille. I'll be fine. I'd actually like if Lumina and I could talk a little." Lightning said as Vanille just pressed her lips into a thin line as she smiled and stood up.

"Lum! Get in here! Claire wants to talk!" Serah yelled overjoyed that she wouldn't need to run the risk of seeing any animal bones in the bag if Vanille was the one going to be cooking. She just hoped that Vanille wouldn't hold some sort of grudge against the playful joking that had been going on between them.

Grabbing her mug, Vanille took a large gulp as she walked towards the bag as she could see Serah nearly fly towards the fridge to clearly pull out the rest of the items so she could do her own part of cooking breakfast as she could see her sister nearly skipping into the room, causing Serah to just smile at how at the very least this whole Lumina coming back meant that their small almost broken family would be whole.

Even if it was for a small time, because Serah knew that if Lumina behaved herself for the entire time and didn't do something that would warrant her to be arrested, then Serah would feel a lot better of doing what Lumina had begged so desperately for her first few months in Pulse with Zack. And then, their family would be complete again.

"Where is the Sargent Hard Ass?" Lumina asked in the same playful manner that caused doubt in Serah's mind that she had actually learned anything with Zack. Namely manners towards people like their eldest sister.

As Serah was walking towards the counter where Vanille was she could hear Vanille almost muttering under her breath 'Lightning does have a very nice hard ass.'

"I'm not deaf."

"Just crazy." Lumina said with a small laugh as she walked towards the table and took the seat just across from her. As if sensing the part coming up, Lumina spoke up once again. "Only under the strictest legal definition. Like how under the strictest legal definition I was a slut that slept with literally everyone of Serah's boyfriends because she stole my toys." Lumina said getting comfortable in the seat, having a brief flashback of how it wasn't all that long ago she'd be sitting across from Lightning near enough constantly getting a lecture over some morality thing that Lumina would just drown out.

"Not all of them." Serah said as Lumina started to chuckle over what, Serah didn't know really.

"No Serah. It was all of them. I mean even Noel and Snow... that was fun... did you know Snow has some homoerotic thoughts? And totally stuck his dick up Noel's ass. Even when I wanted to be the meat of that sandwich."

"Can we not talk about this? It makes me want to go out and beat someone that I might have already done for that exact same thing." Lightning stated as she took some deep breaths, debating if she should really give into her anger like she knew that she was prone to do. Or at least that was what she assumed from what she had been told from the likes of Serah and Vanille. "I just want to take in the fact right now I have both of my sisters back. Now if I could just have my memory back things would be a lot better really."

As Lightning spoke, Lumina just smiled and wrapped her arms around her chest as she looked at Lightning trying to figure out what was the proverbial angle she was trying to get at. Something that Lumina knew personally was as part of Lightning as her pink hair.

Just deciding to go for the low hanging fruit, Lumina spoke up, "Well, you'd still be a cripple and in early retirement... which let's face it, that could make you far crazier than this month will with Zack. But that is mostly because when we get back we have a solid two months to do work that should have been really stretched over three months. But you nearly killing yourself does tend to create exceptions."

"I tried to do what?" Lightning asked as though she felt like she was missing something that was going to be important. Something that just caused a slight chuckle to almost slip out of Vanille as she could see her friends almost blanch as Lightning just started to laugh lightly. "Relax. I remembered that. I was just screwing with the both of you. It is the only thing that will get me through this slight pain before my meds kick in."

"Serah what did you do to our dead serious sister?"

"This is a new side to me. Typically she grits through her teeth and then gets scolded by Vanille for doing that claiming some thing or another about it being unhealt-"

"It is unhealthy!" Vanille snapped as she placed the large pan onto the stove as she started to place some of the meat selections onto it as she turned around and glared at the pink haired twins who had started to glare lightly at her as Lightning just rested her head against the table as Vanille noticed the fact her hands were under the table doing what she knew was her messaging her leg.

Giving them a lopsided smile, Vanille glared lightly back at the twins and quickly pointed towards Lightning causing Lumina to take stock of her eldest sister once again. A slight worry seemed to have taken over Lumina's features once again causing a small amount of shock from Serah and Vanille who both were expecting the same old woman who had constantly never really cared about others as long as she had some sort of gain.

"Seriously Light, you alright? Want me to get you something for the pain?" Lumina asked hoping that it was really just Lightning's mind making her feel the pain. Just because she knew that at least then that her sister wasn't in much real pain.

Shaking her head, knowing that she'd need to step in just to try and prevent Lumina from possibly endangering Lightning's life while trying to do something good. A feat that was seldom seen before today. "If it is a cramp, get the heating pad I keep in Light's room just on top of the dresser. Put it in the microwave for five minutes on full. If it is just normal pain there is nothing you can do that won't possibly kill her." Vanille stated as she could see Lightning's chest expanding a little from taking a deep breath. Something that she knew was her trying to discern what type of pain it was.

"It's a cramp." Lightning said as Vanille almost had to do a double take at the sight of Lumina running out of the room and up the stairs. Something that she could see in the still shocked expression from Serah and Lightning. Something that was a little more relaxing to Vanille in just the simple fact that it wasn't just her.

Smelling the near carbon shifting into the pan Vanille nearly jumped at the fact she knew that she would have to act quickly if she was to save the slabs of bacon in the pan. Turning them over, Vanille smiled at the sight out of the corner of her eye of Lumina nearly reappearing and tossing the small off cream bag into the microwave and turning it on to the time that Vanille had mentioned.

Sniffing the air, Lumina quickly turned to look at the pan that was on the stove and shook her head. "Did you seriously need to burn the bacon? That is like the best part of breakfast." Lumina asked as Vanille rolled her eyes and quickly moved around to grab one of the plates so she could at least not turn it any darker.

"Sorry... we were all just shocked. I mean a few years ago you would have just ignored Claire's pain as you were coming down off god knows what." Serah said in defence of her friend knowing that she would try and defend herself rather poorly compared to how she could do it.

"Plus, there is no way six stripes is all Fang bought. She alone could eat five times that." Lightning reasoned as well as Lumina just rolled her eyes.

"I meant what I said this time. I've changed. When you are a day's trip to the nearest hospital and about that in the other direction to the nearest store... you learn quickly how much you need to rely on people." Lumina said defending herself as she nearly shoved Vanille out of the way to take over the cooking of the meat.

A position in the breakfast construction that Vanille was more than happy to relinquish as she walked over towards Lightning, stopping only a second once she heard the microwave ding causing her to walk over and grab the item.

Shifting the small ceramic beads around as she walked towards Lightning, Vanille bent down and lightly moved Lightning's hands away she lightly plopped the item down and smiled up at Lightning. "Now just give that a couple of minutes to do its job Light. It should ease your leg a lot more."

"Thanks Van." Lightning said causing a small swell in Vanille's heart before it was quickly crushed by what she knew was it being an unintentional statement that just once would make Vanille's entire day. Something that she knew she couldn't let it get the better of her for this month.

Something that just caused a single thought to Vanille, that being ' _this is going to be a long month...'_

 **Author's Note:**

 **And boom... nother chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Guest #1: I'm happy to update. But I agree, poor Vanille even if she is in a prison of her own making. And you'll find out that Lightning often has a whole slew of memory issues. Which will get explained, but not for the next few chapters**

 **Kirika: I'm glad you laughed. this is meant to be the lighter of the two stories I have on going right now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**And even more writing...**

Chapter 8:

"I've literally no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh come on Light. That can't possibly always work." Lumina complained as she skewered the last slab of meat that was resting on the plate. A smile on her face quickly fell as she realised there was a lack of a fight she'd need to put up for it.

"Actually I mean it. What are you talking about. My last solid memory of you and Serah was me going to your parent teacher meetings the year Mom and Dad died." Lightning spoke as she stood up and quickly started to curl her leg in and out a little glad that her day hadn't been that painful on her once breakfast was done.

Glancing towards her other sister Lumina raised an eyebrow as though she was asking an unanswered question as Serah continued to poke at the meat that she was given. As though she was contemplating if it would be worth it to just go hungry for a single night knowing she could probably find something later.

"Apparently her doctor says that was the last stress point where she forced herself to remember. Specifically how you went from an A student to borderline expulsion even with the massive breathing room they gave us because of Mom and Dad." Serah said as Lumina rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, I don't remember most of highschool. Or even a portion of college... I was honestly that high." Lumina muttered as her face contorted trying to remember what was going on when it seemed to have clicked. "Wait, was that before or after I dumped pig shit onto the prom king because he decided to insult Mom?" Lumina asked as Serah started to laugh a little.

Glancing up from her plate again, Serah still remembered that and how that had been the point where it was the final straw that finally broke the staff out of their stupor around them. "No, that was a number of months after."

"It was where they wanted me to put Serah into therapy because as far as they could see you were at least expressing your emotions, even if it was an unhealthy manner, and Serah just seemed to be bottling it up." Lightning said as she smiled a little at being able to move without any major help. Not to mention she was happy that she actually got to talk to both of her sisters. Something that she couldn't remember the last time it actually happened.

Sniffing a little at the fact she remembered how wound tight Serah was, Lumina just glanced towards her sister who glared harshly at her. "What? I haven't done anything."

"I know that look. That is the same look I get when I know how to make fun of Claire or Vanille and they can't do anything about it." Serah stated in a near deadpan voice as Lumina just rolled her eyes at the comment. Knowing that her sister wasn't going to do anything about the comments she was thinking of.

"Stop acting like we are the same. I mean I've changed a lot since I was dragged to Pulse. I also learned a lot. Like how I know how to skin and butcher an animal. And I had bitchish tendencies while drunk and or high." Lumina said clasping a hand over her heart as Lightning just started to laugh a little.

"You both are identical twins. And that includes all your tells. But tell you what, why don't Vanille and I go to the store for some things for some of Mom's brownies?" Lightning asked as the duo just smiled at her. "Provided Serah stops playing with her veal." Lightning said as Serah looked down at the meat and frowned.

"It was fine until Lumina just had to tell me what it is. You know besides a creative lie." Serah muttered as she looked towards her younger sister who looked like she was about to shove the food down into her throat or worse chew it for her to swallow.

"Serah, I haven't had Mom's brownies in a long, long, long time. Zack has tried to make them a few times and has just given me figuratively and one point literally a lump of coal. So, so help me if you don't eat that." Lumina casually threatened as Lightning rolled her eyes.

"Either way you have until I get back. I just need to go make sure Vanille is alright with Fang. Was it just me or did Fang seem a bit angry with Vanille?"

Laughing a little Lumina looked towards Serah once again as she spoke up "What did Vanille try and get frisky with Serah again?" Lumina knew from the way Serah's eyebrows knitted together in anger she knew that she had at least struck a nerve. "Hey, consider yourself lucky. Vanille is hot. In a corruption of innocence kind of way." Lumina continued as Serah just had to resist the urge to punch the younger of them.

"She just said I had a cute butt. And then she tried to kiss me. Nothing new when she gets absolutely hammered." Serah stated intentionally leaving out the part where Vanille had actually gotten handsy. Just because she knew how Lightning would act from the few times it had happened in the past.

If for the simple fact to keep both her sisters here and not one of them in jail for an extended period of time. "I'm not going to question it right now. That can wait for a while." Lightning stated as she took a deep breath and started to walk towards the door to find Vanille when she stopped for a minute. "And Serah needs to actually eat the meat. I will check the compost and the trash." Lightning said as she left her younger sisters.

As she walked into the living room she rolled her eyes at the sight of Zack and Fang cracking into some alcohol she wasn't even aware was in the house. She just knew that it was going to probably be some sort of celebration she knew that she might be dragged into but she'd refused it for a while. "Vanille, I need to go to the store. And therefore I suppose it would be best if you come with me."

"Okay. It gets me out of this." Vanille said as she quickly jumped up from her spot on the floor and was quick to fall into a spot just next to Lightning going to be glad that she could at least put off being forced to drink with Fang already knowing how that was going to go.

Namely in how she was going to make it clear how angry she was with Vanille about getting supposedly further with Serah than she had from countless attempts. And then not to mention she'd turn around and start flirting hard with Serah.

Which would lead to the same place it lead to anyone who flirted with Serah while they were drunk. Namely her making sure the person drink a lot of water and then sends them to bed. A trait that at points made Serah one of the best friends to have, but when it came to Fang who would then get clingy didn't make it nearly as easy for everyone as Serah might have thought it was.

Shoving those thoughts from her head as she was stuck with how she was going to taking a long moonlit walk with Lightning. That would take priority. How was she meant to not jump Lightning's bones at that point. Quickly sliding her sandals on, Vanille turned towards Lightning as to make it seem like she hadn't been thinking of anything major, Vanille smiled at Lightning grabbing the tongue of her shoe and quickly slipping it onto her bad leg first with ease that made Vanille just smile at the fact that it meant that she wasn't in pain.

Standing up, Lightning smiled at the fact she knew that she knew at least in this small grace period everything seemed to be somewhat alright. At least in the pain management area. "So let's go before my leg starts to act up again." Lightning said as she was quick to walk towards the door when Vanille held a hand to her chest. Frowning deeply as she realised in that simple contact of Lightning hadn't been wearing a bra the entire day.

Stifling the blush that she knew was taking over her face, Vanille took a deep breath as she spoke up. "If you are worried about that, do you want me to bring your cane? Because it is better to have it and not need it Light." Vanille said as Lightning rolled her eyes and moved the hand off her chest. Just wondering why her chest just felt so tight from the contact of Vanille.

"It is a stupid thing and I don't need it. My leg has been fine almost the entire day. So let's go. That has been my entire point." Lightning said as she quickly walked the short distance towards the door, lightly tugging Vanille with her, just somehow wondering why she hadn't let go of her nurse's hand. Somehow that idea just seemed so wrong to her.

Something that perplexed her just as much as why the feeling of Vanille's hand on her chest made her feel like she wanted more without the cloth barrier separating them. As Vanille let out an 'eep' she closed the front door and let Lightning drag her out of the home. Something that Vanille couldn't help but feel the need to chance her arm figuratively and lightly wormed her hand into a better position to just weave her fingers into Lightning's.

When no reaction came in the form of Lightning ripping her hand off of her, Vanille couldn't help but feel her chest tighten once more as panic started to set in. She wanted to do so much more now as they fell into a comfortable stride next to each other, but if Vanille could settle for just the holding of her hand, then everything was going to be perfect to her.

Lightning didn't know why she didn't just pull her hand free. Somehow this had seemed so perfect, and yet so taboo that Lightning for whatever reason didn't want it to end. So instead she was content with just letting their hands stay in the position they had accidentally fallen into. Somehow this had been for the best to Lightning as her heart started to even out.

Glancing down the path they had started to take, she couldn't help but take notice of how it was the scenic route. The smell of the salt water started to waft towards Lightning as she was almost glad that the sense of deja vu had stayed. It was typically the only time she felt like she remembered something from the blocked off section of her mind.

Knowing that she'd need to break it, if just for her own curiosity Lightning spoke up. "Hey Vanille... have we done something like this before? I'm getting a sense like I've done this before." Lightning said as Vanille smiled at her.

The smile that Vanille had hid the fact of how much she was freaking out as she remembered this was the route Lightning liked walking with her back to her apartment when it got late. She didn't know how she had forgotten something like that, but knew that she could at least half lie.

"You used to walk me home this way when I was helping Serah on a project because you didn't like how this place could get dangerous." Vanille said knowing that she was lying from sheerly not mentioning that they had also often had sex down on the beach, or even against a few walls.

"Did we ever accidentally hold hands?" Lightning asked as though she was trying to let Vanille that she could let go if she got uncomfortable.

Blushing a little at the other thoughts, Vanille smiled at her. "Amongst other things that had happened. You walked me home a lot towards the end of the year when Serah had all the projects she had to finish and turn in and I was meant to keep her awake for them." Vanille said knowing that she was probably damning her soul from all the lying but knew it would be worth it if she could keep holding Lightning's hand.

"Okay." Lightning said just accepting the situation. She knew that Vanille wasn't one that would lie. She just couldn't help but feel like there was something more that wasn't being told to her. But then again that was a feeling that to her was becoming so common that it borderlined on being her default emotion.

She just decided that she should enjoy the feeling of contact with Vanille's soft hands. For some reason they just seemed to bring this calming influence to her. An influence that she was perfectly fine of being ignorant of the cause outside of she just liked being in contact with Vanille's hands.

Taking a lungful of the sea air, Lightning just smiled as she walked a few more steps and glanced up towards the sky and enjoyed the cloudless night. Feeling her getting tugged along a little, Lightning just let her brow furrow as she felt like there was just a thin wall keeping some of her memories back, just made Lightning clench her eyes a little as she tried to force a mental note to come back here eventually by herself. Maybe she could get at least some of her memories back.

"So do you mind if I ask the reason for the late store visit? I mean if you wanted something specific you could have just asked Zack or Serah when they went to go get things for dinner today." Vanille asked, just wanting to get anything that would keep the thoughts from her mind of how romantic this seemed to be.

"It was a thought that didn't occur until I was talking to Serah and Lumina after dinner. And I couldn't just ask either of them to get all the things because ironically I doubt they would remember all the items needed." Lightning said with a slight chuckle at the end, glad that she could hear the almost angelic laugh that came from Vanille.

"What are you going to make? The cure to some disease like cie'th? Because that doesn't run in your family and there already is a cure that isn't death." Vanille said as Lightning rolled her eyes lightly.

"No, I'm going to make my mother's brownie recipe. I do remember it was the only thing that could keep both Serah and Lumina happy when it came to most things, and apparently Zack, even though it is his family's recipe he has failed at it, and Serah doesn't know all the things needed." Lightning said with a smile as Vanille nodded her head. "Have you had them before? Because they are great" Lightning asked as Vanille just chuckled a little.

"Light, I've been friends with your sisters since sixth grade. So yes. Yes I have." Vanille said with a slight chuckle at the expression on Lightning's face.

Lightning knew that the expression was one that wasn't going to be missed, but she just knew of one way that might be able to give her an out. "You're expecting the one of us, who has retrograde amnesia to remember things. How rude. I mean I'm just trying to let my nurse in on a part of my life."

"Light, I know you don't care about that kind of thing. But come on." Vanille said as she lightly tugged Lightning towards the small convenience store, secretly hoping that this place wasn't going to have everything they needed just so she could hold onto Lightning's hand more.

As they walked into the store, Vanille felt her heart sink a little at the feeling of Lightning pulling her hand free from her own as she grabbed the basket and started to methodically walk down some of the aisles.

' _At least I get to stare at her ass a little... it is such a nice butt._ ' Vanille thought as she was quick to catch up to Lightning. Just getting ready mentally to be near the woman. Knowing that at least it would appear under the guise to help, but Vanille didn't overly care. It would just give her time to be with the woman of her dreams.

Something that she knew was a point of mockery from Serah, but she supposed that it would at least get a little better for her once Serah starts to forget some of the aspects. Something that she had no doubt would just be a matter of time.

As they started to walk down one of the aisles, Vanille just took a second to stare at the features of Lightning's lean body. One that made Vanille question so much. Namely how she was able to maintain it, but seemingly she just did.

She had no idea how or what Lightning was doing whatever it was that she was, but she did know that the expression on Lightning's face was enough to snap Vanille lightly out of her admiring Lightning's body.

"Vanille, grab my box. And help me up." Lightning said as Vanille coughed lightly and could see the small box of popcorn in her hands.

Grabbing the box and tossing it into the basket that she lightly kicked out of the way so she could help Lightning without injuring her further. Something that made Vanille feel her heart sink a little as she realised that Lightning had been in some pain that she wasn't letting onto.

"I know that look. Cut it out. It wasn't from pain. My leg just locked up a little. It will be fine in a few seconds." Lightning said as Vanille rolled her eyes.

"Did it lock up at the hip or at the knee?" Vanille said feeling a blush as Lightning had started to move her a little closer to her chest in what she knew was probably was to try and use her as a rest for her leg, but that didn't stop the flow of blood being redirected from her brain.

"Knee. Same place it always locks up. Just give me a few seconds and I'll get it unlocked." Lightning stated as Vanille knew she had to put her foot down about that part, but it had been too late as she heard a pop followed by Lightning seething a little.

"There, let's get the rest of this done." Lightning said as Vanille noticed the limp from the sheer pain she had to be in from doing something like that causing Vanille to scream internally as she quickly picked up the basket and held it away from Lightning.

"If your leg is locking up, and you are going to brute force the answer which would have just been a few extra minutes thereby causing a limp, I'll carry the basket and if I need to you on the way back." Vanille said in a scolding manner that she knew that would have been a lot easier to do and she would have done it sooner if it had been towards literally any other person.

"Fine."

 **Author's Note:**

 **And there we go. Another chapter of heavy Lightning/Vanille. Don't you just love it?**


	9. Chapter 9

**And time for some more writing.**

Chapter 9:

"I'm telling you Van. It is fine. It just stuck a bit. Nothing I can't handle pain wise." Lightning muttered as Vanille rolled her eyes and stared back at her. Debating if she should just break the traditional role just to smack Lightning once or twice. "I know, I know. I shouldn't be. But I don't want to wait for ten to twenty minutes for my leg to uncramp as we are expected back home. Especially with the suicide attempt that had happened."

Rolling her eyes once again, as she started to swipe Lightning's keys and started to flick through them just so she could get through the door and Lightning could get some proper rest for her leg. She wouldn't care what Serah or Lumina wanted or what Lightning had promised.

The only issue that Vanille could see was if they wanted to, she had no doubt that Lumina would be able to over power her now. A thought that if Vanille was being honest did sound at least somewhat appealing if it would have been one of the pink haired woman's sisters but not Lumina with her near childish antics.

As the door was opened a loud din filled Vanille's ears. One that she recognised a little being the sound of Fang drinking with someone that could hold their own with her. A feat that wasn't common but made Vanille loath the fact that she knew Fang wasn't going to have anyone to make sure she got home safe, and knew the alternative that Serah might force would cause Serah's room to get cramped.

Not to mention the flirting Fang would do would be as subtle as a behemoth in a china shop. And Vanille wasn't even sure if that was accurate given how a behemoth would be a little more subtle in its intentions.

"Serah... or Lumina... either, both, doesn't matter. You might want to take what you hold valuable and hid it. Especially if this is going to be like the last time Fang went back to our village." Vanille yelled into the house as Lightning rolled her eyes and gripped her keys in the door before pulling them out.

"Already di-"

"I'll have you know Van, I'm not nearly that bad anymore... plus Caius was there, and you know how we get when it comes to anything competitive." Fang interjected as she could almost hear the groan coming from Vanille. One that Lightning wasn't sure what was the reasoning behind but she didn't care.

"Serah, can you help me make these? Vanille is being a bit moody since we got into the store and on the way back." Lightning asked hoping just to drift the conversation from something she didn't know everything about. Hell she wasn't even sure if she knew half of the facts or even if she ever did know them. All she did know was that she could make brownies or teach Serah to make them at the very least.

Turning around, Vanille glared a little at Lightning. She figured that this would possibly be the outcome, but she had to clear the rumours that she knew would spread from that lie. "You forced a cramp out of your leg making you limp the rest of the shopping and the walk back while carrying nothing. Be glad I didn't call the likes of Yuji to pick us up and drop us off." Vanille snapped at Lightning who rolled her eyes at the near pup trying to seem intimidating to an older dog.

"No Light. Serah is a bitch. Teach me so that way Zack and me don't get screwed when we feel like we deserve some." The youngest of the Farron trio said sticking her head out of the door frame to the living room.

Something that Lightning at least smiled a little at. She knew that it would probably be best given that this may be the last time she'd get to see Lumina before she would go back for however long. A small curse to Lightning really given how she still wasn't sure how long that time would be.

"Are you drinking in there?" Lightning asked knowing that she promised that she wouldn't scold, but she couldn't help but do it at that minute if her sister was breaking whatever sort of flimsy deal Amodar had orchestrated to get her there in the first place.

"No. I'm just flicking through the movies to see which ones I can swipe before I go back because the winters on Pulse suck and are stupidly long. Why is your first reaction to always assume the worst of me." Lumina said a little hurt as Serah started to descend the stairs.

"Apparently you sleeping with all of my boyfriends, the drinking, gambling, something like five pages of misdemeanour offences... several drug charges ranging from possession to intent to sell. Need I go on?" Serah asked as Lumina glared at her as she raised a hand and dragged the thumb across her throat. "Vague death threats can be added on top."

Rolling her eyes as she started to shift her head a little. "Okay, first things first, most of those are offences from when I was a minor, therefore they are expunged or at the very least sealed. Second, if you are going to make me go months possibly a whole extra year without having Mom's brownies, I'll gladly through the first few punches."

"Both of you enough." Lightning spoke in a raised tone, enjoying the fact she still seemed to be able to make good on some of the mannerisms that she seemed to have committed to muscle memory. "Both of you can help. I just can't exactly stay standing without Vanille going to give me a lecture on muscle strain or something stupid that makes zero sense." Lightning stated as she felt Vanille rolling her eyes.

Before Lightning could take the bag from Vanille's grasp Lumina had covered the distance between where she was standing and Vanille to pluck the back from her hands before running off into the kitchen like a child on Christmas morning.

Shaking her head because she knew that she couldn't exactly stay mad that at the notion. At least she knew that Lightning wasn't going to be on her feet much longer which would mean that maybe she would be able to mitigate some of the pain that she would be in in the morning because of it.

"Light, I'll bring your meds down in a minute. But have a few slices of bread or something." Vanille stated as Lightning rolled her eyes and started to walk towards the kitchen just behind Serah. A smile that was ever present as she turned around and closed the door.

Groaning a little internally as she started to climb the stairs, hoping that Lightning would at least take her serious in the importance of listening to the doctors when it came to how to take medication.

Quickly walking into the bathroom, Vanille grabbed the keys that were resting around her neck, Vanille quickly slipped one into the lock before giving it a turn and opening it. Just glad that at least the medication wouldn't guilt trip her or make some sort of quip towards her about something.

Jumping a little as she heard the door close behind her, Vanille spun around to see Fang staring a bit at her. A look in her eyes that Vanille knew well enough causing her to just groan a little. "I get it Fang. Your mad I grabbed Serah's cute butt. I still don't have a thing for her. She is all yours if you can get out of the friendzone." Vanille started as she started to try and get to the door. "Now if you don't mind I do have a job that I need to do." Vanille continued as Fang caught her hand.

"Come on Van... you already have a girlfriend. And you know I have a crush on Serah." Fang said as Vanille rolled her eyes.

"That was why we went out Fang. I really don't know about the whole girlfriend thing anymore. I mean we see each other daily... but that is where it stops. We don't even talk like we used to. Regardless I said I'm sorry, and that I'm not trying to get Serah. Now seriously can I go and make sure Lightning doesn't rip off someone's head because she is in pain?" Vanille asked knowing that the half lie normally wouldn't work but she could tell from the look on Fang's face that she accepted it.

"You might want to lock the cabinet then." Fang said after a few minutes as Vanille felt like she wanted to smack her head a little. Quickly turning around as she could hear Fang leaving the room as she grabbed the key and quickly reinserted it and spun it.

Leaving the room, Vanille started to walk down the stairs as she could hear some laughing in the kitchen just making her feel a pang of jealousy. She wanted that to be their family that her and Lightning had fantasised about. But she knew that that wasn't going to happen any time soon until Lightning would get her memory back.

It was a factor that had brought some minor pain to Vanille, but she knew that it would be fine as long as she could stay close to Lightning. Lightly pushing the door Vanille just rolled her eyes as she could see the group getting silent and staring at her.

A small laugh almost escaped Vanille's lips as she could see Lightning eating a piece of bread carefully. As though she was getting ready just in case to ignore the pain and shove Vanille out of the room.

"I got the pills. Finish that slice and I'll give them to you." Vanille stated as Lightning rolled her eyes and shoved the slice into her mouth. As she swallowed the item, she gulped and quickly picked up the glass that had been resting on the counter that Vanille just knew was so she could take the pills just fine.

Covering the short distance, Vanille placed the several pills for Lightning's night time dose and just stood there patiently. Waiting for her to swallow the pills so she could make sure they were properly taken and not just tossed the second she wasn't looking.

It wasn't that Vanille doubted that Lightning would do that, but she also knew how Lightning wasn't fond of taking medication no matter how much easier it would make her life. Which would include pain killers for her leg so she could possibly sleep just fine that night and wake up the next morning not feeling as bad.

"There. Now do you mind Vanille? Family secret and such." Lightning said as Vanille just stared lightly before she turned around and just decided to take her leave. The only thought occurring to her really was that she might be able to actually have some brownies which would still only be the second best thing that had happened that night.

It was only beaten back from the fact Lightning willingly held her hand as they took a walk alongside the moonlit sea wall. A journey they had made countless times before, but it had always been one of her favourite things to do. Solely just because she knew that somewhere deep in Lightning's mind she still remembered what they once had.

Walking into the living room, Vanille took a seat in the chair just watching her friend and her other friend's uncle drinking. She just knew that they would be doing this, it still didn't make it any better to Vanille that she knew there was probably going to be some stupid drinking game followed by the drunk flirting from Fang that she still feared so. Even more so now that Vanille knew without a doubt Fang knew about her accidental hand grabbing from when she was drunk.

It was like Fang was trying to stake a claim that Vanille wasn't even one hundred percent sure if Serah would rebuff the advances just because Vanille was positive that she actually enjoyed the attention from Fang, even if she had accidentally been playing with Fang's emotions like that.

Witnessing the gulping down the liquid in the glass, Zack slammed it down onto the table as his face contorted a little. "You know Cocoon can't do a lot of things right... but they do know how to do proper alcohol." The man stated as he picked up the glass and poured some more into it. "So anyway, Vanille... word has it you have a thing for Serah."

"I just grabbed her butt when I was wasted. Serah isn't my type. She is too... I don't know... damsely. I want to be the one to get swept off my feet and protected." Vanille stated as the man who had started the sort of questioning started to shift his face and tossed the glass he was holding at the wall.

As the sound of the glass shattered, Vanille cringed inward as she heard some near sprinting towards the room as Vanille started to sulk and walk carefully towards the glass shards as so she could start picking up the shards as she could just see Serah bursting into the room.

A glare was ever present as she caught the eyes of her uncle. "Zack! What happened?" Serah asked as Vanille rolled her eyes as she could hear the smile in the man's voice. As though he knew nothing terrible was going to happen.

"The glass just fell off the table. I think the table is lopsided... you don't need to worry about that. I'll fix it in the morning. But you should come in here with your sisters and we can drink as a family. You know celebrate." Zack said with a smile as Vanille rolled her eyes.

"Zack, I know when you are lying. You have the exact same tell as Claire. So tell me, is this something I should know about? Because if you start tearing apart the furniture I like, I'm going to be mad." Serah scolded as the man rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me. I'll cut your eyelids out so you can't do it that easily."

"I swear if I didn't know better it is like your mother is back scolding me. It slipped off the table from a slight nudge. Relax. Now come on, I want to drink with my nieces." Zack said with a slight pout as he spoke up. "Come on... Fang is awfully lonely..." Zack said as Serah started to blush a little as she puffed her cheeks out. "Yup, definitely like your mother."

"I will not dignify that. You owe me a new glass tumbler." Serah said as she started to storm out of the room. As she entered the kitchen she started to puff her cheeks again as she could see Lumina snickering as she licked the chocolate mass on the spoon.

As she could feel an eyebrow twitch at her twin eating what Serah considered one of the best parts and laughing at her. A laugh that was making Serah debate if it was worth it now to just commit sororicide at that moment. Something that was made increasingly more tempting by the sight of Lightning sitting on the other counter with the spatula doing something similar to Lumina.

"Say anything, and I'll kill the both of you." Serah seethed as Lumina started to laugh harder.

"You couldn't kill me in the womb. Can't kill me now. But I don't see why you wouldn't just give Fang a chance. She is a fucking goddess."

"Language." Lightning scolded as she reached next to her to grab the mixing bowl with one hand and held it out for Serah to take.

Grabbing the plastic bowl with a frown as she stared at her sisters. "I don't because I'm not a lesbian. I don't have anything against them... just it isn't for me." Serah said as she placed her hand into the bowl and scraped along the edge to collect some of the chocolatey goodness on her hand before she pulled it out. "I mean... how would two women even do something without the use of toys? And even then at that point I can take care of myself." Serah stated as she quickly shoved some of her fingers into her mouth and started to suck them clean.

"Light you want to explain? Because I might make her go celibate. Even though I've never really had girl on girl experience without a guy being there. Including Snow." Lumina stated as Lightning raised an eyebrow at her. As though there was a piece missing.

Something that was made more and more apparent to Lumina as the time went on. Groaning a little and knowing that if Lightning didn't know that one thing than it meant that she might even have a chance with Vanille as Lightning figured out something that she had already figured out once. She just had to do it once again.

"Fine. I'll do it." Lumina said as she took one further long lick of the spoon before she snickered a little at Serah starting to cringe. "You see Serah, what one woman can do with another includes things a guy tries to do... but has so many issues fi-"

"I don't want to here the rest of this. Ever. Especially if it involves my ex you slept with apparently. And some poor girl. Let me keep my ignorance of Snow still being a nice guy." Serah interrupted as the door behind her was opened to reveal Vanille walking into the room holding the shards of glass and placing them down on the counter.

"Fine then, Vanille you mind explaining to Serah how two or more girls have sex?" Lumina asked, already knowing that Vanille was going to at least be partially embarrassed but would at least explain it a little. And maybe get Serah to at least try giving Fang a chance.

Turning around Vanille glared a little at Lumina before she turned to Serah and blushed a little. "It is kind of complicated... but I mean guys are kind of selfish, and don't know what they are doing down there most of the time. And I did try a guy or two. Women are so much better at everything in the bedroom... you should at least try it... you have a better chance then Lumina anyway. She is as smooth as coarse sandpaper."

"Okay. ow. At least Brutus had the decency to kill his friend!" Lumina yelled as Vanille left the room leaving the sisters to be alone again. "If she didn't look so cute walking away..."

"EW!" Serah said as she was left being unsure where she could go. But the thought of drinking was becoming an increasingly better, if just so she could forget about this entire night. A tempting thought that was increased as she walked towards the fridge and quickly opened it and grabbed one of the bottles. "Driving me to drink... this is going to be a long month." Serah muttered as she turned around.

 **Author's Note:**

 **And there is another... hope you guys liked it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**And now we have another chapter.**

Chapter 10:

Smiling a little, Vanille started to rub her eyes as she rolled onto her side. Cracking an eye open Vanille barely let out an 'eep' as she could see the distinct tan arm wrapping around Serah's midsection and pulling her tightly to her.

Shoving the sleep out of her mind, Vanille sat up and quickly looked into the bed of her friend to see Serah and Fang face to face in a seemingly deep sleep. Quickly diving towards her phone, Vanille started to swipe through her apps quickly just so she could get a picture of this.

Taking a few careful steps just so she could get a decent picture, Vanille smiled as she pressed the large round button on her screen. Walking out of the room, Vanille smiled as she glanced at the time. Knowing that she'd have a while before she'd have to wake Lightning up.

Walking down the stairs to try and assess the damage from the night that had just happened that she was starting to regret the fact that she had to turn herself in early if Fang and Serah had gotten together.

Rounding the corner, Vanille nearly jumped at the sight of Lumina standing in the kitchen humming a small tune to herself. With an eyebrow raised, Vanille almost cringed at the sight of Lumina glancing over her shoulder.

"Relax. I'm not on anything. Zack just normally has me up a lot earlier... so it was just instinct to get up. But I definitely wouldn't eat this. This is... let's say punishment for my twin." Lumina stated calmly as she pointed towards what Vanille could see was an almost black colour bread. "Don't worry. It is edible and it won't kill her... unless she is still taking those diet pills Snow had her take."

"Is this about how Serah and Fang are upstairs practically spooning and about an inch away from kissing?" Vanille asked hoping that she would get an answer. One that came at Lumina looking shocked as she quickly ran out of the room and up the stairs.

Shaking her head a little, Vanille started to nudge the plate further into the counter just so someone like Lightning doesn't accidentally eat whatever it was that Lumina was planning. Hearing a small gasp followed by a door closing Vanille just smiled as she walked over towards the coffee machine and grabbed two mugs and took them down.

Glancing towards the door, Vanille smiled at the sight of Lumina walking into the room with a shocked expression strewn on her face. "Fang and Serah... they are... they didn't become a thing in my absence did they? Because they both are super naked." Lumina whispered as looked towards Vanille practically begging for answers.

"No they didn't... I thought you would have known why they are like that. I went to bed early last night. Remember?" Vanille stated as she poured herself some coffee before side stepping for the sugar. "And where is Zack?" Vanille asked as her friend started to bite her lip.

"Zack went out to get some lumber... he has a plan. But I mean all that happened was they had a fair bit to drink... but Serah stole my brownie. Hence the present of the what I call, the _poopy_ sandwich. Because that is going to run through her and take everything. We probably won't see her for the day and we'll lose the toilet but it will be worth it." Lumina began as she walked back towards what Vanille could just assume was a laxative infused bread that was meant to get Serah back.

Taking a small drink Vanille was about to speak up when Lumina beat her to it again. "Do you think they fucked? Because I'll be pissed then. Fang is so hot... and if a super straight person like Serah gets some I'll be really mad."

"Few things, one Serah is not straight. I've seen her stare at women. Two if you really want to get with a girl... you can't come on like you would a guy. Actually try being smooth. Finally, Fang is like a six... at best." Vanille said defensively as raised the cup again just to breathe into it a bit to cool it down. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to slam this cup of coffee before I go and wake up Lightning because I don't trust you won't get me next while I do my job."

"Relax. I'll be working with Zack most of the day because he wants to get the gift done in one day." Lumina said as she walked towards the fridge and smiled as she pulled out a jar that Vanille recognised as being a prune jam that Lightning often liked in her oatmeal. "And this is how I'm going to get back for the Fang thing." Lumina said with a grin that Vanille just recognised as one that Lumina had used on multiple occasions when she was going to do something that she knew would cause people suffering without actually killing them.

"Okay I have to know before I practically say you can kill a friend over something like brownies. What the hell is in the bread?" Vanille asked just wanting to make sure this really wasn't going to kill Serah.

"It is kind of like pumpernickel. Just with a lot more rye in there, and some oats. It is what Zack eats when he is a bit blocked up and he has tricked me into eating it like twice. The prune jam is a kindness really. Don't worry. Just drink the coffee and go and wake up Light. Don't tell her about Serah and Fang though. She'll get in the way of this." Lumina stated as Vanille shook her head and took a large gulp of the coffee. She just knew that this was going to come back and bite her a little, but she also knew that it wouldn't be for a while.

Rolling her eyes a little at the notion of Lumina doing something like that, Vanille couldn't help but feel like not much had really changed in since highschool and college. Placing the empty mug into the sink, Vanille started to walk towards the stairs when she could hear what she knew was cackling. Just making her regret her choice to leave Lumina alone.

' _I just hope Serah will be alright after this... but she isn't my charge right now._ ' Vanille thought as she walked into Lightning's room and just smiled at the naked woman laying down with a smile on her sleeping face. Something that brought Vanille a certain amount of joy at the fact that she knew that if Lightning was in pain it would come to the surface while she was sleeping.

Gently placing a hand onto Lightning's shoulder, Vanille gave it a gently nudge as she spoke up. "Light, it is time to get up so you can start your day." Vanille said as the pink haired woman cracked an eye open to just stare up at her.

"Five more minutes." Lightning muttered as she she closed the open eye before sliding an arm under one of the pillows to pull it closer to her.

"Light, you always have bad leg pain when you sleep in. Come on, let's get you up so you can get your meds going while it is easy for you right now." Vanille said with a smile as Lightning groaned a little before opening the eye again to look up at Vanille.

"Climb into the bed if you want... I just want to sleep a few more minutes." Vanille heard causing her to cough a little.

"What did you say?" Vanille asked hoping that she wasn't in some cruel dream at that minute.

"I said fine, I'll get up. I just need my robe." Lightning said as Vanille felt her heart sink. Even when she should have known better. But she just knew that one day, Lightning will say something like that again. Or at the very least she hoped that Lightning will say it again one day.

Smiling as she walked around towards the hook and grabbed the item as she turned around to see Lightning starting to shift into a sitting position. A small groan slipping past her throat as Vanille held the robe out for her to put on.

Standing up, Lightning smiled a little as she took a step, her limp being very visible to Vanille, but she seemed to be walking on her own weight. The simple motion was more than enough to bring some confidence to Vanille. To the point that Vanille was actually debating internally if Lightning kept being this able she might even reward her by letting her go to the gym provided she didn't go onto the treadmill.

"How is your memory today Light?" Vanille asked knowing that this was nothing but a ritual at this point, but she enjoyed it from how Lightning was at least honest with her.

"Lumina's here and you are my nurse because Lumina had a small drug habit that was apparently more common knowledge than I would have liked." Lightning said as the robe came to rest on her shoulders and she started to tie the lengths of cord around her waist.

"It isn't that common outside of her friends, and you and Serah. It just so happened that the judge was the same one who Lumina had been brought before for a few cases of driving under influence." Vanille said just hoping to relax Lightning a little. "But come on, let's go get your meds into you then I'll make you some breakfast because Serah is still asleep, Lumina is plotting something involving bread... and Zack is out doing... I've got no idea." Vanille said as Lightning just shivered a little.

"Is whatever Lumina plotting legal?" Lightning asked as Vanille just smiled as she held the door open for Lightning to walk out.

"Yes. Just... don't eat any bread she gives you." Vanille said with a smile on her face as Lightning just started to walk down the hallway with a smile on her face. It was almost like Lightning just knew deep down that Lumina wasn't going to really harm anyone just make for an uncomfortable time.

"Fine, let's just get this medication done."

"Agreed"

* * *

Walking into the backyard, Lightning winced a little as she took one of the steps down, a little glad that Vanille quickly caught her just to give her some rest. She was almost regretting this one thing, but she knew it was a lot easier for her to make sure her uncle didn't tear apart the garden she enjoyed to do whatever he was doing with the large lengths of lumber and the few power tools he had.

Happy that she wasn't going to fall over again, Lightning started to work her way towards the table and quickly took a seat. As she started to rub her leg, she just smiled at the sight of Lumina quickly walking out of the house with smile as she started to walk towards the raven haired man.

"Are you sure Serah is going to be alright?" Lightning asked as Vanille just smiled at her.

"I never said she was going to be alright. I just said if you hear her scream right now, don't go running to see what is wrong. Serah might have done some things drunk that she may regret when she wakes up." Vanille said with a smile as she turned to watch what the working duo just so she could try and figure what they were building.

Shaking her head a little, Vanille glanced over towards Lightning who had started to look a bit uneasy. Rolling her eyes, Vanille reached across and rested her hand on top of Lightning's. Something that just caused her heart to double in beats, but she knew that she had to reassure Lightning. "Light, relax. Serah isn't in any danger."

"But... what if she..."

"Cutting you off there Light. Just trust your nurse here that sleeps in Serah's room. she'll be fi-" Vanille was cut off by the near ear piercing scream causing her to just clamp her hand tighter onto Lightning's so she wasn't going to run off and possibly hurt herself further.

"Serah's up!" Lumina called back with a melodic tone in her voice something that made Lightning question it further, but seemingly got the answer at the sound of Vanille chuckling a little. "Might as well tell Light now. She can't ruin that fun surprise Serah made for herself." Lumina continued as she picked up a hammer and started to spin it around in her hand as she walked towards some ramshackle construction.

As Light stared into the emerald orbs, almost pleading with Vanille who held up her hand and took a deep breath. "Serah may have had sex with Fang. All we know is they were cuddling up naked in her bed this morning. So we should just let them figure that out. I also have a picture if you want to see it, or if you think there was anything fishy." Vanille said as Lightning took a deep breath and relaxed the pulling she had been doing that was making her want to just run to make sure one of her sisters was actually alright.

Sensing the woman's want, Vanille freed a hand and quickly slipped it into her pocket before pulling her phone out and unlocking it just so Lightning could see how nothing wrong went on. Smiling when she got to the picture, Vanille turned it around to show her once girlfriend how happy her sister was with Fang even in sleep.

"See, nothing is wrong. If there was, I wouldn't have told you I would have called Amodar and woken them up before I even left her room. But that clearly wasn't the case." Vanille said as she quickly locked her phone again and slipped it into her pocket as to prevent Serah from seeing it and smash her phone. Something that Vanille always hated about the woman.

Seemingly accepting what was happening would have been something Serah could have stopped if she didn't want it to happen, Lightning turned her hand inside Vanille's and started to rub her thumb across the knuckles. A smile on her face as she could see a small amount of red dusting Vanille's features. "Okay, I won't go and possibly attempt to beat Fang. I have no doubt she would just fight me and let me win or get brow beaten by Serah for hurting me." Lightning said as Vanille smiled a little at the feeling and slipped her hand free from it as she could hear some rapid footsteps down the stairs followed by the front door opening and slamming shut.

At that sound, Lumina quickly started to skip towards the door and smiled as she slipped into the building with a song on her lips, just saying a simple statement of "Don't worry Light. I'll go make sure our sister is still as straight as she once thought. I'll even bring her a breakfast."

Taking a deep breath Lightning looked towards her uncle who had started to chuckle a little walked towards the small cutting platform he had created with a circular saw in his hands. "If either of you need to go to the toilet I suggest going now. Because Serah is going to be in there for most of the day if Lumina is doing what I think she is." Zack stated as he pulled the trigger and started to cut the board he was kneeling on.

Smiling a little as Lumina seemed to be coming down with a slightly shaken Serah in tow. "Don't worry Serah. I'm sure drunk you is at least curious. But don't worry. We all had breakfast and I even saved you some. Zack calls it his hangover curing sandwich. It looks bad, but it is perfectly safe." Vanille could hear in what she knew was some form of a demonic sales pitch as Lumina handed her twin the plate that had been resting on the counter. "Now, just go outside, enjoy the sunshine and I'll get you a nice cup of coffee to go alone with it." Lumina said lightly nudging Serah towards the open door.

Taking a few far too careful steps for Vanille to not find it funny. Taking the seat next to Lightning, Serah took a deep breath. "Does anyone have any idea what happened? I refuse to think that while drunk Fang and I would have sex..." Serah stated quickly as she started to take some more calming breaths causing Vanille to just smile at her.

"Nah, Lumina didn't know, and Lightning and I went to bed early last night remember? Whatever happened only you and Fang really know." Vanille said as Serah just shook her head and raised the disgusting looking food and took a bite out of it. Enjoying the fact that Lumina had at least appeared to have taken some sympathy on her. That was until she could see Lumina walking outside with a single mug.

"What's the matter with this stuff?" Serah asked as she eyed the coffee and sandwich wondering what was going to jump out of either to scare her. "You never do anything nice."

"Okay, wow. Hurtful." Lumina stated as she placed a hand on her chest and just took some deep breaths as some tears started to well up on the corner of Lumina's eyes. "I mean, I can see why you'd be sceptical, but I'm just trying to look after my big sister who drank a lot last night." Lumina said as she started to rub her eyes and quickly reached to take the plate and mug when Serah quickly pulled them back.

"It isn't that I'm not happy... it is just the last time you did something like this, you laced the food with weed when I had a test in a few hours." Serah said trying to detect that unique taste once again.

"Serah think about it. Even if I wanted to, I can't get caught with that stuff on me, I wouldn't have enough time to make it, and my old connections are all in jail or serving in the military. But if you don't trust it, fine. I won't make you eat it." Lumina said once again as she reached for the items when Serah once again removed them.

"No... I'll eat it. Just go help Zack... with whatever it is he is doing."

"Are you sure?" Lumina asked rubbing her eyes once again in what Vanille just knew was going to be a crocodilian like manner.

"Yes."

"Okay." Lumina said as she turned around and started to walk towards the man.

' _She could sell sand to the Al Bhed.'_ Vanille thought as she turned towards Lightning who smiled a little at the sight of Lumina being seemingly helpful. _'I suppose it is better to be in ignorance right now.'_

 **Author's Note:**

 **And there is yet another chapter for you peoples to enjoy. Hope you guys did.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I've got some more here**

Chapter 11:

"Serah, you alright?" Vanille asked to the door as she could hear some groaning coming from the other side of the door.

"I'm going to do it this time. I'm going to kill her." Serah got out followed by a loud groan that Vanille just knew was another bout of the laxative like effect from what she had consumed for breakfast. Something that Vanille found funny at the time, but now she was starting to feel a little bad for the woman.

"I'm sure there was a reason for why she did that Serah. But can you cover yourself with a towel or something? I want to get Light's meds before we go for a walk so she can stretch her leg properly and we might stop somewhere to get something to eat." Vanille demanded as she twisted the handle before her friend even had a chance to respond. As far as Vanille was concerned, Lightning getting proper exercise and if she had the pills on hand takes priority.

As she walked in, Vanille frowned a little at the sight of Serah being doubled over and practically hugging her shins. "I don't care whatever her reasons are... she is dying. I mean the only thing that comes to mind is she is mad Fang and I might have had sex." Serah muttered as Vanille walked towards the medicine cabinet as she fished out the key from around her neck.

"Think about that Serah, just because you've had sex with someone, that has never stopped Lumina if she wants to have sex with someone. It does stop you though." Vanille said as she grabbed one of the empty bottles that she had the forethought to at least clean out and keep. Loading in the next dose, Vanille glanced back over towards Serah as she just smiled at the fact that even if Serah wanted revenge she knew that she wasn't going to be able to get it.

"While we are out do you want anything?" Vanille asked as she quickly recapped the bottle as she could hear another groan coming from Serah.

"Someone to put me out of my misery... or Lumina out of my misery." Serah said as Vanille closed the cabinet door and spun the key once more.

"Aloe Vera then. That is what you want if what Zack says is true." Vanille said as she was about to walk out of the room when she could hear Serah calling back to her. Taking a deep breath already knowing what it was going to be about, Vanille turned on her heel and looked at her friend. "It is cooling, soothing, promotes healing, and stops the burning feeling."

"How do you know that?" Serah said looking up from her almost protective sitting posture. As though she was dead curious about that one thing.

Shaking her head, Vanille sighed. "It is almost like I'm a nurse. We could also use some air freshener." Vanille said with a small laugh as she waved her hand in front of her face as she walked out of the room closing the door.

Hearing the small string of profanities, Vanille just giggled a little as she started to walk down the stairs. A little glad that she could see Lightning was already starting to tie her shoes. It simply meant that her leg wasn't in near enough pain to cripple her. Which hopefully would mean that she could make the entire walk just fine.

"Serah is fine, we should just pick up some aloe though on our way back." Vanille said with a small laugh as Lightning started to right her back. She didn't feel like it would be worth it to question the reasoning. "Everything else though should be taken care of... Zack is watching Lumina... Lumina is watching Zack. Serah is watching the tiles on the bathroom floor. let's go out and enjoy the afternoon sunshine." Vanille said as she slipped her sandals on as walked towards the door.

Stopping for a minute, Vanille started to go down the list to make sure she had everything. Smiling at the fact that she knew she did, she turned to see Lightning just smiling at her. "Yeah, I have everything I need. You?"

"Yeah, I should do. Let's just go out for the walk already. Being stuck in here is going to make me go crazy." Lightning stated as she walked out of the house ahead of Vanille, already knowing that it would go a lot smother once she was already out.

Shaking her head, Vanille took a deep breath as she spoke up to let everyone know where she was going to be. "Light and I are heading out. If anyone thinks of anything we might need text me!" with that final message being sent, Vanille walked out to meet Lightning already waiting at the front of the driveway, with a clear urge to just break into a small sprint that Vanille wouldn't be surprised if she could do that one action, that she would.

Covering the distance with a smile, Vanille started to hum softly as Lightning started to crack her neck. Falling into stride next to Lightning, Vanille glanced over to see the pinkette smiling as she begun to clearly debate if it would be worth it to just start jogging.

"Light, don't. The pain you'll be in would be fair more if you strain your leg too far. Right now be glad that this should cover your leg exercises right now. Just match my pace not the one you want." Vanille said as she quickly grabbed onto Lightning's hand in a gesture that she just knew was going to make her heart swell, but she also knew that it would stop Lightning from doing what she wanted to do.

"Fine. Just can we not walk incredibly slow? I mean we won't be carrying anything, so do we really need to walk so slow?" Lightning asked as Vanille shook her head at the statement.

"Yes. I don't want to strain your muscles more than needed. Now just enjoy the walk."

"Fine."

* * *

Smiling a little as she tried to figure out where she had seen this place before. Something about it just seemed so familiar. But she supposed it would do to get Light something to eat so she could take her pills.

It wasn't even a case of Vanille not liking the place, it seemed like a nice hole in the wall place. She just wished she would remember why she remembered this place out of every other place she had been in with Lightning that day.

She supposed that it didn't really matter besides of course the fact that it would make her less annoyed. Sighing a little as she looked at Lightning who had been looking over the menu with one hand as the other she couldn't see but knew was probably trying to ease her leg from the long walk they had been on.

"Light, I told you not to strain yourself. If you would have told me sooner, we could have had a break." Vanille scolded as Lightning rolled her eyes at the comment. A habit that had always annoyed Vanille to no end, but for some reason it was annoying her a lot more now when she was trying to make Lightning's life easier.

Shaking her head Vanille quickly glanced at her own menu and smiled at seeing one of the items. That was when she remembered this is one of a few places. One of which they might have been thrown out from because of them having sex in the bathroom.

' _No... if this was that place we wouldn't have been even allowed to sit down... and I think they closed shortly after that._ ' Vanille thought as she frantically looked around trying to make sure she wasn't going to need to explain to Lightning why they couldn't stay there. Just the thought of that was making Vanille want to die from the embarrassment.

As she could see some vaguely recognisable faces making her wonder if it was one of the other places. Namely one of the places Lightning took Vanille with her cop friends. Something that would be much easier to explain to Lightning,

Wincing a little when she heard a gasp, Vanille looked over to one of the waitresses who nearly ran over to the table starting to rule the first option back again. "Oh my Etro, it really is you." the woman stated as she was about to hug Lightning when she held a hand up.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea who you are." Lightning said as Vanille breathed a sigh of relief because she couldn't recognise the person or even the sound of her voice.

"I'm sorry." The woman said as she quickly dried some tears that had started to spill, causing Vanille to think that this might have been some ex of Lightning's that she didn't know about or worse, this was some sort of mistress of Lightning's. "It is just you saved my brother." The woman said as Vanille could feel her brow knit together as she tried to remember any time Lightning had mentioned something of that sort. Something that she knew Lightning would have.

"You see, Lightning doesn't have much in the way of memory ever since the bank heist a few years ago when they used explosives." Vanille said trying to make it easier for Lightning. Something that seemed to make it harder for the woman standing by the table.

"I'm sure regardless, I was just doing my job." Lightning said as she continued to rub her leg, as the woman continued to rub her eyes.

"It was during that bank robbery that you saved my brother. He got off just fine and everyone thought you were going to die." The woman stated as Lightning just smiled at her and Vanille breathed a sigh of relief. She knew that at least this wasn't the place they got thrown out of.

Smiling a little Lightning took a deep breath as she continued to rub her leg. "Well, good news. I'm not dead. Just some leg pain and amnesia of most of my adult life." Lightning said with a smile as she continued to rub her leg. She just smiled a little at the woman. "But speaking of which, I'd love to continue this conversation, but my leg is starting to really hurt and I can't take my medication on an empty stomach." Lightning said as the woman seemed to take a deep breath as though she could finally up her confidence that she could speak without crying further.

"Okay... what can I get you?" The woman asked taking a deep breath as though it would right the feelings she was having. Something that Lightning just knew was her trying her hardest, but Lightning could tell from her voice that she was so close to crying again.

"Can I have a meatball sub?" Lightning asked as she continued to rub her leg, seemingly content with how everything seemed to be going for her. At least she had some proof now that when she had her memory that she had done some great things in the world. At least there was that.

"I'll have the same and we can share a large plate of fries... it is important that she has a full stomach." Vanille said closing the menu and grabbing Lightning's to hand it to the woman who nodded and quickly left to what Vanille just knew was probably to right herself.

Happy with that done, Vanille turned back to Lightning who breathed a small sigh as she continued to rub her leg as she lowered her head so it was just resting on the table. "Light come on, I know you are in pain, but doing that isn't going to really help." Vanille said calmly as Lightning just seethed a little.

"It feels like it does, so I'm going to continue. But at least you are still better than Serah she would have crucified me a long time ago for not stopping."

"Serah is also pooping out her entrails right now."

Smiling a little at the simple joke, Lightning wasn't sure really how that had happened, nor is she really sure of Lumina's reasoning behind torturing Serah like she was. A feat that Lightning could normally figure out which made it a lot easier for her to punish Lumina. Something that she knew she was probably expected to do.

Deciding just to ask, Lightning spoke up about the matter. "Speaking of that, do you have any idea what Lumina's reasoning was?" Lightning knew that she was probably not going to get an answer. But at the very least she could say she tried to get an answer. Something that she just knew that it would relax her a little about punishing Lumina.

"Apparently Serah stole the last of your mother's brownie recipe you made last night that she had been wanting to save." Vanille said as she finally gave into her urge and quickly walked around the table and smacked Lightning's hand away as she started to actually massage the limb instead of just violent rubbing it.

"Now I don't feel as sympathetic with Serah. She probably doesn't deserve to be on the toilet all day, but Serah should know better. I guess I can just teach Lumina how to make them." Lightning said as Vanille just shook her head.

"You taught both of them last night." Vanille began as she started to lighten up on the pressure as she glanced up at Lightning's features. "How is your leg feeling?" Vanille asked a little confused as Lightning took a deep breath to calm herself seemingly down due to the fact they were in public, but she just knew that that was wishful thinking.

"A lot better actually. How does it always feel better when you do it?" Lightning asked a little peeved that she could never seem to relax her leg to the same degree.

' _Well Light it could be the fact we used to date and you know I'm super close to one of the points that makes you putty._ ' Vanille thought a little as she shook her head knowing she had to give the pinkette a reason that would at least make her seem less like a spurned lover. "It is because unlike you who is just rubbing it, I'm actually massaging the muscle. You can't brute force your way through the pain Light. You'll need to pay the boatman eventually... and when it comes to muscle pain it is sooner rather than later." Vanille continued as she stopped the soothing all together.

Smiling a little as she walked back towards her seat, Vanille just smiled at her. "And if you keep eating all the potassium rich foods you've been, you should be able to avoid further cramps in a week or two. So there is that."

"I don't even remember eating anything of the sort... but I mean in the grand scheme of things that isn't that bad. I mean if me not remembering what I ate is a trade off with getting the rest of my memories back I'd pay that." Lightning said with a smile as Vanille smiled back at her. She knew that it was a price she would pay as well if it meant she could have her girlfriend once again.

"Sadly it isn't up to us to make that call. But your memories will come back eventually Light. It does in almost ninety percent of retrograde amnesia cases. The other ten percent still get most of their memories back. Just give it time." Vanille said hoping to reassure Lightning further as she could see someone else walking out holding the small tray with the plates of food.

Smiling a little as the plates were placed down in front of them, Lightning was about to speak up when the person holding the tray spoke up. "Sorry, Jenny was just too emotional. The meal is gratis though, you've served the people more than enough and even one of our own staff... it is the least we can do." The new women spoke as Lightning just smiled.

"Thank you. I just wished I remembered the incident she talked about. But thank you regardless." Lightning said with a smile as she glanced towards Vanille who had already opened the pill bottle and started to take the medication out.

"Thank you." Vanille said as the replacement waitress gave a quick bow before leaving them. "Well that was nice of them. But you can take your pills after a few bites Light. That way you can hopefully negate any stomach damage. Because I talked to your doctor... you have been very close to multiple stomach ulcers just from taking them at the wrong time." Vanille scolded as Lightning rolled her eyes and picked up a few large pinches of the fries and shoved them into her mouth.

Swallowing the mouthful with a near painful expression Vanille smiled lightly at Lightning who had extended her hand for Vanille just to place the pills into. Smiling lightly Vanille placed the objects into her hand laughing as Lightning just placed the items into her mouth and decided to take the route that Vanille knew was difficult for Lightning.

Laughing a little as she seemed to finally manage to swallow the mouthful of pills causing her to pat herself on the chest to seemingly make sure they were dislodged. A feat that Vanille just knew was something that was a major feat in of itself and Vanille just couldn't help but enjoy the sight.

"Don't laugh. It is hard to swallow them like that." Lightning said coughing a little as Vanille just shook her head.

"I know, and I know you have always had difficulty doing that. You just didn't wait for me to grab your water bottle for you to take some water. Seriously Light, you just need to take the extra few seconds." Vanille scolded lightly as the woman across from her shook her head angrily. "I know, but seriously Light, you just need to take a few seconds. You don't need to be in a rush anymore. You can take life easy."

"I don't believe you." Lightning said with a sigh as she leaned back as Vanille handed her a bottle. "Now eat up. I don't trust the only mature adult at home is Serah and she is predisposed." Lightning said as Vanille just shook her head.

"Fine, but we do still need to stop to get some things for her because she is going to be in pain otherwise from simply pooping."

"That is still hard to believe.

"Trust me, it happens. And it sucks."

"Okay."

 **Author's Note:**

 **And more fluff for you guys... I can feel a cavity from all this sweet stuff... and it is only going to continue.**


	12. Chapter 12

**And now time for more.**

Chapter 12:

As the duo sat on the bench where Vanille demanded that they take a break at, but Lightning was starting to get irked by the almost constant feeling of eyes on her as though she was going to do something shocking or amazing. To even the occasional glance towards her as if they knew her before they moved on.

"Light, seriously you can't just work through the pain. I trust Lumina to be mature." Vanille spoke as she started to smack her lips a little. "And is it weird that actually left a bad taste in my mouth? Because it feel weird." Vanille spoke with a smile as she could just see out of the corner of her eyes, Lightning shaking her head as she chuckled a little.

"Would be weird if there wasn't. If the few faint memories I have are to be believed... Lumina is banned from a petting zoo and several beaches for staging I want to say crazy rodeos." Lightning muttered softly as she grabbed the bottle in her lap and cracked it open once again.

"Other way around. Plus the rodeo was only two petting zoos. The beach was from faking like she was drowning because she got drunk to just get to first base with this hot lifeguard. Like I don't even like to think about guys but I mean... have you ever seen baywatch? Like that." Vanille began as she could just imagine the groan coming from Light that was to follow her next point. "But in her defence... Serah was preoccupied with... I think Noel... and I was busy focusing on a challenge my girlfriend gave me because we are... or at least were... incredibly kinky. So no one that was mature was paying attention to her. But she seems different now."

"Do I even want to ask what you and your girlfriend were doing?" Lightning asked a little as Vanille just smiled at her.

"Probably not. let's just say she was at work and it involved no hands and left me dehydrated." Vanille said with a chuckle as Lightning just smiled as the pieces seemed to connect. "And before you ask... I wasn't always into that kind of thing... she just tricked me at first and I got a liking for it." Vanille said with a slight defending of her stance knowing that it was true. She hadn't even contemplated anything of the sort until the woman next to her convinced her to try it first.

"Let's change the subject... this is getting a little crass, and with what memories I do have, I just feel so against it. At least I think I do." Lightning spoke softly as Vanille just shrugged her shoulders and turned to face the park and just look at the sight people taking a leisurely walk around the park.

She knew that if Lightning ever got her memories back she would be kicking herself, but until then Vanille just had to put up with it. Even when she really didn't want to. She was just going to have to accept that this time was going to be no different to the way it has been in the past.

"Sure thing boss. What do you want to talk about? And it best not be if we can just go. You still need to relax for twenty more minutes." Vanille said with a laugh as Lightning just groaned a little at her plan being found out that easily.

"Fine..." Lightning muttered slightly bitterly at the notion that she was really found out fast and she didn't like that. But she knew a way that she knew she could get Vanille to possibly move along quickly. "Why do you stay with your girlfriend if you guys don't even talk about the future or anything like normal couples do?" Lightning posed as she looked at Vanille just staring down into her lap. It was almost as if she had flipped the switch on Vanille's mood. Just the sight of the red head staring into her lap just made Lightning feel bad about what she had done.

"It's complicated Light. Like we do still talk, and if she is stringing me along, it clearly isn't intentional... as for why I'm holding out that eventually we will become a normal couple..." Vanille began as she looked up and into Lightning's blue eyes. "She is everything I want in a girlfriend... and if we ever get to that point wife. There isn't a single box that she doesn't tick. In some cases she checks the boxes multiple times." Vanille said blushing a little at the fact of who she was talking to.

Seeing the blush Lightning just groaned a little internally at the fact that she just had a feeling that it was sexual. But she knew that if she wanted to leave early she had to push harder on Vanille. "But she is causing you pain Van. I mean if I was your girlfriend, I would hate myself to see you in pain."

Smiling a little as she glanced down again, Vanille just knew that Lightning wasn't telling the truth just making her happy that for once Lightning's memory issues were saving her. "It is the pain of finding your one true love early. I don't want anyone else Light. I want her to hold me in her arms as we just lay down at the beach at night like we used to staring at the stars. Often just after we were done being intimate. The sound of the waves lapping against the shore as we talk about everything and nothing. From our future plans of having four children, the house in the woods of Gran Pulse, and then she'd joke about not needing any animals to plough the fields because we could just attach a yoke to their necks." Vanille said as she quickly raised a hand to gently swipe some of the tears that had started to fall from her eyes when she felt herself being held by one of the muscular arms that she recognised well.

"Well, if she is stringing you along, even by accident, she is a bitch. I mean if I was a lesbian, I wouldn't let a day go by if I can help it reminding you how much you mean to me."

' _And that is why it is complicated. You can't help it. So you are making me suffer this perpetual limbo. With your stupidly pretty face... and equally stupidly pretty body... and your_ _somehow even_ _prettier personality... and you being just perfect._ ' Vanille thought as she just knew that she had to enjoy this time with Lightning. This was one of the rare times Lightning was holding her like she once did, even if she didn't mean it in the exact same manner.

"Thanks for this Light..." Vanille muttered softly as Lightning started to rub her arm soothingly. The pinkette just had no idea why she had the feeling she had to hold Vanille like she was, but she just knew she had to.

"You're welcome Van."

* * *

Groaning as she started to descend the stairs, Serah had no idea how but she knew that she was going to get revenge. Provided she didn't need to run to the bathroom again. She just hoped that it was going to be a long time before she had to go to the bathroom again.

Stumbling outside, Vanille could almost feel an eyebrow twitch at the sight of her sister laughing with their uncle as smoke started to fill some ramshackle construction that had been built in her absence.

Something that was making her question what it was when she could just hear some laughing coming from the woman causing her to just glare harshly at her.

"So did you learn to not steal my brownies? Because if not, the next round will not be as nice for you, your body or the toilet." Lumina chimed as Serah just groaned and debated if she could actually take her sister in a fight.

"What the hell did you do to me!?" Serah hissed as Lumina just started to giggle and walk towards the table to take a seat as she could see a fire develop in her twin's eyes. As though Lumina would be scared of what Serah could do.

"I have this super strong recipe of a natural laxative type bread... that I gave Lumina after I tricked her to eat it on several occasions. Kind of funny. You both have the same first reaction. I suppose it can't be helped with twins being similar." Zack said with a smile on his face as he quickly took a step back and just smiled as he took a lung full of the smoke.

"WE ARE NOT SIMILAR!" Both Lumina and Serah snapped as Zack chuckled as he started to walk past Serah into the house. Something that was making both of the women just want to kill him.

Smiling a little as he bend to the side a little to see Vanille and Lightning walking into the house just causing him to smile. "Serah is out of the bathroom and testing out the gift right now." As he spoke Vanille just smiled at him. "So come on out. If all goes to plan, we can have a grilled dinner, and if the ol' nurse let's you, you can even drink with me as well as your sisters."

"One, I never said Light couldn't drink. I just said that the hangover would be so much worse with some of the medications she is on now for the likes of her blood and some of the pain killers she takes before bed so her leg is guaranteed to not be in extreme pain in the morning causing agony. Two Lumina isn't meant to drink at all... it is part of her not being in jail." Vanille said as she felt a small vein develop as the man rolled his eyes at her.

"She'll be fine with a few beers. If not, she doesn't exactly weigh that much." Zack said a little mad that he had to defend his stance as Vanille and Lightning walked past him. A smile as he could see them walking out of the house again and into the back yard.

Standing still as she could see her sisters rolling around the ground almost as if they were fighting with Lumina laughing and Serah being clearly irate. Pressing her fingers into her mouth Lightning let out a loud whistle causing both of her sisters to stop. "Seriously, both of you are adults now. Why are you fighting on the ground like you were ten again." Lightning said as they both started to stand up a pout on their faces.

"SHE STARTED IT!" They both yelled in unison as Vanille just started to chuckle at.

Reaching into the bag she had, Vanille produced the small semi clear green bottle and quickly tossed it towards Serah. "That should help with any burning feelings Serah. Just squirt some onto your finger and rub it around and a little bit in your butt. Just ignore the strange feeling or how gross it sounds. You will thank me."

Snickering as Serah caught the bottle, Lumina just glance between the people as Serah glared at her. "You got so butt hurt you need something to soothe it..." Lumina got out as Serah dropped the bottle and quickly jumped back towards Lumina who had just started to laugh harder.

"Zack, can you please pull them apart." Vanille asked as the older man just groaned a little as he placed the bottle in his hands on the table as he bent down and with ease separated the duo by picking Serah up.

"Come on. You don't want to get Lightning involved because she'll hurt herself from prying you two apart." Zack scolded as Serah started to pout crossing her arms in protest to being manhandled in such a way as that of a young child again. "Plus you aren't going to hurt Lumina fighting her like that. She is the one that catches the pigs when we are going to make some bacon."

"The hell does that mean?" Serah asked a little indigent at the almost intentional attack on her as Vanille just shook her head.

"It means she clearly is on the ground a lot fighting animals that can and do eat people but also will kick you with hooves... which is never a pleasant feeling. Still better than a chocobo kicking you. Razor like talons and a more powerful kick… creatures that are equally omnivorous and there is a few documented cases of them eating their farmers... leads to just bad times." Vanille said as she walked next to Lightning getting comfortable in the seat next to her.

Sulking a little Serah crossed her arms as the bottle she had tossed had been tossed into her lap by her uncle who started to walk towards the large construction. Something that she couldn't believe she had forgotten about until just then. "What are you doing by the way and is it meant to smoke like that?" Serah asked twisting around in her seat to see her uncle just smiling.

"Yes it is. And Lumina... and I assume Vanille if you already figured it out, don't tell the rest. I still want it to be a surprise until you can hold the end product." Zack stated as he took a deep breath as he turned around to face the group, with the same almost giddy smile that Vanille just groaned a little at what it meant. It wasn't even a case of her not knowing what the device was, she just had no idea why keeping it a secret was so important. "Which reminds me, Lumina, we are going to need to find a local distillery."

"I can think of like five... three of which I can't help you with. Not allowed within twenty feet of the property line. But they have some shitty booze to begin with. Plus they could never prove I'm the one that sent a glaring of cats in there." Lumina said with a smile as she could see Serah turning around as though to scold her before she quickly departed from the table holding the bottle and running up the stairs just causing Lumina to devolve into another fit of laughter. It was something that if Vanille or Lightning didn't know better was just from her hearing some sort of joke that no one else did.

Taking a large drink from the bottle, Zack just smiled as he looked towards his remaining nieces at the table. "Vanille, do me a favour and watch that. Lumina and I need to go out for a bit to get the remaining materials."

"Is it meant to burn for much longer?" Vanille asked not wanting to put her actual job in jeopardy, but also knew that it would be fun to see and be a part of something that she hadn't been in years.

"If I'm right... half an hour more or less." Zack said as Vanille just sighed a little at the fact that she wouldn't be able to abandon it, but it shouldn't get out of control in that length of time. "If it burns longer or you need to leave, just use water."

"I know how to do it... I may have left Gran Pulse years ago, but you can't forget the basics of survival." Vanille said a little peeved that this man was trying to tell her how to keep an eye on a smoker. But she supposed not everyone can know that kind of skill. "Next you're going to try and teach me how to make clothes out of pelts... or how to make alcohol the traditional manner." Vanille continued to complain as the duo walked into the house.

As they were walking out of sight, Vanille could just hear the man complain loudly enough for Vanille to hear him causing slight amounts of anger towards Vanille. "I'm telling you Lumina. Gran Pulse women are not what you should go for. They may be hot and know how to handle themselves but the trade of is they are slightly crazy, sulky and don't know how to take advice even when it is just to make sure about something." Zack quipped as Vanille just started to slump down in her seat to just glare harshly in the direction of the man.

"Fáiche." Vanille muttered under her breath as she looked towards Lightning who had been clearly restraining what seemed to be a laugh as Vanille could feel an eyebrow twitch. "What?" Vanille asked calmly as if she was baiting the reasoning out.

"The fact Serah ran up with the bottle... and that Zack knows that you could probably poison him using some strange or absurd type of rare poison that he wouldn't notice... and he still thinks it is fine to chance his arm with prodding you." Lightning said with a small bark of laughter as Vanille just shook her head.

"Zack was taught by a Sráidbhaile Aosta. He knows about the fun ones that wouldn't kill him just make him suffer a lot. Probably ate some as well so he became familiar with the taste... best I can use now is potatoes... and that would take too long to get going." Vanille sulked as Lightning quickly looked at her with a raised eyebrow as if trying to see what Vanille had meant. Sensing the question coming Vanille beat Lightning to the punch and just answered it preemptively. "Yes potatoes are poisonous. The leaves, stems, flowers, fruits... practically everything but the tuber which we eat and even then that isn't a guarantee. If eaten in small amounts it causes the runs and cramps and headaches... miss the amount on the far end of the scale and you get death."

"That's weird..." Lightning said as she looked at Vanille rolled her eyes knowing that was a common thing when people learn about it. "Who thought to try the tuber? Or was it a fact they got lucky first try?" Lightning asked rhetorically as Vanille just shrugged her shoulders.

"You can ask the same question with rhubarb, almonds, nutmeg, kidney beans... and even rye... the last one just would make you go crazy first." Vanille said as she could see Lightning want to rush up stairs to make sure Serah as alright when Vanille just placed her hand onto her forearm. "Relax. The rye needs to be exposed to air for days. But my point is, plants don't like being eaten and try to take people with them." Vanille said with a smile as Lightning just seemed to relax.

Taking a deep breath, Lightning just tried to relax trusting that Vanille wouldn't intentionally let something bad happen to Serah or even Lumina, she just had to put her protecting instinct to the side causing her to just breathe a heavy sigh. "Fine... can you go get me a bottle of water please?"

"Sure Light."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Done... by the way the random change in language Vanille has is her going into Irish which I firmly believe is what the language of Pulse if not Oerba at least, despite the accents in the english version because a number of weapons Fang and Vanille get are already in Irish or are heavily mentioned in Irish mythology.. same with Noel's. Also those are all real things in most kitchens that actually are poisonous. The more you know.** **As for what the irish Vanille said it translates to Faker and Elder respectively.**


	13. Chapter 13

**And we gots more.**

Chapter 13:

Placing the barrel down, Zack smiled as Lumina had walked back towards him holding an axe in her hands. A smile as the man plucked it from her hands and carefully ran a thumb across the blade. A frown just ever present as he turned towards Lightning.

"Did they stop teaching people in SOLDIER how to sharpen a blade? Because this is so dull that I would safely and do in fact currently have no trouble running my hand across the blade." Zack scolded as Lightning rolled her eyes.

"Memory issues here. I barely remember being a member of SOLDIER and that is only because of that picture in the living room Serah demanded be hung up." Lightning spoke as she just lowered her head to rest against the table. She was feeling exhausted as she could hear some scoffing followed by some storming into the house before walking back out.

"Lumina, gonna need you to get the kindling nice and ready while I sharpen this disgrace of a dull weapon of a former First Class SOLDIER." Zack said causing Lightning just to take a large inhale as she forced herself back into a sitting position to roll her eyes at him.

"Zack, I'm lacking my medication because Serah stole my nurse for what I can assume is something stupid and she has the keys to the medicine cabinet where all my pills are. So my fuse right now is short and it is seeming like I could test to see if everything I learned is ingrained into my muscle memory." Lightning said as she took another deep breath before she lowered her head once again.

Lightning just decided to ignore the laughing coming from her uncle as she took a deep breath and contemplated if she should even take the time try and kill him. "What's so funny?" Lightning heard Vanille ask as she walked down the fews steps causing her to just thank every god she could think of.

"Light thinks she could beat me. Something she has literally never been able to do. And she has been trying since she was four." Zack added as Lightning just rolled her eyes as she sat up once again and quickly turned towards Vanille.

"Van, my leg is killing me." Lightning spoke just hoping to get the topic to shift to what she considered to be the more important one.

Frowning a little Vanille walked to face Lightning a bit easier. Glancing towards her leg, Vanille just bit her lip a bit. "I can't give you any more pain killers. Not for another two hours Light. If I do, I could fry your organs or worse kill you." Vanille said as she could see Lightning start to rub her leg. "Is it actual pain or is it a cramp?" Vanille asked as Lightning just let her head loll back as she let out a groan.

A groan that made Vanille want to help, but she also knew that she couldn't do that and still keep Lightning alive. Just the thought of her being the one to kill this woman was not a pleasant thought to Vanille. Just the thought that she would be the being that took her down from just wanting her to not be in pain.

"I don't even fucking know! My leg is just hurting me!" Lightning yelled in what Vanille knew was her wanting to let everyone know she was in pain, but Vanille knew she had to stay strong on this point. She couldn't let herself fall prey to that. Not while it could end so poorly.

"Lumina, stop what you're doing and go into the kitchen and grab the bunch of bananas and the bottle of Serah's multivitamins she keeps on the counter." Vanille said as she glanced over her shoulder to see the woman looking a bit lost before Zack gestured for her to go on. Looking towards Lightning, Vanille just started to bat her hands away. "And Lightning, you need to stop mauling your leg like that. All you are doing is shifting the muscle around. You are doing nothing else." Vanille snapped as she just ignored the laughing coming from the house.

Walking out of the house, Lumina held the items as she continued to chuckle. "Does she seriously only take gummy vitamins still? I mean grind up enough pills to give her a terrible headache twice and you get type cast." Handing the items into Vanille's hands, chuckling as she quickly walked back to what she was doing.

Twisting the lid off the jar, Vanille quickly started to pull some of the pseudo candy and held out the items for Lightning to take. Gesturing with best she could while not relenting on what she was doing before she opened her mouth.

Blushing a little at the thought of what that had once meant, Vanille quickly slipped the items into the older woman's mouth just enjoying the feeling of her lips slipping past her fingers as she pulled them out, blushing several shades darker at the almost popping sound. Just the thought of what had been on her fingers before when Lightning had done the exact same thing.

As Lightning continued to chew the items before making a painful swallow, Lightning started to cough a little. "I seriously need to talk to her about growing up. At least into the non-gummy variety." Lightning hissed as Vanille shook her head and reach behind her before she popped two of the bananas from bunch before she peeled one before she handed it to Lightning before she lightly moved Lightning's hands out of the way so she could focus on eating the food and possibly help her in the safest way she could possibly help her.

"Vanille, while you're down there... just remember that you guys aren't alone. And I don't have a camcorder right now... at least since my last one got confiscated for some stupid reason." Lumina chirped with a laugh as Vanille groaned.

"You were filming and selling masturbation and joi videos to seventeen year olds. Something that is highly illegal." Vanille complained as Lightning looked down at the sight of Vanille rubbing her leg before she looked towards her youngest sister who was rolling her eyes.

"The youngest I sold to was eighteen. The seventeen year old was a guy I had a thing with which was still legal..." Lumina clarified as Vanille could just feel Lightning's leg tense.

"Both of you, drop it now. Lightning is clearly barely restraining herself. Let's wait until she has her memories back before we accidentally set her on a warpath." Zack said as he enjoyed the sound of the stones digging into the metal of the blade. Just a smile on his face as he could hear some scoffing.

Laughing a little himself, Zack just shook his head as he heard some movement from the other side of the wall. "That can be never though. You know short of her getting bumped on the head again." Lumina chirped a little before she started to drop the fluffed coconut husk.

"I swear if you hit me on the head Lumina, I'm going to kill you." Lightning stated before she swallowed the mouthful of food. "Bad enough Serah tried that as a joke." Lightning added as Vanille just took a deep breath.

"Not to mention that alone made Lightning spend an extra day in the hospital." Vanille started before she stood up and smiled at the relieved look on Lightning's face. "The only cure for retrograde amnesia is for Lightning to trigger them. But just be glad she can make new memories." Vanille said with a smile as she jumped a little at the sight of a large white bag being tossed over the wall.

"Did someone order a white bag? Or did Lumina start something again?" Vanille asked a little shocked that this had taken such a sharp turn.

"I did." Zack said with a smile as he quickly took a few steps before embedding the axe head into the side of the barrel. A slight skip in his step as he bent down and grabbed it before walking quickly inside the house, stopping only for a minute as he spoke up. "Lumina, go help Vanille with anything else she needs. I need to go make sure I got everything I wanted, and don't fight. Or I will get you eating vegetarian for a week."

"I'll be good." Lumina stated as she stood up and nearly sprinted towards her sister and friend. Just causing a laugh out of the duo. Something she knew that Vanille wasn't going to let her live down for a while, but she knew that the odds seemed like Lightning would forget about it.

Once Zack disappeared again, Vanille just chuckled. "Oh, does the big mean woman not like a salad over steak?" Lightning quipped as Vanille devolved into louder laughter.

"Shut up. At least you'll forget about it in a matter of hours."

"I _can_ make new memories. And I'm going to try my hardest to make sure this is one of them." Lightning said with a snicker as Vanille continued to laugh just hugging her sides.

"And yet you need to get quizzed every morning." Lumina griped as Vanille just took a deep breath.

She knew that she would have to explain this to Lumina, she just wished that it would be something a bit easier really for her to explain. "That is because her brain was starved of blood and oxygen for a while after she was in an explosion. Frankly it is a miracle that she only has Retrograde Amnesia that only goes back seven years." Vanille said as she heard a groan coming from Lightning.

"You make it sound like I won the lottery when in reality I'm missing seven years, and on the right morning I can be missing extra months." Lightning quipped as Vanille just shook her head and turned towards Lumina. A gesture that Lightning followed. "But I'm going to try my damnedest to make sure I remember that my mean almost harlot like sister is terrified of eating vegetarian. Something that her twin is already so close to being."

Gasping a little, Lumina placed her hand on her chest as she moved back a little as to make sure her displeasure was known. "Technically Lumina, you kind of were by Cocoon definition of the word... you know super promiscuous... and you have told me you have taken money from some of Serah's boyfriends."

"They didn't pay me for sex. I blackmailed them. Only decent part about being an identical twin... that and Serah is like a mobile organ bank for me. And... I got nothing about me being a bit of a slut years back." Lumina said just shrugging her shoulders. "I mean I know Light is the same blood type but... I also know medical protocol would rather get an identical twin because of how genetically we are identical. Which means her organs will work in me, and because of my history of drugs and alcohol, I can't give her one of mine."

"That sums up our relationship perfectly..." a soft voice croaked as Lumina turned around and just started to chuckle at the sight of Serah taking careful steps out of the house. As though the second she stopped walking she was going to collapse. "I mean I just spent the last five minutes on the bathroom floor as I tried to regain the feeling in my legs."

As Serah spoke the table couldn't help but laugh as Serah walked over towards the table and took a seat as she started to rub her stomach. A gesture that just seemed to be making Lumina's day. "I mean you probably shouldn't have stolen her last brownie. But Lumina, you shouldn't have poisoned our sister."

"She is getting off too easy." Both of them stated as Lightning rolled her eyes at her sisters still acting like the mirror of each other.

"Neither of you are being punished by me. You both are adults. One of you worked with children apparently. Is it so hard for me to believe the both of you can act your age?" Lightning asked a little exhausted by this but she also knew that Serah would at least see the reasoning behind Lightning not wanting to have to scold her younger sisters for behaving like children once again.

"It is if Serah is being a bitch and stealing my brownies. I never get the chance to have them. And in a drunken mood, Serah just steals it on me. At least be glad that I'm different enough from what I used to be because I would have just given her enough laxatives to make her poop herself to death. But I showed restraint. She'll just wish for death for a few more hours with the bonus of her colon being squeaky clean. Because I'm a concerned sister."

Vanille began to chuckle as Serah turned towards her and glared harshly at her as if it was going to stop her. "You won't be able to get either of your sisters to help you off the toilet. We both know that." Vanille chuckled as Zack quickly left the house with a large metal tray, dropping it in front of Serah as he quickly walked towards the barrel.

The sigh of Serah blanching was enough to make Vanille and Lumina laugh as they could see the meat still spilling a little blood. Shoving the tray towards Lumina, Serah just shivered as she glared at her sister. "Few things, first shut up. Second if you showing concern is making me poop blood at this point... never show me concern again." Serah bit harshly as Lumina just continued to chuckle.

"Right, this is enough childish attitudes for me. Vanille do you mind helping me in?" Lightning asked as the woman in question nodded her head after she had gotten to laugh for a few more seconds.

Walking around the table, Vanille held her hands out for Lightning to grab onto as she gave the woman a sharp but gentle tug upwards. Vanille knew that she would have put up with it for a bit longer if she had any sort of previous connection to how they acted when they were older besides the near childish manners that had always befallen them whenever Vanille had seen them together.

It was a feat that boggled Vanille's mind the older and older they got. If just because she knew that they seemed to get more and more similar which would create more friction which would just cause for whatever reason more of them fighting.

Gently bracing Lightning's side, the woman just smiled as she looked towards her uncle who had just finished turning the barrel onto its side and gotten the axe out from the side. "Zack... don't break or burn my stuff. And make sure the mirror duo aren't behaving like children."

"WE ARE NOTHING ALIKE!" Serah and Lumina yelled in unison once more as they glared at Lightning before turning to each other and shooting glares at each other. Something that just made the humour to Vanille that much more obvious because she knew that had been the easiest way for them to get angry at each other.

"LUMINA! GET OVER HERE!" Zack commanded as Lumina quickly nodded her head and quickly walked towards the man as Lightning just knew the fact that her sisters were going to be at least a little bit more mature for a while longer.

Vanille just continued to walk with Lightning towards the living room. Just going to enjoy the further stretch of time they had to be alone with each other, where she knew she wouldn't be able to do what she wanted to her, but she also knew that it was just better to know that Lightning wasn't going to harm herself any more by her instincts taking over causing her to try and stop her sisters from killing each other.

Lowering Lightning down onto the couch, Vanille just smiled at the sight of the pink haired woman taking a deep breath as she bit her lip. The Pulse born just smiled at her taking a few steps back. "You want anything?" Vanille asked as Lightning just started to twist her head a little in what the red head knew was her trying to regain some grounding in her mind. Something that Vanille knew was almost uniquely Lightning.

"No... just can you turn on the tv and sit with me. Just in case I think of something because it feels like my leg is locking up again and it clearly wasn't as much of a cramp as you thought. That was only part of the pain." Lightning said as Vanille just smiled as she quickly walked the few feet before sitting down.

"I never thought it was solely a cramp. I hoped it was that because it is easy enough and safe enough for me to treat that. I'll try and remember your leg locking up next time we go to your doctor. He or she might be able to prescribe you something for that, or that has just been some nasty side effect for something you've been taking. Because two times in as many days is not normal." Vanille said as Lightning just took a deep breath as though Vanille had just revealed some big secret. "Yes, I'm taking you, and yes I can talk to your doctor about your medication. That is why your insurance company actually wanted you and Serah to get a nurse sooner."

Smiling as Vanille leaned over to grab the remote and turning the tv on, Lightning just smiled brightly as instinct seemed to have taken over and she rested her arm just behind Vanille, lightly pulling her closer.

"Can you maybe get them to not make me take so many?" Lightning asked as Vanille leaned into the embrace.

"I'll talk to them, and we'll work something out Light." Vanille said closing her eyes as she started to lift Lightning's legs and draping them across her lap as Lightning just closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Vanille being this close. It just seemed to make her leg hurt so much less. "Let's just make sure you are healthy either way."

"Sounds good."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Minor sibling rivalry, but some also facts revealed about Lightning and some more Vanille/Lightning fluff.**


	14. Chapter 14

**And now for some more writing...**

Chapter 14:

Whistling softly, Vanille walked towards one of cupboards and quickly grabbed one of the sealable containers and just smiled as she knew that this was going to be the hardest day really for her given how she had to sort Lightning out and do one of the things she hated the most. And that was namely going to the various doctors she had to get through today.

Walking towards the covered tray, Vanille started to just grab some of the jerky like meat and smiled as she broke off a piece of the one in her hand just so she could get a taste of it again. Not to mention get some more if the way Zack and Lumina had been devouring it had been a sign to go off of how long it will last.

Just enjoying the small twilight time, Vanille started to hum softly just happy to be in a world of her own. She was so enrapt with the world that she didn't notice the person sneaking up behind her nor did she notice the arms circling her waist.

Vanille was suddenly forced to acknowledge them as they gave her a sharp tug backwards causing her to let out a shriek. A shriek that turned to a groan as she could hear some distinct laughter. Turning around in the arms, Vanille delivered a smack across Lumina's face as the woman just continued to laugh letting Vanille go.

"This is why I'd never settle for having sex with you Lumina! I don't want to be a Serah and crap my jammies. That may work for guys but not women." Vanille scolded as she had to suppress the urge to just punch the woman in the chest at the sight of her rolling her eyes as though she was bored by the lecture.

"That and you are hung up on Sergeant Hardass who doesn't even remember that you two were a thing." Lumina quipped as she reached past Vanille to grab one of the pieces of dried meat as she walked towards the coffee pot to flick it on. "I mean my big sis only remembers you as mine and Serah's friend."

"Why does everyone bring up her butt. I'm aware of how nice and firm it is? And she hasn't been a Sergeant for a long time."

"Not what the expression means." Lumina said as she quickly jumped up to sit on the counter. Chewing the meat carefully as Vanille shook her head and got back to making the snacks ready in case Lightning starts to get in pain and they need food quickly. "What's with stealing all the Jerky?" Lumina asked just to make some conversation as she waited for the old coffee machine to make the coffee.

Glancing down the hallway to just make sure they were alone enough, Vanille just took a deep breath as she spoke up, "I need to take Lightning to visit three of her doctors today and we might be a while and if she can't eat she can't take her pain meds. Plus it is a nice trick Serah taught me for when Light's blood sugar dips and she becomes terrifying to a lot of people."

"That bitch kept something like that hidden?" Lumina hissed with a tiny piece of meat hanging in her mouth still. Something that just made Vanille laugh at how Lumina who had been considered the master manipulator of the sisters hadn't figured something like that.

The woman who figured out what teachers that were dating against the rules in highschool had been stumped by her twin figuring out how to get their older sister's blood sugar up and less terrifying to people. Just the thought of that was enough to Vanille to see if it would make Serah's day if she hadn't already figured it out.

"Anyways, meat won't really work on getting Light there. She isn't Zack or me... but never know you may be able to do something else to get her." Lumina quipped suggestively as she poured herself a cup of coffee before she jumped off the counter and walked up the stairs back to her room for what Vanille was just positive that it was her trying to plan out her next vile move to make Vanille die for not telling anyone about her relationship and followed Lightning's wishes.

Sulking a little, Vanille clicked the lid on top of the item as she quickly walked up the stairs and into the room she just so desperately wanted to sleep in with its inhabitant, but knew that it was nothing but a pipe dream really. The only joy to Vanille was that pipes always had at least two places that could see the light.

Just enjoying the sight of the woman sitting up rubbing her leg caused Vanille to just take a deep breath as she was about to explain to the woman that her sister just didn't know about appropriate ways of alerting someone that you are in the room.

"Are you alright?" Lightning asked as she stood up wincing as she nearly fell over as if she was ignoring the pain that she was in just to make sure Vanille was alright.

Quickly dashing towards Lightning, Vanille felt a blush over take her at the fact of her head being between the pink haired woman's breasts. She was positive that if this had been on of the cartoon like things Serah had always showed her that she would have a nose bleed.

Clearing her throat a little as to not get the older woman curious enough to separate, Vanille spoke up. "Yes. Lumina just needs to learn a different way of saying that she is in a room early in the morning besides making me think I was going to be raped." Vanille said as she moved back despite the fact that she really just wanted to latch onto one of the nipples that had been so close to her lips that she could just feel them taunting her.

As Vanille became more and more positive her younger side would gladly flog her for turning down such a ripe opportunity, Vanille walked Lightning over to the bed just so she could at least relax from the pain a lot more.

"I'll go talk to her." Lightning said as Vanille quickly shoved her back into a sitting position.

"You need to relax so your leg will feel better Light. You have three different doctor's appointments today." Vanille said as Lightning just groaned loudly. A groan that Vanille recognised as her debating if it would be worth it to injure herself just enough so she couldn't go but not enough to where she had no option but to go. Something that Vanille just knew she had to nip in the butt. "Light, if you try it, I will call an ambulance. You need to go to them today Light. It is just your neurologist, your cardiologist, and then your Orthopaedist. If all goes to plan we done just after lunch time, and I'll have you down from the like fifty pills you take each day." Vanille said as the pink haired woman just groaned as she quickly turned to soothing her leg.

Smirking at the fact that she had won the small feud, Vanille bent down and started to move Lightning's leg so it was just resting on her shoulder as Vanille gained intentional tunnel vision as so she wouldn't be distracted by how close she was to Lightning's lower lips. As Vanille started to bear down a bit harder than she normally would just so Lightning would get over this pain a lot quicker despite Vanille dancing so close to just causing more pain.

"I was joking!" Vanille heard yelled as she just shook her head before glancing up at Lightning's face regretting the choice due to the valleys of Lightning's still toned body and even the one that had just a few minutes ago been preoccupied by Vanille's head.

The victory from feeling herself get slightly turned on was the eyes that were the colour of the sea after a storm, that had looked down on her during a similar situation so many times. The gleam in them was still the same that Vanille just loved to be lost in.

"God... I'm going to go gouge my eyes out and pour bleach into the sockets. Then just pray for death." Lumina continued as Vanille just shook her head and slipped the leg off her shoulder as she walked towards the door.

"I was just getting the pain in her leg out quicker. So we can leave quicker." Vanille hissed at the youngest Farron who had covered her eyes as she began to take some quick steps back to violently bang on Serah's door.

"SERAH! I SAW LIGHT GETTING EATEN OUT BY VANILLE! COME HELP ME KILL MYSELF!" Lumina yelled as she continued to bang the door as Vanille just wanted to run across the hallway to strangle the woman to silence the yelling that was happening and by extension making it seem like Vanille was doing something that for once she was innocent of when Lumina walked into the room.

Getting moved slightly out of the way Vanille looked as Lightning started to tie her robe around herself. "She wasn't. She was just making me not want to amputate my leg after I was woken up by Vanille screaming from Lumina being Lumina. So I was naked." Lightning said as she started to limp slightly down the hallway towards Serah's room.

Opening the door, Lightning rolled her eyes at the almost traumatic look in Serah's eyes as she looked between her sisters. Something that Lightning just groaned about. "Were you seriously touching yourself or something?"

"No. I just got woken up by my sister saying my oldest sister was having sex with her nurse _who is_ my best friend and she sleeps in this room!" Serah snapped at Lightning who rolled her eyes at the comment.

Lightning was about to respond when Lumina ducked under the arm holding the door and quickly jumped onto the bed quickly hugging Serah. "It was so disgusting... Lightning's leg was over Vanille's shoulders and the lies they are saying..." Lumina spoke as she grabbed one of Serah's arms and quickly wrapped it around her in what was meant to be a mocking soothing manner. "It is like that time we walked in on Mom and Dad but so much worse." Lumina continued as she turned to embed her head into her sister's shoulder.

"Claire!? Seriously!" Serah asked indigent about this turn of events as Lightning rolled her eyes. "Don't you roll those eyes at me."

"Think about it Serah. If and it is a big if Vanille and I were a thing, wouldn't we a bit more secretive? Not to mention if we did get caught... would Lumina seriously want to revert back to like you two were when you were toddlers and always crawled into the same bed together and not try and blackmail one of us?" Lightning posed as she could see the gears starting to turn in Serah's head before she turned to Lumina and lightly shoved her away.

"You are lying." Serah snapped at Lumina who just chuckled as she leaned back.

"I prefer stretching the truth. Lightning was naked, with a leg over Vanille's shoulder and her head was thankfully blocking how close it was to Lightning's private garden." Lumina said pulling back from her twin who had started to look madder and madder at each passing second. "Besides, is it so wrong wanting a hug from one of my big sisters?" Lumina continued as she jutted out her lower lip and allowing it to quiver.

"Don't forget about Prom Serah... you know when you found out about the first four boyfriends had had sex with her and she did the same thing." Vanille added just so everyone was reminded that she was there. She already knew that Lumina would be doing something like that.

"I'll hug you... with my hands... around your throat." Serah said as she lunged towards Lumina who continued to laugh as Vanille finally decided to walk forwards from where she was standing in Lightning's room just so her face wouldn't betray what she was thinking when Lightning started to talk.

Shaking her head at the duo, Vanille started to push Lightning gently away just so she would have one less reason to try and avoid the hospital. Something that she was thankful that Lightning seemed to just accept that she wasn't going to be able to get out of this outing.

She knew that this was going to be an easy way out and she would be damned if she let Lightning take that out when in reality that this really was in the best interest for her. Even if it was akin to ripping out fully rooted teeth.

"ZACK! I know you are up! Come separate Serah and Lumina!" Vanille yelled as she could hear some sulking coming from downstairs that she just knew belonged to the man as he started to walk around, Vanille just smiled and gestured for Lightning to continue to walk towards the bathroom.

Somewhat enjoying the small sulking coming from the pink haired woman as Vanille was quick to follow in behind her leaving the door open. Walking quickly over to the medicine cabinet, Vanille fished the keys from around her neck as she slipped the key in as she spoke up. "I'll give you the ones you don't need with food now, but you need a shower and we need to get going, so I'll give you the likes of your pain killers while we are on our way to the hospital. We just need to stop off and get some food first." Vanille just knew it felt like she had been talking to a brick wall about having a sledge hammer put through it, but she knew she had to at least explain that to her.

"Why again won't you let me take them now?" Lightning asked, still trying to get her head around the matter even though it wasn't making any sense really to her. It was all going to go into her stomach one way or another.

Sighing a little vocally at the fact that she would need to explain this once again, Vanille placed three pills into Lightning's open hand. "Because the other pills are too aggressive and not to mention acidic which would cause your stomach to eat away at itself causing you further agony because the pills instead of helping are actually harming you. And then it will fry your organs due to the fact your body would need to disperse the chemicals quicker to try and cope with it." Vanille said knowing her irritation at needing to recite that same thing off again, but she knew that it couldn't stop her. Not until she it had been engraved in everyone's memories.

"And the food would do what?" Lightning asked as she waited for Vanille to hand her the glass that she had just filled up with water.

"It would take the acid in your stomach down and it would allow the pills to be integrated slowly causing less damage and would probably make them last longer in your system even if it is by a few minutes." Vanille said with a smile as she closed the cabinet and twisted the key before she slipped it back around her neck turning around, she grabbed the empty glass and just enjoyed the fact that Lightning had seemingly accepted that fact. "I'll be down stairs, try and have a quick shower."

She had to resist the urge to smack the woman who rolled her eyes and started to walk towards the shower. Closing the door, with the pills in her hand, Vanille started to descend the stairs and just groaned at the fact from the corner of her eyes she could see Zack casually lifting Lumina from Serah and separating them.

Knowing that he wouldn't really need it, Vanille just had to give the man an out. "Serah, I need to go over every one of Lightning's doctors so you can help me. And leave your uncle and sister alone." Vanille spoke as Serah just started to sulk.

"Lumina is the one that started it... giving me nightmare fuel... and then tried to make me seem like I did wrong." Serah said sulking as Vanille just rolled her eyes.

"I don't care about that Serah. You know if I was dating one of your sisters I would tell you up front." Vanille lied knowing that if Lumina wanted to she could ruin everything Vanille had going but she also knew that Lumina wouldn't ruin it because to her it was like some twisted game where she lost if people found out. A sentiment that Vanille was actually thankful for, for once.

Groaning as she started to push her uncle and sister out of the room, Serah spoke up but not before one last vocal groan of distaste for the situation. "I just want you to know how much I dislike the fact she wins."

"Serah, she won the second you reacted. Come on, I don't even have siblings and I know that." Vanille said a little peeved as she could hear some mumbling as she quickly got to the bottom of the stairs and walked back into the kitchen so she could make sure the bag was ready for what was going to be one of the hardest days of her current job that she has had.

As the grumbling grew louder, Vanille turned around to see Serah practically storming into the kitchen with her arms crossed. "There best be some coffee made."

"Yeah Lumina made some." Vanille said as she could see the colour drain from her friend's face. "Relax it isn't booby-trapped. She drank some of it. So just rinse out the mugs if you are actually worried about that." Vanille clarified as Serah walked over slowly being unsure about the machine and anything Lumina had made since she had spent nearly an entire day on the toilet.

"Are you positive?"

"One hundred percent. I saw her drink some myself... after she behaved like her normal self."

"Good."

 **Author's Note:**

 **And there is another chapter done for you peoples... hope you all liked it, twas fun to write.**

 **Kirika: Fluff is good, I just don't particularly enjoy writing it. but I'm glad you are enjoying both of my stories.**


	15. Chapter 15

**And now time for some more.**

Chapter 15:

"Light, you need to relax. They don't need to go vampire, they don't need to start injecting things into you to get some tests done. This is purely just to check your leg, make sure your brain is still working right and they might connect you up to a heart monitor if a blood cuff won't do enough. That is it." Vanille scolded the older woman who continued to have an uneasy look about her.

Just the notion that this war hardened woman who had served the people for years as a member and later leader of a swat team was just terrified of sitting still for a few hour as a doctor would be touching her leg our putting a tiny piece of metal into her body to extract some blood was a laughable one to Vanille.

"It isn't that easy. I mean what are you afraid of? Let's get that in here as well." Lightning seethed as she just prayed her doctor wasn't going to come in anytime soon.

"I'm not really terrified of anything..." Vanille spoke as she just had one thought that occurred to her. ' _Except losing you forever. That alone is terrifying and would make me not even want to get up in the morning... but statistics are on my side._ '

Shaking her head a little, Lightning took a deep breath as she started to chew her lip in an uneasy manner. One that Vanille had seen multiple times that she knew she just had to stop before it got any worse.

Reaching into her bag, Vanille pulled out the small plastic container. Cracking open the lid, Vanille grabbed one of the pieces of meat and hand it to Lightning. "Don't tell Zack I stole his jerky because I foresaw a need like this... and I'm pretty sure he would fight me and I'm not a fighter." Vanille pleaded lightly with Lightning who grabbed the offered item and took a bite from it.

Enjoying the smile that over took Lightning's face as she resealed the tub and started to slide it back into her back, Vanille just couldn't help but enjoy the fact that she could take Lightning's mind off this topic for now. If she could get just a bit further than she could possibly get Lightning through this entire outing. Perhaps even reward her for doing this which in turn Vanille knew might net her a reward such as Lightning and her cuddling on the couch.

Swallowing the mouthful she had, Lightning started to shift her head as though it was painful because she hadn't chewed it fully. Something that just made Vanille want to laugh a little but she knew that she couldn't if she wanted to keep her reward for herself in mind.

"I think Zack already knows you did... if not Lumina probably does and she'd hold it over your head still even after she told just to see how far she could get away with." Lightning said patting her chest to dislodge any food just causing Vanille to smile at the slight jiggle she could see. She knew that she definitely wanted Lightning to hold onto her later today or even tonight. She just had to think of a decent reason.

Something Vanille knew she could think of at least two dozen different versions of varying degrees of success already. But she knew that it was best to wait until after this outing. Once she was able to get out of this, then she'd be fine. Which shouldn't even really be hard provided if Lightning didn't inadvertently do something that Vanille found hot.

Enjoying the sound of the door opening, Vanille smiled as she could the red hair of the orthopedist walking into the examination room. She just knew then at least there was someone else in the room so Vanille knew that she couldn't jump up onto Lightning's lap like a lost cat and start to make out with her.

"So Lightning, it's been a few weeks how are you holding up?" The doctor spoke as Lightning rolled her eyes at the notion that everything was expected to be fine just from the cocktail of drugs she took daily.

"I've been fine... would be even better if I don't need to come here once a month." Lightning hissed as Vanille rolled her eyes and reached back into her bag. Quickly pulling the box with the jerky out again and handing Lightning a piece.

As Lightning begrudgingly took another piece of meat and started to chew it carefully, Vanille just smiled at it. Turning back towards the doctor, Vanille just smiled at her. Taking in for the first time the state of near exhaustion that she had from what Vanille just knew was from trying to think something through for someone. But she knew that she could at least make this a quick visit.

"Sorry, I'm sure you've been told that Lightning doesn't really do hunger and doctor's visits too well." Vanille began as she could see the doctor meeting her eyes for seemingly the first time. "I'm Vanille, I'm Lightning's nurse. And unlike Serah I am at least medically literate from training and not from looking things up online." Vanille continued as she could see doctor just take a deep breath from what she just knew was the fact that she wouldn't need to explain things as much.

"Well, can you tell me how Lightning has been with an non exaggerated view?" The doctor asked as though this had been a song and dance that had gone on and she had just been psyching herself up to get through this.

As Lightning was about to speak up, Vanille held the open container towards Lightning again as though she was trying to tell her to just eat some and let Vanille answer these questions. Taking another piece Vanille smiled at the fact that she really did enjoy the foresight she had. Just because it would be so much easier to get through this day.

"The medication she is on is largely doing its job, apparently before I took over she had been having a lot of cramps which boiled down to just not having enough potassium in her system. But other than that she has been fine provided her leg doesn't lock up and I can get to her before she brute forces her leg to unlock, but that I suppose brings me to my point her leg has been locking up nearly twice a day which I'm not sure if it is from a side effect from one of the many pills she is on that we can change to a different one or what." Vanille asked as she moved the container from Lightning just so she wouldn't eat the entire amount of food that was meant to last two more doctors and in case of emergency if Lightning needed to take her meds.

Once the question was posed, Vanille smiled as she could see the woman move back a little to grab a file that Vanille just knew was going to be Lightning's. Smiling a little as she rested it down and started to flick it open.

Resting her jaw in her hand as she started to scan the page. "I can't see anyone that I prescribed that could cause her leg to lock up. And you say this is a new occurrence? Because I haven't prescribed anything new in a year."

"Well, new that I'm noticing it. But Serah most of the time took Lightning's word and she had been apparently been ignoring the dosing conditions." Vanille spoke up as she reached back into the bag. "I have a list of all her medication she has been taking, I made sure to write everyone down if you want to look at that." Vanille continued as the doctor looked up and extended her other hand over the table.

Handing the sheet of paper, Vanille glanced over to Lightning who had a slight uneasy look on her face that just made Vanille roll her eyes because she knew what this was going to be about. Namely that it meant she might need to take more pills.

"I can see a problem. Besides you have the writing of a doctor. I'd need to talk to Leo about her blood medication. If there isn't another option we could get rid of two of what she is taking of what I prescribed. Maybe even one of Cid's." The doctor spoke as Lightning took a deep breath from what Vanille just knew was the fact that she could be taking far less pills. "How long are you both meant to be here today?"

"After here we need to go to her neurologist for a quick check up and then we'll have about an hour wait for the cardiologist." Vanille began with a smile at the fact that she might very well not have to see Lightning in pain. Something that was just perfect really for her.

Shaking her head a little, the doctor handed the sheet back towards Vanille as she stood up. "I should have an answer by then Leo should tell you it. But if he doesn't, call me at six. I definitely will have an answer by then." She spoke as Vanille took the sheet of paper and slipped it back into her bag. "Right, that should be everything. I'm glad that you've gotten an actual nurse now Lightning. Which means these meeting should go by a lot faster and even smoother."

"Thankfully." Lightning hissed as Vanille just couldn't help but shake her head at the thought of how this still had been her biggest fear. She never had an issue being shot at, she had no issues killing spiders, and certainly didn't mind people in the public looking at her naked, but the second the doctor was mentioned she always seemed to tense up to the point where she would contemplate sawing off a limb with a rusty spoon just to get out of it.

"Come on Light." Vanille said with a smile as she frowned having to reach back towards Lightning to grab her by the hand. She couldn't help but smile at the feeling of Lightning being so close to her, giving her all this comfort.

* * *

Bringing the axe down, Lumina just took a deep breath as she could see the lumber splitting once again. A smile as she could see Serah trying to stay far away from her. Something that Lumina couldn't say she blamed the woman for. Especially with all the incidents involving deadly implements Lumina had been involved with in the past.

"Serah relax." Lumina began as she bent down to pick up some more wood so she could get some more kindling going. "If I wanted to harm or kill you, I would not go about it with an axe. Too messy. I mean I can't speak for what a human looks like but I can for turkeys. Plus the things weigh a stupid amount... not as much as a maul though." Lumina said with a laugh as she raised the instrument above her head once again before swinging it down.

"I'm sorry, the last time I saw you with that axe you were trying to break out of Claire's handcuffs because she was going to bring you in and you nearly cut me and only got a part of yourself." Serah hissed as Lumina shook her head as she bent down to grab a new log and placed it down.

"That would have worked if you would have just been able to stomach Light being mad... and I did get out of the underage drinking charge she tried to run up on me." Lumina said with a smile as she could hear Serah just groaning. "Would have also been a lot easier if she didn't think it was a suicide attempt and send me to your shrink as well. Man was fucking crazy and just a theory but I say a paedophile as well. Constantly eyeing me up."

"You threatened to set him on fire and then roast some marshmallows over his remains after you send pictures to his wife and children. How would he not eye you up to try and see if he could possibly take you if the worst came."

Chuckling a little at her sister's concern, it was kind of novel to Lumina that doctor patient confidentiality was always seemingly non existent when it came to her compared to Serah. It was even becoming a little insulting the more and more she found out.

"In my defence." Lumina began as she ignored the laughing coming from Serah as she placed the new log down before she stood upright again. "As I was saying in my defence, I was coming down hard, hungover, pissed off I was even there, he said he could tell if someone was lying just by looking, finally I wanted to waste Light's time and money." Lumina said as she brought the axe down once again. "I won by the way. He couldn't tell I was half lying. I wouldn't send pictures to his wife and taunt her."

Smiling at the stop in the laughter, Lumina just glanced towards her sister as she bent down keeping eye contact as she picked up the logs once again. She could see Serah trying her hardest to try and figure out what was true in what she said was.

"Even if you count that, none of that is acceptable. He was really nice and I couldn't see him ever again. Because for some unknown reason no one can tell us apart because like my boyfriends, lunches, money, my super rare limited edition Crackers the talking parrot plush doll... you also had possibly still do have a habit of stealing my clothes and pretending to be me." Serah said crossing her arms in protest as Lumina just chuckled.

"Can't do it anymore. You are far fatter than me. But I mean, the last few years I haven't had the luxury of being picky when it comes to food... or sleeping past six... or not doing work for any reason short of needing immediate medical help which would still take days to get to me." Lumina said as she could see her sister's eye start to twitch. "Aw... did I strike a nerve? I'll drop the axe if you want to go a few more rounds. And now that Zack isn't here and Lightning isn't either. Tell you what I'd even give you the first swing for free." Lumina said as she quickly dug the axe into the stump she had been using to cut the logs on.

"You know, it is comments like that that made college tough for me." Serah said crossing her arms in protest as Lumina rolled her eyes.

"I think the anaemia from not getting enough iron and constantly having heavy flows, long line of douche boyfriends last of which who I swear has some serious gay thoughts manipulated you into going on a stricter diet... who frankly got off easy from when Lightning beat his ass and I locked him in a tiny chastity cage that he had to have medically remove. Are bigger reasons." Lumina began as she picked the axe back up. "No one gets to fuck with my sisters' except me." Lumina added in a near whisper as to not alert her sister any further.

"That was you! He spent months crying afterwards!" Serah yelled as she had to resist the urge to lunge after her sister. "Wait a second... why would you do something like that for me..." Serah said as she started to walk a few steps closer as Lumina continued to go about cutting wood. "OH MY Etro! You care about me!" Serah yelled with glee as Lumina quickly embedded the axe into the stump again as they stared at each other.

"You shut your lying whore mouth. I will gut you with an honest to Etro smile on my face. Snow is just a douche bag and no good for you." Lumina snapped as Serah started to laugh a little. "What is so funny!?" Lumina snapped as Serah just continued to laugh.

Walking a few feet closer Lumina hoisted Serah up by the handfuls of her shirt she had wrapped around her fists. "Everything makes so much sense. You care about me. How you always referred to my boyfriends as some variant of douche or how they are no good for me. You _caaaarrrrreeeee_ about your big sis." Serah sung out as Lumina lightly tossed her down into the chair as she looked towards the doorway and could see Lightning and Vanille walking towards the door. "CLAIRE!" Serah yelled to get her older sister's attention. "LUMINA CARES ABOUT US!"

"Don't you listen to that slanderous, lying whore of our sister!" Lumina snapped as the duo walked out of the room. "And if I find anyone spreading that slander, just remember I have deep dirt on just about everyone of you." Lumina said defensively as Vanille just shook her head and walked Lightning towards a seat to just lower her down.

"I already know in her own way Lumina cares for us." Lightning said as she extended her leg out full and just smiled as she lowered her head onto the table. "Meanwhile apparently Serah has been inadvertently causing some of my leg pain." Lightning continued as the twin duo looked towards her and then Vanille as if looking for an answer.

"I'm sorry... I'm the good sister who hasn't once released a down of sheep into your room on your one day off a season. And Lumina is the one that is meant to be the evil twin who has done just that thing countless times. One of us slipped through a portal to a different dimension." Serah said as Vanille rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Everyone knows Lumina cares about you and Light. And you just didn't mean to hurt Light. Her leg locking has been because of a side effect of some of her meds when they mix. So Light no longer needs to take three pills. But other than that she has a clean bill right now." Vanille said as she took her own seat as Lightning groaned a little as she started to rub her leg.

"The lies are spreading then, and I'm going to become an only child once I dispatch all of you." Lumina hissed as she started to walk around and started to collect the wood so she could stack it all. "Gonna kill you all and once that is done kill anyone else who knows of this slander!" Lumina continued to call out as she tossed the logs violently near the smoker. Just causing Vanille to roll her eyes as she looked towards Lightning who just had a smile on her face at the comment.

 **Author's Note:**

 **And there we go another chapter. Tis be all from me for now.**


	16. Chapter 16

**And I got some more for you people.**

Chapter 16:

Smiling at the sound of birds still chirping, Vanille just enjoyed the feeling of being able to lay on Lightning's chest as she rubbed her back. She didn't know really what was the reason besides Light just wanted to watch the clouds.

She didn't really care about all of that, as long as she was allowed to be this close to Lightning. She just wished that there hadn't need to be a constant game of how she didn't want to be laying on Lightning or to look at the clouds, even when that really was one of a few things Vanille wanted to do.

The only downside to most of them was the fact that they wouldn't be able to do them with not only a full house but also they couldn't really do it until Lightning had her memories back. Which meant that she would just have to settle for this time.

"Hey Vanille?"

Hearing the melodic voice breaking the silence, Vanille almost jumped as she looked up to meet Lightning's gaze. The list of things that possibly when wrong were just swarming Vanille's mind, but she also knew that there could be a long list of things that caused such a thing, but for the life of her she couldn't think of what was causing Lightning to break this silence short of her being in pain.

"Did I wake you up?" Lightning asked calmly as she could see the slight worried look in Vanille's eyes. The pink haired woman could really fathom why she was feeling bad for waking Vanille up after they had spent the nice time just enjoying the serenity of just staring at the sky.

Rubbing her face a little, Vanille let out a small yawn. "No... I just was enjoying the silence of not needing to act like the mature person from between me and my friends. Seriously do they not see how similar they are?" Vanille asked trying to just divert attention from the blush she could feel on her face from realising where one of her hands had landed to support her as she looked up at Lightning.

"They've always have hated that comparison, claiming the smallest thing in their mannerisms make them vastly different." Lightning said calmly as she could feel her hand seemingly having a mind of itself as it came to a stop on Vanille's firm butt. The worst part to Lightning was the fact that she couldn't really bring herself to remove her hand or even let Vanille know about it.

Making a mental note to enjoy this moment and categorise it for when she had some alone time just so she could try touching herself again and hope that it would lead to somewhere. Vanille just knew that she had to take Lightning's mind far away from her hand and at the same time allow her to ignore the growing wetness between her legs.

"What did you want by the way?" Vanille asked as she noticed the blush covering Lightning's in what Vanille would consider beautiful face. But she just wanted to keep Lightning's hand were it was, or if she could get her way move it closer to the front of herself. "Or were you just checking if I was asleep?"

Shaking her head slightly so she wouldn't need to look into Vanille's eyes, she just hoped that her mind could at least uncloud enough and give her back control of her hand before Vanille would complain to Serah and leave causing so many more problems that it really would just be problematic.

Clearing her throat a little at hearing Vanille's question, she just had to pray that she could remember what it was. It was almost like her body was looking for an excuse to shift Vanille just so she could place her hand where it was right now. "Um... I was going to say... it is um..."

"CLAIRE! GET YOUR HAND OFF OF VANILLE'S BUTT!" They both heard Serah yell causing them both to jump a little.

' _Yup going to kill Serah... just hope I can make a convincing enough crime scene to make it seem like her and Lumina got into a violent fight. That way I'll get to keep Light and Lumina gets angry Fang... she has always said she wants Fang. Never really said how_ _she wants Fang._ ' Vanille thought as she felt the hand quickly fly from her.

Spinning around, Vanille had to at least cover some of the ground that Lightning might have accidentally destroyed from simply allowing her body to hold onto her like she once would do. "Serah, relax. It just fell down there and I didn't mind. Frankly out of all the people I've looked after, Lightning is by far the hottest." Vanille yelled back to her friend as she felt a hand covering her mouth.

"That is so freaking gross Van. She is my sister." Serah countered as Lightning just took a deep breath and wondering why she could feel the blush somehow deepening. At the very least she was happy that Serah was at least not looking at any of this right now because she knew that she couldn't live it down easily. "As long as you don't feel uncomfortable Van... we can't have you quitting. But dinner is done." Serah responded as Lightning just smiled at the back of Vanille's head just because she was glad that Vanille could at least cover for them by thinking on her feet.

Slipping her hand from Vanille's mouth Lightning just smiled at the sight of her quickly jumping up as she turned around and just shine her a smile. "Don't worry. I know your sister would have left at a comment like that." Vanille said as she extended her hands down to just help the pink haired girl up.

"Am I really the hottest patient you've had?" Lightning asked just wanting to make some pleasant conversation as Vanille just laughed a little at the comment that she knew was Lightning was trying to fish for information.

"Yes. But to be fair you are the first person under the age of seventy and a female I've had." Vanille said with a slight laugh as Lightning grabbed the hands and accepted the help up. It was a little funny to her given how Lightning would used to make some comment that would just make her pray that Serah would go out for any number of reasons. ' _Plus I mean... we are a couple._ ' Vanille added mentally as so she wouldn't be called a liar.

As they walked in, Vanille could feel a groan coming from herself as she could hear Lumina laughing. "You have to admit though Serah... Van has surprisingly hot ass. Plus a pretty small chest so it wouldn't even be that different from banging a fat guy. At least that is the comparison I've always notice."

"Says the woman who thinks the fact she cares for her sisters is some deep insult that it is known." Vanille muttered as she could see Lumina stand up slamming her hands down onto the table top. "Did I hit a nerve? Like you apparently comparing me to some fat guy." Vanille said as she could see Lumina's eye twitch.

"I swear to whichever god any of you would rather. The next person who says that I will start swinging and revealing things that people would rather if I kept quiet about. I do not care for my sisters." Lumina hissed knowing the message hit it's target from the colour blanching a little from Vanille's face.

"Lumina relax. You may deny it but we honestly don't care that you care about us." Lightning said as she walked towards the table so she could take a seat.

Noticing the eye twitch again Vanille took the chance from not being the target of Lumina's wrath to quickly cover the distance to her own seat. Just so there wouldn't be much more attention on her from not moving.

"I've got dirt on you too Light. Stuff you don't even remember but made me promise not to tell." Lumina spoke as Vanille felt her throat close a little at the notion of how sinking Light's and Vanille's relationship would be a trivial thing for Lumina. Because her hands were fairly clean on the topic.

"You know something that hasn't been shared already!?" Serah bit as she glared towards her twin who had just maintained her glare at the eldest without so much as a shake from her twin maintaining a glare of equal ferocity.

Laughing a little, Lightning grabbed the fork and knife by the plate as she spoke up, "Like what? My life has been stripped back to a fine line from people trying to force me to remember something hoping to trigger everything to come flooding back."

"Lightning is a lesbian!" Lumina yelled as she enjoyed the shift in everyone except Zack who had remained relatively silent.

Looking up from his meal to look around the table before cutting the meat on his plate. "Two things, one Serah this is not bleu. And it is pretty obvious since Lightning was a little girl... even your parents knew that she was before she even started dating." Zack said as he started to cut the meat into more bite sized proportions.

Ignoring her uncle's remarks Lightning glared at her youngest sister, "For the last time I'm not having sex with Vanille! It has just been her messaging my leg when it locks up or cramps because it soothes the pain."

"Does the name Jihl Nabaat ring a bell?" Lumina said as she could see out of the corner of her eye Serah's colour draining. "Yeah Serah. That Jihl. I actually saw them banging one of the many days I ditched school. I even took pictures that I hid on Lightning before she had a chance to destroy them knowing that if I made a claim like this I'd need proof for you. And it is just above the belt but it is them naked just after doing it on the stairs." Lumina continued as she continued to look at Lightning as she was trying to figure things out.

"Wait... Jihl Nabaat... as in my Drill Sergeant from training?" Lightning asked as she felt her brow knit together as she ignored the laugh coming from her uncle.

"You are so your father's child. That is the only reason he passed basic before he retired to have a less dangerous life." Zack spoke as he continued to laugh as Lightning began to go wide eyed at finally being able to place a face to the name properly.

"Wait... is that why she was always here? Oh god... whenever Claire was too tired to shower by herself Jihl helped were they...?" Serah asked as she turned to face Lightning. "Claire, please tell me she forced you to either be with her or fail training... please tell me that the super nice woman who spent a year practically living with us was just some deviant that would hold your future over your head."

"What's so wrong with Lightning being a lesbian?" Vanille asked a little glad that she might be able to be a bit more forward with Light if she could just get Serah to accept that Lightning was in fact one. Something that Vanille certainly had more than enough proof than what Lumina thought she had on them.

Looking towards her friend who seemed to have taken offence to how she might have come across at the comment. "Nothing. It is just Jihl was older by a number of years, her superior and was super nice and I would rather think she was some vile person instead of someone who would bang my big sister in the shower when she was too tired to even come down and eat dinner."

"Everyone there is a time and place to discuss this. The dinner table is not the place to discuss my orientation. That can wait until after or even never. It is pointless to talk about it."

' _Yeah... plus Jihl is a fucking whore that didn't know how good she had it._ ' Vanille thought bitterly.

Vanille knew that if someone was to listen to her thoughts they would betray how she really felt about talking about one of Lightning's ex's. It wasn't exactly a topic that she enjoyed, especially if this is how Serah was acting about Lightning dating someone she knew and keeping it a secret.

But at the very least, she was glad that Light had been able to cut the topic down now before it became a huge topic of debate. Something that she knew Lumina thrived in, something that always caused so much confusion, but she at least was glad that it was done for now.

"I've got to know. I'm calling her." Serah said standing up sharply ignoring the glare coming from her older sister.

"Don't. Told you I got pictures if you don't mind seeing Light's boobs." Lumina chuckled out as Serah quickly vanished from the room and reappeared back in the room holding the landline phone. "More importantly, you have her number?"

Pressing several buttons before looking up at Lumina, Serah just rolled her eyes at her. "She tried to give you her number as well but you were on... name a drug. And I don't want to ever see Claire's boobs in real life. What makes you think I'd want to see them in a picture?" Serah asked a little indigent as she pressed one more button before resting the phone against her ear.

Groaning as she pushed the chair back, Lightning was about to stand up when Zack spoke up again. "Serah, hang up the phone or I'm going to go over there and break it. Lumina eat or your meat is forfeit. And I'm hungry. This is a topic that doesn't matter. If it is true, so what, your sister was happy for however long the relationship lasted and someone took her mind off of worrying about you two. If Lumina is making it up then you are just going to be calling someone and wasting their time. More so because she is an apparent Drill Sergeant."

Grumbling a little Serah pressed the end call button before it could connect and placed it on the counter, just slumping closer to the table. A little glad that Lumina had just started to devour the meat on her plate as though it had been the first chance to get protein in her entire life. However that didn't make the feeling of her stomach doing backflips at the sight of the very much still red meat being torn asunder by a knife and teeth.

Glancing towards her older sister, Serah just had to at least ask her sister to at least explain one part to her. "Why wouldn't you at least tell me Claire? You know I don't care about that stuff. My best friend is a lesbian... but at least that does explain why you never liked my boyfriends."

"Apples and oranges Serah. From the few memories I have from that time are to be believed you were about as emotionally mature as Lumina... you just liked to act mature because you thought it was what the family needed after the accident." Lightning began as she pulled herself closer to the table just glad that her leg seemingly was pain free for the entire day after she had taken the second dose of her medication for the day. "And I hate your boyfriends because they have either been scumbags, abusive or both."

"Told you." Lumina muttered as she started to turn the few vegetables on the plate around. A little curious as to why Serah would constantly put such an emphasis on vegetables despite the fact she was the only person in the house that enjoyed them.

"Yeah, but you care about me." Serah said with a slight snicker as Lumina shot her a glare.

Clearing her throat a little, Lumina started to crack her neck, raising a few eyebrows as she stood up from her seat and rested her hands on the table like a politician would walking up to a podium to deliver a speech.

"Serah lost her virginity when she was fifteen to her first boyfriend." Lumina said calmly as she could see Lightning coughing as Serah's eyes grew several sizes. "And as for proof, there is Serah's reaction but I also have a few audio recordings because our rooms at the time were next to each other and the walls were paper thin." Lumina continued as she took a seat back in her chair as she could see Lightning having regained some of her composure. "Now are we all clear, because that is just the tip of the iceberg and for all I care everyone's name could be 'Titanic'."

Gulping a little Vanille quickly looked down at her plate and quickly started to devour the food just because she didn't want to run the risk of becoming just another casualty in this thus far very bloody war of the dinner table.

"You were awake!?" Serah hissed as Lumina just smiled as she started to run her knife through the asparagus that was on the plate, whistling softly as though she didn't just reveal something like that.

"In my experience it is best to recover ground as fast as you can with Light like this. Because that is her five seconds away from skinning people look." Lumina hummed out as she could see Serah quickly shifting her gaze towards Lightning starting to develop an almost humble look.

"It was entirely consensual Claire... I mean Lumina probably lost her's sooner." Serah said as she could see Lightning standing up quickly.

"I waited until I was sixteen. You know. The legal age. Unless you have damming proof in my experience trying to deflect Light's anger is not the correct route to go." Lumina added with a slight laugh as she could see Serah standing up from her chair taking a few steps back as though to run at a second's notice.

"Claire, calm down. Lumina is just trying to get a reaction."

"I'd start running now to your room if I were you." Lumina said laughing a little at the sight of Serah quickly vanishing as Lightning was caught by Vanille and practically forced back into her chair. "I'm glad I sat on that nugget this long... it was fun." Lumina said with a chuckle in her voice as she could see her eldest sister taking deep breaths to try and calm herself down from the blood rage she must have been feeling.

"So, movies and drinks later then?" Zack asked Lumina who nodded her head in approval of the plans for the night.

"So Vanille, do you want to try your luck with what I do and don't know?" Lumina asked knowing that from the figurative blood bath she had just witnessed was already proof of what Lumina could do. When Vanille shook her head as a sign of submission Lumina was just glad that she had finally been able to stop the comment from going around any further. All it took was revealing two pieces of information that she would have rather kept for a while longer, but she still got a reaction she was happy with.

 **Author's Note:**

 **And done. Hope you guys liked that chapter. It was fun to write. Especially the jealous Vanille.**


	17. Chapter 17

**And then some more**

Chapter 17:

Smiling as she sat down on the couch with Lightning. Vanille just had to chuckle at the sight of Serah quickly moving her head in a little before quickly vanishing again followed by footsteps towards the kitchen.

A gesture that was almost crystal clear as to its intentions, but Vanille was just glad that Lightning hadn't seen it or at least hadn't wanted to get up and quiz Serah yet. But for now, Vanille was just glad that Lightning wasn't jumping up to pin Serah and possibly injure herself further and further.

Resting her head against the back of the couch, Vanille smiled a little at the sound of plastic cases being tossed around as though Zack was desperately trying to search for something. And if Vanille was being honest, she really didn't care what it was he was looking for, he was just going to enjoy it.

"Hello... what's this Betamax tape doing here?" Zack said as he came to a sitting position and started to examine the tape around the best that he could trying to find anything that would be able to tell him what it was about.

"I couldn't tell you. What does it say?" Lightning asked her uncle who just shrugged his shoulders and smiled a little as he settled on the front face. "Because I can only think of a handful of Betamax tapes and they were all home videos our parents shot." Lightning continued as she could see a smile start to creep up on the man's face.

"So that must be a date then..." Zack said slyly as he stood up and started to crack his back. "Hey Serah, try and sneak by all you want it won't work. Is there still a Betamax player around here? I'm curious what happened on the twentieth of the twelfth... twenty or so years ago." Zack continued as there seemed to be frantic footfalls into the room.

Snapping her head up Vanille laughed at the sight of her two friends falling through the door as though they were trying to get something. As realisation seemed to dawn onto Lightning, she nearly jumped up when Vanille quickly held her down.

"You kept that stupid tape!?" Lightning and Lumina both hissed at Serah who just smiled at them. A smile that made Vanille all the more curious about the contents of the tape.

"What? I personally liked when we did ballet and Claire did an amazing job being Marie and even though Lumina and I didn't appear much in I do still think we looked cute. Plus it is one of the last home videos we have that Mom and Dad filmed." As Serah spoke, Vanille could feel her brow furrow as she tried to figure out what it was about.

"Wait... is this the ballet thing you three did for the longest time? Oh I've got to see this now." Zack said as Lightning nearly lunged towards him when Vanille held her back once again.

"Ignoring how adorable it is that you did ballet, you can't exactly jump and fight Light." Vanille scolded as she could almost see a small flare of anger in Lightning's eye but she also could distinctly see the gleam of her knowing that she was right about this given topic. Something that Vanille was a bit sad that she was because she did always enjoy seeing Lightning fight.

Slumping in the seat as she crossed her arms, Lightning turned to glare harshly at her sister who had all but cursed her to this fate. Something that she was just going to chalk up to another reason she should probably lock Serah into her room and just brick the door and window up.

"Zack, don't you dare put that on." Lumina hissed as the man just rolled his eyes and started to look around to try and find something to play the tape on as Vanille just smiled a little at the notion of seeing a rare thing of a super young Lightning as well as her friends being around six. Something that was just as rare because she knew how much Lumina and Lightning herself hated a lot of those types of things.

"I now really need to see it. Even though your mother tried countless times to get me watch these crappy videos." Zack said with a smile as he smiled at the sight of the remaining piece to view the tape inside his hands. Dragging it closer as he slid the tape into the device. "If neither of you want to watch it, you might want to start hitting the drink harder. Except Lumina can't and Light knows she could but would regret it a lot more than either of you mirror people would in the morning."

"I don't need to take this, I'm going to my room." Lumina said with a defiant smirk on her face as she stood up as Zack just laughed a little.

"Two things, one Serah get the popcorn. And two if you do Lumina, I'm sure your sisters wouldn't mind if I told them things such as what to get under your skin or some embarrassing things such as your first month with me."

Turning around, Zack took a little joy at the sight of his youngest niece seemingly getting caught between a rock and a hard place. Something that he knew that she knew he was very capable of doing and she couldn't exactly hold anything from him or try and leverage the situation to where she was the one that seemingly held all the cards so the person wouldn't continue down the path.

Stomping towards the only seat she knew had at least the most obstructed view of tv meaning she could at least soften the blow that she would have to be dealt. "Best make me something super strong to drink. I want to be gone by act two. If I'm not, I swear I'll release the dogs into your room."

"Not the first time they've been in my room. Especially Blitz junior. Used to sleep in there with me. Especially during winter and I was about a cord or two short. They only stopped because you came along and the house would be cramped and I had someone else to help me get the wood. Even when her city hands blistered within a day and she complained about it." Zack said with a smile as he stood up and started to crack his back once again and walked to the chair as he could hear the microwave going."Vanille, go bring in some beers. I know it won't get us drunk, but it allows us all to savour what we are about to witness."

* * *

Smiling a little at helping Lightning out of the shower, Vanille just had no choice but to enjoy the sight of Lightning's still trimmed body. She wouldn't be surprised if there wasn't a single ounce of fat anywhere on it. Something that Vanille just wanted to be held against, but she also was still a little surprised because of the simple fact remained that she had no idea how Lightning was able to keep such a figure.

Handing the pink haired woman the towel as she turned around and started to get the new pills ready for her morning. She couldn't believe that this had been happening, but it did make her in fact a little happy about Lightning drinking last night. Just because it strained her leg a little but she also got to see Lightning doing ballet. A feat that she wished that she knew of sooner.

But now, she got to witness Lightning's body in its entirety and there was going to be no interruptions because Zack had taken Serah and Lumina out to go start another one of his pet projects that Serah was slightly terrified to ask. Everything was just right really other than that one thing.

Humming softly Vanille nearly jumped as she closed the mirror to see Lightning standing behind her with nothing but a towel covering the pink strands that made up her hair. Spinning around, Vanille could feel her heart beating in her throat from just the strange closeness that Lightning had instigated.

"Hey Vanille, this may seem all kinds of weird but I just can't get what Lumina said last night at dinner out of my head. And I can't help but think you would be the best person to talk about it because my sisters are still freaking children and can't think of anyone having any sort of relationship that doesn't directly involve them." Lightning said as Vanille could almost hear her heart beating five times faster to the point that she was positive that she was about to have a heart attack.

Swallowing the best she could, knowing that this was probably just another dream she was currently having, but she couldn't wait for this part to devolve into something steamy. That was just something that she was going to have to savour.

"Lumina said a lot of things last night that you couldn't exactly talk to either her or Serah about for any number of reasons." Vanille said once she was positive her voice wouldn't break from excitement, but she also couldn't help but think that would be more than enough for Lightning to just take her right there on the sink counter.

"About the fact she says I'm a lesbian..." Lightning said softly as she noticed the blush that had been covering Vanille's face darkening to the point where her hair was standing out again. Just not in a manner at which Lightning would think would be exactly a healthy degree.

Laughing a little nervously, and a little curious as to what Lightning had meant because Vanille was positive with the heat she could feel covering her face that this was not a dream. This was very real. Something that was just making her want to so desperately to just lean up and plant her lips on Lightning's but she also knew that she had to listen to what she was saying fully.

"And I mean there is a pretty easy way to see if she is telling the truth besides finding whatever _evidence_ she has of me and Jihl. Plus it might get you to move on with your girlfriend..."

' _Stupid fucking whore... her name doesn't deserve to leave those ever so supple lips... lips I just want to steal the air from my lungs._ '

"Do you think we can go to some kind of lesbian or gay bar?"

At that simple statement Vanille was able to connect the dots more than enough to know what Lightning was trying to get at that just made Vanille's heart sink like it was wrapped in lead as it didn't even bounce by her feet. It just stayed there as Vanille was about to hear her girlfriend practically asking if she could unknowingly cheat.

"I mean there is a simpler method that we could use to test it now. We wouldn't need to leave the house... or even the room." Vanille said just hoping that she might be able to pick her heart up a bit and not have it just sully her once ecstatic mood. She may even still get so much as a kiss.

"I don't exactly think your girlfriend would be the type that would appreciate it if we had sex." Lightning said as Vanille pressed her lips into a thin line.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind if _we_ had sex Lightning." Vanille said hoping that it was going to go a lot better than she had ever envisioned but she knew that she could at least place the ground work in for now. "But if you don't want to even try that, we can just make out a little... that would be enough for you to at least know if you like women." Vanille said smiling brightly as she felt two strong hands being placed on her hips.

Feeling her heart pick up to seemingly lethal levels, Vanille just smiled happily as she could see Lightning leaning forward a little before seemingly stopping in the mid motion. Something that was a slight annoyance to Vanille. She just wanted the woman to continue the short journey to her lips. She wanted those lips to just plant onto her own. At least then she knew that her day no matter how bad the rest would be it would just be fine.

"I can't. You're my sisters' best friend. And my nurse. This is just all kinds of wrong." Lightning said ignoring the feeling in the pit of her stomach about how this seemed so familiar. She couldn't do this to Serah and Lumina. Just taking their friend from them because Lightning knew how Serah would act about this situation.

Rolling her eyes, Vanille knew that she probably should let this go at Light's pace, but she couldn't handle it if she was meant to be just teased in such a manner the same day Lightning asked inadvertently if she could cheat. Wrapping her arms around Lightning's neck, Vanille pulled the woman the rest of the distance so their lips could meet.

They were just as soft as Vanille had remembered. The intensity that she knew she was giving Lightning was more than enough to raise some questions, but she didn't care. She was kissing her girlfriend for the first time in years.

Closing her eyes as she felt Lightning's strong hands pulling her body tighter against her, Vanille could feel her heart raise once more into her throat. Something that increased in speed as she could feel the distinct muscle prodding its way into her mouth that Vanille was more than happy to allow it access again.

There was something to this scene that just made Vanille regret that it had to end. Even if she did instigate it making her kick herself that it had taken her this long to do that one action if this was the reward for it. She was a little mad that she wasn't going to be punished in the old manner that Lightning once had done, but she _was_ glad that she could make out with the goddess of a woman before her.

Separating from the woman, Vanille just smiled up at her as she didn't realise that Lightning's hands had slipped under the waistline of her pants to grab her ass. Something that just made Vanille fell so much better about everything.

"That was... was... wow." Lightning said flustered as Vanille just smiled at her and planted another far more chaste kiss on Lightning's lips. Almost as if she was just going to be glad that this had taken such a turn. She was just going to be content that she was even able to get this far.

"Well... judging by your hand placement. You are a lesbian... but we could also probably go a little further." Vanille said with a smile as she rested her head on Lightning's shoulder just enjoying the feeling of Lightning's strong hands messaging her ass making her a little mad that she had worn panties just because of how they were feeling so wet at this moment.

A part of Lightning wanted to continue with what Vanille was suggesting. And by part, Lightning knew a large amount of her wanted to just pin Vanille to the wall and take her. The friendship Vanille had with Serah and Lumina be damned. But there was a large thing that Lightning just couldn't ignore. A huge thing really.

Pushing Vanille back feeling her heart sink curiously enough at the feeling of her hands slipping back out of the panties, Lightning just had to stop this now. "I can't Vanille. Kissing is one thing. But you are in a relationship which frankly doesn't make sense to me. If you were single I would gladly let this go further... but I can't be the reason you break up with your girlfriend." Lightning said as Vanille frowned and walked a few steps back to Lightning.

"I mean... if kissing is were you draw the line... can we kiss for a bit longer?" Vanille almost pleaded as she could feel the strong hands on her once again in a marking manner. Like they used to be whenever Lightning thought she saw another woman eyeing Vanille up. Personally one of Vanille's favourite feelings because she knew what it almost always meant.

"Only if you promise that you aren't going to try to sleep with me again while you are still in a relationship and that if I get in one you aren't going to try and sleep with me then." Lightning demanded as Vanille just knew that she was the first one and that she could possibly sway Lightning to go even further. All it would take was a few more hours of making out really because Vanille had all her erogenous zones memorised.

Leaning up to capture Lightning's lips again Vanille just enjoyed the feeling of Lightning's hands sliding further around her back making her realise that this really was going to be the best.

* * *

"How can you both eat such a cute animal like a chicken?" Serah asked as she reached into her pocket for her keys.

"Because they'll eat us first. Chickens are omnivorous and cannibals naturally. Frankly it is a kindness at some points to kill one or two to prevent one killing an entire coop." Zack said as he started to walk into the house wondering why the home seemed to have a different feeling to it. "Both of you wait here. Something is different." Zack demanded as he handed Serah the bag in his hands.

Serah was about to question what her uncle meant when a glare from him seemed to have stopped the both of them in their path. Wrapping his fingers along the handle of the blade by his hip, Zack started to walk carefully towards the only seemingly closed door on the floor. Carefully twisting the handle down as he pushed the door open Zack proceeded to groan loudly as he slammed the door closed.

"If you were going to do that Lightning sock on the door handle." Zack stated as he slid the knife back into its holster as he walked back towards Serah who had a somehow paler complexion. Something that was a little amusing to Zack.

"We were just making out!" Vanille yelled through the wall as Serah could almost feel her blood boil at that point. Pushing past her uncle, Serah tossed the door open once again ignoring the laughing that was coming from behind her. She just had to murder two extra people once this was all taken care of.

 **Author's Note:**

 **There you guys go... i'm going to go get some food and then play some more games.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Not let's see how it is going back on the farm**

Chapter 18:

"Tell me she was forcing herself onto you Vanille." Serah pleaded as Vanille took a deep breath and just wanted to die a little. This was beyond how she envisioned how her perfect day had been going. Because that was exactly what it was. A perfect day until her and Lightning were interrupted. The feeling of Lightning's lips on her own, or even better as they drifted down to her neck, it was borderline perfect.

It would have been even better if she had about an extra hour she was allowed to try and sway Lightning's mind to allow Vanille to 'cheat' on her girlfriend. But she as more than fine with just the kissing because she had forgotten how wonderful those lips truly were.

"Serah it isn't like that."

"You will speak when spoken to Claire." Serah snapped it was almost like she was a feral beast at this point that just caused Lightning to want to go back a few hours and smack herself from doing what she had been. No matter how right it seemed. No matter how much she enjoyed pressing Vanille against the wall or even later the couch as she continued to make out with the woman.

Sniffing a little, the door opened to show Lumina smiling as she chewed on a piece of dried meat. Something that both Vanille and Lightning hoped would be some sort of the situation Serah had forced them into.

"Light, can you go help Zack? I'll deal with Serah." Lumina spoke as Vanille felt her heart sink at what she had probably intended. She wasn't sure what it was that she was planing but she just had a feeling that it was something that she wasn't going to like. But she supposed what made her feel even worse was the sight of Lightning jumping up and nearly running out of the room.

"Why the hell did yo-" Serah was interrupted by a slight scream slipping from her throat at Lumina shoving her down onto the seat Lightning had previously been sitting in. Something that was going to be just hilarious to her at least until she revealed something that might get Vanille to skin her but she was going to take that risk.

"One, seriously grow up. Light has needs." Lumina began as she ripped a new chunk of meat from the piece in her hands as she reached behind her causing Vanille's heart to sink a lot faster at what Lumina was doing. "Two, Vanille and Light have been screwing a long time. Friends with benefits style." Lumina continued as Vanille jumped up to try and snatch the items from Lumina's hands before Serah got a hold of them.

Seeing the white rectangles fall from Lumina's hands into Serah's lap Vanille could feel her face heating up again with a mixture of embarrassment of a friend seeing her in a compromising position like Lumina had caught them in but also from pure rage at her other friend revealing something that she really shouldn't have.

"EW!" Serah screamed as she knocked the Polaroids onto the floor as she tried to climb up onto the couch. "What the damn hell Vanille!? Is that why you had a wet dream when you slept in Claire's bed?" Serah continued as Vanille started to ball her hands up making a mental note to just kill both of the twins and hope Lightning didn't remember their relationship and she could just forge a new one.

"Okay, making a mental note to joke about that later, just grow up Serah. So what if Light screws a few people we know. And provided it is legal who cares." Lumina said as slipped the last piece of the jerky into her mouth and started to chew as she could see glares directed at her from two angles. "Just be glad that they haven't done it for years... probably were about to rekindle that if we didn't get home early." Lumina said with a slight smile as she could see Serah quickly shifting her glare towards Vanille.

Quickly shifting between the sisters Vanille took a step back just in case she had to dodge Serah as she was going to jump towards Lumina to kill. "We weren't going to have sex. She was very clear we could only go to second base... not for a lack of trying mind you." Vanille said crossing her arms as she judged the distance like a cat about to pounce.

"What the hell Vanille? Aren't you in a relationship? And why the hell would you want to bang Claire?" Serah hissed as Vanille turned towards her to judge that distance to know if she was in a safe spot away from the woman.

"That is exactly what Light was saying... I maintain my girlfriend is more than happy if I had sex with Light... plus what part of Light is everything I want in a girlfriend. Plus I mean have you seen her ass? It is so firm I just want to sink my teeth into it and then be held down and told I'm a bad girl." Vanille spoke a little sad at the thought that that was ruined because her friends just had to be done earlier than they had previously quoted to her.

Laughing a little as she could see the eyes fall back to her Lumina took a seat and stared back at them. To her it was clear what they were meaning behind the staring, she just couldn't help but laugh at the attempt to get her to clarify why she started laughing in the first place

Deciding to just remove the doubt that was in Serah's mind, "There is three photos of Vanille doing that... I'm assuming Light is a bit of a pain slut... something you can't exactly comment on Serah... which I could never seem to get into. Well taking pain." Lumina said as Vanille and Serah glared harder. "What? That can't possibly be the worst thing I've said today."

"It is just you are such a pain in the ass..." Serah hissed as Lumina rolled her eyes at the comment as she looked towards Vanille who glared harder.

"Plus Lightning doesn't like it anywhere but me biting her butt... and light nibbling on her inner thigh..." Vanille spoke as she just had to ignore the eyes on her as she felt her mouth get a little dry. It wasn't even a case that she was unsure of the reason, or at least she hoped the reason really wasn't from all the moisture drifting further south.

"That's it. You aren't sleeping in my room. Ever. Ever ever. So much gross." Serah said as she quickly started to climb over the arm as she looked towards her younger sister who had shrunk a little.

"I actually agree... so fucking gross. And I've done some nasty things. Including taking photos of my older sisters having sex so I can use them as blackmail." Lumina said as she quickly scooped up the photos as she could see Vanille just glaring at the twins who started to walk towards the door. "Serah... we should probably start running." Lumina whispered as she could feel the gust of cold air followed by the sound of Serah's feet running towards the backyard as Lumina just chuckled and closed the door herself.

Turning around with a smile on her face, Lumina started to finish picking up the pictures. She knew that Vanille wanted to vent and she also knew the woman couldn't vent properly while Serah was still in the room.

"I should kill you..." Vanille hissed as Lumina smiled brightly at her as though it was nothing more than a chocobo chick trying to scare a behemoth king. "Not only did you reveal my relationship with Light, you showed pictures that both me and Light thought we destroyed all of." Vanille continued to hiss as Lumina just continued to smile at her going through the pictures shehad as though she was organising them making Vanille even angrier.

"Few things, I never said you two were dating. Surprised you didn't though to Lightning... might have gotten somewhere besides the couch with you both being fully dressed. Two shame one you and Light thinking I wouldn't have back ups. Finally... and I suppose importantly, what caused you to grow some lady balls and make out with Light like that? It has only took you like three plus years to do that." Lumina said as she held the photos out for Vanille to do with them as she pleases.

Snatching the items from Lumina's hands Vanille started to go through them causing her to frown at the fact that these really were copies of the ones that her and Lightning had burnt last time. Making her just contemplating if she tear apart Lumina's room to just make sure all of them were gone forever.

"She asked if I'd take her clubbing to get her laid to test to see if you calling her a lesbian was right, I suggested making out would do the same thing because she was naked and really close and just asked if I could help her cheat on me... so god forbid I was preoccupied. I mean her abs always just get me going... especially when I feel them pressing against me." Vanille said as she came to one of the pictures and just glared somehow harsher at Lumina. "And you intentionally slipped one with that dumb blonde bimbo in didn't you."

"Never pegged you for the jealous type so no. Who is it though? Because Light has dated a lot of blondes." Lumina said enjoying the way the look in her friend's face and how it just wanted her to spontaneously combust. Something that wasn't a new thing from the woman towards Lumina, she just was just enjoying it because of how seldom she got that reaction from her. "Or was it red heads? Dye jobs? Point is I think her type is far from brunettes." Lumina said as Vanille quickly tore the offending picture and tossed the halves towards Lumina who rolled her eyes at the gesture.

Once she was sure the picture of Lightning with her first girlfriend was destroyed Vanille turned to the stack that remained in her other hand leaving her to contemplate how she should destroy them. "You know, you could have taken a joke... is this because Light wants you to go clubbing with her and you needing to let her cheat on you because if you try and fight it because you didn't think of telling your girlfriend in between making out that she has been your girlfriend for years? Or do you just really not like Jihl?" Lumina asked as she could see a look that was new to her. Normally when someone had the high ground on her they were happy about it and wouldn't be in near tears. Or at least that was what it was looking like to Vanille.

"Jihl is nothing but a whore that didn't know how good she had it." Vanille said as Lumina stood up and gently nudged Vanille into a sitting position. Something that just didn't seem to make it all that much better for her, but Lumina just knew that it was better for her.

"We both know the near crying isn't because you got the girl Jihl gave up... or knowing my sister, Light gave up. If this is about her wanting to bang another girl... I'll gladly go along and run interference. All I ask is that you get me laid by a girl. At least a nine... who doesn't mind below average height women... and it isn't a major turn off if she isn't, but virgin. I'd rather not be with someone that knows more than me... but once again, not a deal breaker."

"If you can stop it, and it comes to it, I'd have sex with you. Provided you'd just shut up during and after because that is the quickest way to get any girl out of bed."

"That is a binding agreement." Lumina said in a quick manner that she knew was going to betray her intentions. But she didn't care because of how much she wanted this one thing. She was more than willing to let herself seem desperate. "Now let's go make sure Light doesn't get laid." Lumina said as she jumped up letting her joints pop just causing her to smile as Vanille shook her head.

"Prime example. She was just talking about it. Now go help your uncle... I'm going to destroy these photos. Again."

"Go ahead. Still have the negatives to make more copies of." Lumina said with a slight chuckle as she started to stroll out of the room. Something that just was making Vanille all kinds of angry. But she had to admit that it wouldn't even be that bad of a price to pay if it meant that Lightning wasn't going to cheat. All she really had to do was find someone who was deaf or convince Lumina to just not say something stupid.

' _I just wish that I_ _hadn't need to even make the deal in the first place... because I now just will feel bad for someone_.' Vanille thought as she started to stand up and walk towards the fire place. She wished that she didn't need to destroy them, but she also new that if she didn't Lumina would just continue to taunt her with these exact same ones until she got bored of it. Something that Vanille hadn't ever seen really.

Reaching up to the mantle piece, Vanille just smiled as she she could feel the long stick lighter allowing her to just burn the items a lot easier before someone had a chance to see the items. But at the same time she could be sure that these wouldn't come back to bite her in the ass. At least not in the same manner as Lumina was so inclined to do.

Picking one of them up, Vanille pushed down on the side of the lighter and lit the corner up quickly making her just smiled as she tossed it onto the rest being glad that she could see them all quickly catch ablaze. Which just made Vanille smile more as she stood up and started to crack her back. As she turned around she jumped a little at the sight of Lightning walking into the room with a smile on her face. As though she didn't really mind anything that was happening.

"I take it removing some of Lumina's evidence of something?" Lightning asked as she walked over to the couch, taking a seat with a smile on her face as Vanille just had to smile at her. It was something that no matter how much of damper on the mood was present, just the sight of Lightning smiling was more than enough to make her happy.

"Apparently she still has negatives. But that also will take a lot more effort for her to taunt me with those." Vanille said as she walked over to the couch, taking a seat next to Lightning, Vanille just lowered her head down onto Lightning's shoulder. Enjoying the feeling of Lightning's arm coiling protectively around her shoulders. Something that just made Vanille happier.

"So what did Serah and Lumina do that caused them to be angry slash scared of you?" Lightning asked as she felt her hand drifting towards Vanille's hands. Something that was enough to raise some questions to her but not nearly enough to warrant her pulling her hand back.

"Some of the pictures Lumina showed... plus Serah kind of kicked me out of her room for a few nights. You know before she calms down. Something about how we were making out... and a little bit probably mostly about the pictures and how I find you very attractive and everything I find perfect in a girlfriend." Vanille said as she raised a hand to just capture Lightning's making her smile at the delightful feeling of how the soft yet callous riddled hands just running along her own knuckles making her enjoy the time.

"If you promise to not try anything... you could share my bed with me. I only say because you need to sleep in the house to keep Lumina here and Zack already has the couch and does have frequent nightmares that I doubt you would understand so it is best to leave him in a room by himself... and I doubt you would want to sleep in Lumina's room." Lightning said as Vanille looked up towards her with a smile.

"Yeah, Lumina seems like she would get super handsy... especially with how thirsty she is right now. But I have slept in the same room as a Soldier before. This isn't the first time I've slept next to you." Vanille half lied as she smiled at the sight of Lightning just smiling back down at her. It was almost as if she was happy by that one comment that just caused Vanille to smile brighter as she leaned back onto Lightning's shoulder. Just enjoying the feeling of Light being this close.

"That's good I suppose... Where the other reasons something similar?" Lightning asked as she wanted to just make some more conversation just to pass time before Zack was done preparing the dinner for everyone but Serah which she also knew was something that would take time before it was done enough for them to eat.

"You could say that..." Vanille lied as she enjoyed the feeling of Lightning being as close as she could be with their clothes on. She knew that if she mentioned to Lightning about how most of the time Serah didn't even know she was in the house when they slept next to each other and when she did Vanille would intentionally screw things up with Serah late at night to warrant Lightning 'offering' that option. "How is your leg feeling?" Vanille asked sensing that was the reason behind Light pushing for such an innocent question.

"Honestly, I hadn't even noticed the limp since you kissed me. And the pain has been non existent since yesterday." Lightning said wondering why and more importantly how this one woman had been able to cause such a reaction.

"That's good."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp hope you guys enjoyed that... was fun to write. Especially after that last chapter ending.**

 **Guest:I'm glad you love it, i love writing it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**And more of this...**

Chapter 19:

 _Hearing the gasp above her Lightning was overjoyed at the taste flooding her mouth. Gulping a portion, taking enjoyment at the taste as she lowered one of her hands to start playing with the lower lips. A smile was ever present as she dragged herself further up the beautiful body littered with teeth marks from their recent love making session._

 _Using her other hand, Lightning grabbed the blindfolded red head's chin and moved it down, opening the maw that she was going to enjoy taking a seat on in a few minutes. Drooling the last of the girl's cum into her open mouth, Lightning just smiled brightly as the long strands of cum started to drip down._

 _Happy there was enough in the waiting woman's mouth, Lightning just smirked as she swallowed what remained in her mouth. "Don't swallow." Lightning said as she quickly swooped back down and pressed their lips together. The way the woman's tongue just danced with each other. Pulling back, the pink haired woman bit the woman's lower lip playfully._

 _Letting go of the flesh, Lightning could only say one word that she knew would make the woman below her tilt closer to the edge all over again. "Swallow." The demand was clear as the woman quickly closed her mouth and gulped down her own nectar._

 _Happy that it was gone, Lightning started to crawl up further, slipping her legs under the woman's shoulder she just continued to smile as she lowered her dripping snatch down onto the woman's face. Gasping softly at the feverish manner in which the woman started to devour her._

 _Feeling like she was missing the most important part, Lightning lowered both of her hands. One hand grabbing hold of the woman's hair pushing her further into herself as she used the other one to strip the blindfold off._

 _As Lightning stared into the emerald eyes, she enjoyed the sight of them staring back at her with a longing. A longing that she was happy to let her fulfil._

 _Hearing a knock at the door Lightning smiled as she could feel the tongue exploring her insides as though she knew what she wanted. "Claire?"_

 _Biting her lip to stifle a moan, Lightning swung her head back. As she enjoyed the muscle's work. "I'm busy Serah!" Lightning yelled back as she could hear a groan from the other side as she bit her lip once again._

" _Okay... I was just going to tell you Vanille didn't show up like she promised and I'm going to bed." Serah yelled through the door as Lightning quickly looked down at the woman with a smirk as she knew what was going to happen once she was done eating herself out. Namely spanking the woman's bottom red for lying to her friend._

 _A moan slipping past, Lightning just smirked slyly at the woman below her as if she was trying to get caught. But remembering the woman on the other side of the door, Lightning just spoke up. "Goodnight Serah."_

Gasping, Lightning's eyes shot open as she was forced to see the strands of red hair that just made her question what she had just dreamed about. Something that was increased doubly so as she could feel her arms wrapping around the redhead protectively.

Shaking her head, the pink haired woman started to slide her arms free, wincing as she felt like she was fighting her true intentions. Every second of her arms sliding free from being close to Vanille's soft skin. It was just how she wanted them both to be as naked as possible.

Biting her lip as to just allow herself to get out easier, with hopefully less of a fight. As her arms finally slipped free, Lightning flicked the blanket up off of herself being careful to keep Vanille covered as to not wake the woman up, Lightning started to slide off of the bed. She was happy that the her leg wasn't in pain, but she was still trying to figure out the dream.

Normally her dreams were near nightmarish in most regards. Just the sight of burning buildings and countless corpses. But that was something entirely different. It wasn't that it was something that wasn't appealing to her. It really was by any metric a person would choose to use.

Glancing towards the digital clock, Lightning frowned at the digits shining six in the morning. It was something alone that was a rare feat. Normally by this point she had woken up five or six times in a cold sweat but it was different. She actually felt like she had a well rested sleep. Something she hadn't felt in seemingly forever. At the very least not since she had lost all her memories of her adult life really.

But whenever she was this close to Vanille it constantly felt like the woman was seemingly the key but she could never bring herself to follow what her body wanted if the dream was anything to go off of. She didn't want to be the person that would destroy Vanille's relationship with her girlfriend just to satiate her curiosity. Even if she was positive somehow it would be spectacular for the both of them.

Deciding against trying to get back to sleep for another hour before she would be woken up to take her morning medication, Lightning decided just to start her day, or at least get some coffee into her. It wasn't even because she was tired or she was trying to fend of sleep later. If she got tired during the day, she was more than fine with going to take a nap. It was just so she could get away from the red haired woman who had been causing all these confusing feelings for Lightning.

Feelings she would rather stamp down as long as Vanille was in a relationship. She was more than happy to dive further into the confusing feelings with Vanille if there wasn't that one issue that.

Standing up, Lightning winced a little as from a small pang of pain from her leg, but it still wasn't even as bad as it had been in the past. Walking towards her robe, Lightning quickly slipped it on as she walked out of her room. She just started to pray that someone was up and had made coffee. Just because she wasn't sure if she was going to be comfortable to wait the time it took to wait for the old machine to make her what was going to be her life blood.

Walking down the stairs, Lightning at least picked up at the sound of soft talking floating towards her. She wasn't sure what it was about but the smell of the freshly roasted beans was enough to make her ignore what for all she was concerned about was scheming against her. Something that wasn't exactly a far fetched idea given the fact that Lumina was back in town.

As she walked into the kitchen she smiled at the sight of her uncle standing by the open fridge as if he was trying to size up the contents. Something that Lightning herself had often done herself, especially when Serah was on some sort of strange health kick and would take her anger out at the fridge and the other house's inhabitants.

Walking towards the coffee machine, Lightning just smiled at the dark liquid as she spoke up. "Food won't spontaneously appear. Despite how much I wish it would." Lightning said as she could hear the door close with a groan.

"What is up with Serah and her hatred for bacon? But not just bacon, there is no eggs, no milk... no cheese..." Zack complained as Lightning quickly grabbed a cup and started to pour her own as she just smiled. The liquid was seeming better and better as time started to progress making her just joyful of the situation at the moment.

"She is on a slight vegan kick right now. Give it a few more days and she'll go back to the pseudo vegetarian lifestyle... something about how she doesn't want to eat cute animals. Something along those lines. It is just best to not fight her on this because she will dig her heels in and is worse than Lumina when it comes to that." Lightning recited off that one life lesson as she placed the pot back on the hot plate before she turned around to see her uncle pouting.

A pout that Lightning couldn't help but laugh a little at. This was something that wasn't that foreign to her. She knew how her sister's eating habits would make everyone feel. "I hope at least you slept well... because I'll need to go get some proper breakfast foods... and I don't want to carry all that stuff myself and Lumina is a moody bitch when she doesn't have coffee and needs to work. You would not believe how hard it is to get her to help pick the vegetable garden when it comes to that time."

Smirking at Light, Zack just couldn't help but chuckle at. "It took me three days to break Lumina. When I got her she refused to eat the fat of meat... didn't even know where meat came from, avoided vegetables and even roughage, and to top it off would demand bacon and eggs for breakfast. I could break Serah as well." Zack claimed as Lightning just smiled.

"I'll help you get the food Zack. I just need to get changed... but don't try and scare Serah. It doesn't work out the way you intend. Mom and Dad tried that to her when it comes to lamb and if I want that I need to not only cook it myself which was hard to do I'd need to sneak it into the house... don't make me do that with what red meat she does accept." Lightning complained as Zack just smirked at her. Taking a drink of the coffee in her hand as she tried to recognise that look. "No. I know that look. That is the same look Mom always got right before she did something I said not to because it would blow up in everyone's face..."

"I won't... even if I did the problem with my sister was always the same thing... she lacked the nerve to follow through. But come on... I'm hungry and need a proper breakfast with what I have planned today." Zack said as he started to rub his stomach as though he was desperate for food. Something that if Lightning didn't know the man eating a nearly two pounds of meat the previous night plus the various sides he made, she would have assumed he actually was starving.

"If you screw me getting bacon or ham... or even steak ever again so help me, I'm testing the muscle memory theory."

"Whatever. Now go... food. I need food." Zack said as he nearly tossed himself down against the counter as he stretched out one of his arms as though he was a starving man trying to reach for the last crumb to prolong his life a few more minutes.

Chuckling at her uncle's clear over acting, something that Light could never not enjoy as she started to laugh. Downing what remained of the hot coffee, Lightning started to walk towards the sink, she couldn't help but wince as her leg started to flare up in pain. As she was about to fall over she felt a pair of strong hands holding her up that she knew wasn't from Vanille.

"Are you sure you can make it? Because I seriously don't want you hurt on my account. I'd be fine carrying the stuff by myself I won't like it, but I can do it. Zack said concerned as Lightning braced herself against the counter.

Feeling her face crushed up, Lightning just took a deep breath as she bit her lip to try and quell the feeling in her leg. "I'll be fine. I just haven't had any medication yet so my leg is still going to be stiff."

"If you say so. I'd rather be overworked than to have you injured further Light. Same with your sisters."

"I'll be fine. Despite what everyone thinks I'm not frail." Lightning hissed as she bated her uncle's hands away from supporting her.

Smirking at the pink haired woman's determination Zack couldn't just help but enjoy it but at the same time he had to at least clarify the point that he knew his other nieces had. "It isn't that we think you are frail. I'd do the same thing for Serah or Lumina. Even if it was something they caused. As for your sisters, you were in an explosion. They don't want to lose you and they got close to it. I can't vouch for the Pulse girl."

"Vanille has been friends with Serah and Lumina for years... she probably views me as a sister as well." Lightning stated as she started to turn around smiling at the relieved feeling of her leg. "I'm going to quickly go get changed. So be ready to go." Lightning continued as she started to walk out of the room with a smile on her face. She knew that at least that when this was all done that she was going to be fine.

Enjoying the fact of her uncle letting go a little, Lightning just started to climb the stairs, taking great pains to not let out a scream of agony as she could almost feel the pills she had taken the night previously wearing off.

She was just going to need to struggle through it. The thought of being able to just get out of the house away from the likes of her sisters and Vanille for a while, or at least long enough as to where she might be able to figure out why she had that weird dream with Vanille and why her leg had a surge of pain as soon as she was away from the sleeping redhead.

Walking through her door, Lightning just smiled at the sight of the Vanille's shirt starting to hike up her slider lithe body just grasping at the pillow Lightning had been previously laying on and holding it to her chest as she also tried to curl herself around it.

It was a sight that just seemed so familiar to Lightning. It was almost like she had seen it thousands of times before but for the life of her she couldn't seem to place any one. Even with what Vanille had told her last night about how this hadn't been the first time, she just wished that she could place a single time she had seen this.

Walking towards the sleeping girl, Lightning couldn't understand why her body seemed to be running on autopilot as she leaned down to plant a chaste kiss on the sleeping woman's cheek. Enjoying the relaxed demeanour Vanille had taken over from that one action. Pulling back, Lightning just smiled at the sight of the girl and the fluttering feeling in her chest.

Quickly turning around Lightning walked over to her dresser and just started to pull an outfit out. Just glad that she could get some time at this point, she just hoped that her leg wasn't going to continue acting up and she could get back in time to just enjoy some more of her medication just so she could get through the rest of the day easily.

Turning around, Lightning smiled at Vanille once more. Just being in her presence seemed to be enough to warrant a calming energy towards everything. Something that Lightning would just love an answer as to what was the reason, but if knowing would strip her of that benefit then she would rather be in ignorance.

* * *

Blinking the sleep away from her eyes the best she could, Vanille just took a deep lung full of the distinct musky scent that Lightning always seemed to secrete. To Vanille it always had the smell of grass before a storm mixed with the somehow even more delicate scent of rose petals with just a touch of damp earth. It was a scent that Vanille just could wrap herself up in and feel just fine about.

Turning around in the bed, Vanille was a little sad that she didn't wake up with Lightning holding her like she used to, but it was fine given the fact she was able to sleep next to the pink haired woman in any regard. It was even better because for the first time ever it was because of how it was something Serah knew about and was fine with meaning she didn't need to sneak in.

Gasping a little at the lack of the warm body next to her, Vanille quickly shot up and began to scan the room quickly. Desperately hoping for Lightning to be somewhere in the room. Like she was just off in the corner reading like Vanille had caught a few times.

Quickly lifting the blanket up to just double check to see if this was a dream. Frowning at the lack of pink hair giving her a morning devour, but at least it meant it wasn't a dream. Shooting towards the clock, Vanille felt her heart sink a little at the sight of a red seven staring back at her. Falling back onto her bed, Vanille stared at the ceiling before she closed her eyes a little to just try and hear the house. As if she was going to be able to discern the unique walking pattern of Lightning from anywhere in the house.

She knew she couldn't unless the woman in question was either right outside the door or right below her, but she was at least glad that she didn't miss her normal routine time frame just yet. Frowning at the lack of footsteps, Vanille quickly flung the blanket off of herself as she rolled out of the bed.

"Guess I need a cold shower and to wash my clothes again..." Vanille spoke softly as she spun around and started to make Lightning's bed just in case the woman was up uncharacteristically early. "At least this time I didn't have as hot of a wet dream..." Vanille whispered as she was happy with her work before she started to just walk out of the room. Relieved with how at least thus far today it was turning out better than she had thought it would last night with the thought it would with the promise of sleeping next to Lightning. ' _Hopefully today is going to turn out even better though... maybe even convince Light to cheat on herself with herself..._ ' Vanille said happy with the challenge before her.

 **Author's Note:**

 **And there you guys go. A heavy Light chapter but fun to write never the less.**


	20. Chapter 20

**More for you guys...**

Chapter 20:

Smiling as she reached into her pocket for the set of keys, Lightning started to just enjoy the fact that they were done and she knew that Vanille would have been up by now. Which would mean that she would be able to take the pills and hopefully just get rid of the minor stiffness in her leg.

As they walked in, Lightning couldn't help but laugh a little at the sight of Serah jumping at the sight of them. Something that she had seen from multiple times dealing with Lumina from her the memories she knew was solid.

"Don't slam the door like that Claire. I'm about to start making some oatmeal for breakfast though." Serah said as Zack slipped past Light and just smiled at his niece before he started to force her out of the room. A feat that was just causing some minor confusion to Serah as the man just shook his head.

"Don't worry, I've got breakfast covered... get your twin out here though... otherwise you and me are going to have a talk about proper nutrition and unlike your parents and Lightning, I've no problem starving you a bit." Zack spoke ignoring the glare coming from his eldest niece as he met Serah's gaze.

"Just promise no cute animals..."

"I promise." Zack said as Serah smiled and walked towards the living room. Talking the few minutes that she had before the hallway would be occupied again Lightning started to storm her way towards her uncle with the slight urge to kill the man.

She could just feel the muscles in her leg scream out in pain but she just had to stick this out. At least for now, if she could do that then she would be happy for a while longer, or at least kill her uncle with a smile on her face from the fact that she didn't need help to get this far in the day.

"Calm down. Serah would break before long. Worse case she would be in the hospital for a day on a drip, and then when she returns she'd be either taking vitamins, eating the meat, or she'd be back there a few days later." Zack said as he grabbed the bags from Lightning's hands and just smiled at her. "Now go find that Pulse girl because your limp is getting worse and the fact you practically ran over here didn't help that. Because you've been barely resisting the urge to scream." Zack continued as he turned around and walked into the kitchen.

Biting her lip at the fact that she wanted to just scream at the man but he had just seemed to rip the wind from her sail. Sighing as she turned around she could see Lumina walking out of the living room with a smile and a slight skip in her step as she slipped past Lightning.

Before she could get into the kitchen Lightning figured that this would be the quickest way she could find Vanille, Lightning just had to ask. "Lumina, where is Vanille?"

"Shower... been in there a while... you should probably go and get her out because we both know how Serah is... you'd swear she has never seen a naked woman before." Lumina said with a smile on her face as she could see Lightning walking up the stairs. A smile that grew once she could see Lightning walk out of sight entirely, she couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh I've been a bad girl..." Lumina chuckled out as she walked into the kitchen where she could see her uncle standing with a raised eyebrow. "It is a long story."

"We've got time. We still need to break down a side of meat in total for the smoker and some for breakfast." Zack said as Lumina just shook her head knowing that there wasn't a way out of it. It was probably the most annoying factor Lumina found of her uncle. Closing the door, Lumina walked closer to her uncle who had taken to sharpening one of the chef's knives that Lumina knew Serah typically kept sharp.

* * *

Resting her head against the tile, Vanille just let out a sigh as she could feel the warm water just relaxing her after she could have sworn five minutes of the freezing water pelting down on her would have lead to hypothermia, but for now she could just relax.

Feeling one of her hands drift down her body Vanille just bit her lip as she pulled the limb away from her. It just didn't feel right to her, but at the very least she knew that this was going to be a far tenser day because she hadn't seen Lumina do anything that could even remotely be considered dangerous or even just plain stupid that she was positive that the woman was inclined to do.

Reaching up, Vanille quickly just pushed the button to turn off the shower as she climbed out, she just couldn't help but sigh a little as the chill from an open window slip past her, but it was going to be fine as long as Lightning was back soon.

Climbing out of the shower, Vanille jumped a little at the sight of a pink haired woman walking into the room. Making a mad dash towards the towel she brought into the room she winced as she landed on her ankle, she smiled though as she saw it was Lightning entering the room and was the person that caught her.

"You know for someone that has seen me naked an awful lot and has claimed to not mind people being naked... you sure are prudish about covering yourself." Lightning said as Vanille just smiled as she helped her towards the toilet to have a seat.

"I don't. I just don't like people walking in on me... especially with Lumina nearby... her and her stupid hobby of photography and blackmailing." Vanille spoke softly as Lightning just smiled as she grabbed the woman's foot.

"It doesn't look very bad." Lightning said as she lowered it back down. She couldn't help but wonder why this view of Vanille was one that seemed so much better than what she had been expecting, but she did know that it was a pleasant one. One that she really did want to see more of, but also knew that she still couldn't if she didn't want to be the reason someone broke up with Vanille. Just the thought that she was the cause of more of the woman's pain just made everything feel wrong about it.

"I know... I can still put pressure on... I just need to be careful for a bit and I should be fine. But I'll get your medication ready in a second... once you give me my foot back and I can get over to where I left the key." Vanille said as she had to admit that it was a nice sight to her, namely just the sight of Lightning being so close and from the memories of what Lightning can do with her tongue.

It was part of the train of thought that Vanille knew where it would lead and she just hoped that Lightning would let her stand up so she could at least fix her current state and then help Lightning out given that she must be in pain.

"My leg hasn't been all that bad today..." Lightning said as she placed Vanille's foot back on the ground as she stood up being careful as to not let her minor pain be known, but she at least smiled as Vanille stood up and walked over towards the sink where she plucked the chain amongst some of her bracelets. "I suppose now would be a bad time to ask if you are willing to go out tonight with me?" Lightning asked as she walked over to take a seat where Vanille had been.

As Vanille opened the cabinet she could feel like the issues she had were suddenly gone for a while. "Is it okay with you that I kind of offered Lumina to come along... it is kind of how she relented the pictures yesterday." Vanille lied, a little glad that the mirror was in the way just because she knew that even if Lightning didn't remember her tells, she'd certainly be able to tell that she was lying.

"If Zack is fine... and if she isn't going to get into any major trouble, I don't mind." Lightning said as Vanille just smiled at the fact that she knew that she could still maybe stop this. And not only stop it, but maybe get Light drunk enough to break her one rule for them being close together.

Slipping the number of bottles down, Vanille walked over to hand the items to the woman's waiting hand. "Where did you and Zack vanish off to by the way?" Vanille asked as she returned to the cabinet to get some of the pills that needed food to go along with them.

Taking the cup offered to her Lightning took a mouthful of it before slipping all the pills in her hand into her mouth. Enjoying the fact that the bulk of them were mostly done for a while. "We went out to get some things... Zack was mad about only having oatmeal in the morning because Serah's weird eating habits right now and he didn't want to go alone and I was already up."Lightning said as she started to stand up and walk towards Vanille who just smiled at her as she wrapped a towel around her body.

"I have to admit... I was even getting a little tired of that myself... so good thing that he did. But I need to go get some clothes... and you may want to get something to eat so I can give you your other pills." Vanille said as Lightning stood up just rubbing her leg lightly. "It hasn't been at you has it? Because if it has, I don't mind not going tonight... no point forcing yourself Light... you can just cause yourself more damage." Vanille said with a concerned look as Lightning held her hand up in protest. Something that Vanille just couldn't help but groan internally at.

"It hasn't really been. Minor stiffness is all but I have done any of those stupid muscle workouts yet. So that is probably the reason." Lightning said as she started to right herself, feeling another strange sense of deja vu at the sight of Vanille crossing her arms over her chest to just glare at her as though it would be something that would be enough to crack Lightning's exterior, but Lightning still knew the woman enough to know that it wasn't going to work in the way she had intended.

"Okay... if you say so." Vanille said a little mad that that ploy that would get her what she wanted without cursing a woman to be with Lumina given her track record, but also allow her to keep Lightning to herself no matter how selfish she knew she was being. "Go get some food right now though... it doesn't matter what it is. Just so we can cut the pain off in advance." Vanille continued as she could just see the beautiful smile shine down onto her from the face of a goddess that was Lightning.

Even though that description Vanille felt was like she was spitting in Lightning's face, she also knew that it was going to be the worst part because she knew just about ever man and woman that was going to be there was going to view it as the same thing she had, just with the bonus of being able to sleep with Lightning.

"Okay, I'll go try... provided Zack hasn't barricaded the room off to do whatever it is he is doing... which is a terror in itself." Lightning said with a slight shiver as she started to walk out of the room.

Smiling as she walked over towards the door and closed it, Vanille just took a deep breath as she walked over towards the mirror again. ' _Fucking hell Etro... I'm fine with the thought of causing chaos and misery but this isn't fair.'_ Vanille thought as she started to rub her face, remembering the exercise to just calm herself down in a situation that Lightning had taught her, as a thought of Lumina being there was a bit of a load off her mind.' _I hope you are ready to tank every single one of those chances Lumina... because I do not want to get my girlfriend laid unless I'm doing it..._ '

* * *

"Why would you not tell her?" Zack asked, peeved that he would need to ask his niece a question like that in a situation that would remove the misery her friend had to have been in and not to mention would at least answer some more questions for her sister. Something that she had almost been deprived of in this situation.

"Honestly? It is kind of funny to watch Vanille squirm knowing I can blab that. But also because Light barely believes she is a lesbian, how do you think she'll take me telling her her girlfriend has been her nurse. Not to mention Serah is a child and thinks that at soon as someone sleeps with Light or me that any sort of friendship there had been with the person it is gone. I mean I said Vanille and Light had screwed in the past and she kicked Vanille out of her room." Lumina said as she dragged the small knife across the slab of meat on the counter disconnecting the slivers of fat.

"She is yours and Serah's best friend isn't she? Do you seriously think your sister would deny herself that over something so arbitrary?" Zack asked as he lowered his hand so it was hovering just above the pan.

"Have you met Serah? She stopped eating meat recently because she saw a calf recently and that night we made Veal, she refuses to even look at lamb unless it is still in the field munching on grass, probably won't even touch chickens for a few weeks until she can get that knowledge removed from her head." Lumina questioned as she stared at her uncle who turned his head and developed a far off gaze.

It was one that Lumina knew well enough to know it wasn't from some sort of thinking about a rebuttal, but more so him drifting a bit closer towards what she knew was dark memories. Memories that it was just best he ride them out himself. Turning back to the meat at hand, Lumina just started to hum a soft tune as so she could at least help him with the knowledge that he wasn't the only one in the room.

Placing the knife down, Lumina just walked over towards the spices she made a few days ago and just smiled as she grabbed a handful to just sprinkle it along the meat. "I still always find it strange that you can remember that tune your aunt would hum." Zack said as Lumina looked up at him with a smile. "It does help at times, but as for the issue we were discussing, all those issues are easily solved, and the only way she can actually grow up is to put her to the test and tell her things like this. Given the girl's loyalty and persistence she is bound to get through to Serah eventually... if not you and Light can get through to her."

"It is because the tune is so freaking catchy... just... don't tell Vanille or Light about you knowing. Especially Vanille... I can still milk the situation for a bit longer. Plus she owes me time as a wing woman... might even check off a few items from my bucket list... including getting one of Lightning's current girlfriends in bed..." Lumina said with a smile as she could see her uncle glaring at her. "She is the one that promised it. Didn't even need to bring it up. At least not that day... plus she is so hot."

"You aren't going to sleep with Lightning's current girlfriend while I'm here and I'm twenty five years her senior. Not to mention even with Aerith being gone, I still belong with her." Zack said with a chuckle as he could see Lumina working contently at the task at hand. There was an almost smile as he walked over to just observe the woman working with a smile on her face, content at the actions she was taking. "Once you are done that slap it in fridge, and move on to prepping the breakfast meats. Let's leave the black pudding until I fix what your parents started with the lamb... just give me a few days." Zack said as Lumina just smiled as he could see Lumina just sliding the metal tray into her hands as she started to walk towards the refrigerator.

As Lumina slid it in, she just smiled at the sudden plethora of meat in the fridge so she didn't need to just devour the jerky in order to settle that need. Instead she was just going to enjoy the time she had with her uncle for now. Especially with how he seemed to be wanting to divide his time up for now.

"Will it stay good for that long? Because I don't want it to go bad." Lumina said as she grabbed the bag that was in the fridge and started to walk back towards the counter where she could see her uncle standing there and waiting patiently.

"Given it is the drier kind, it being fresh, and still whole... should do a week in there no problem. At a push I'd say nine days. I could probably break Serah in six from today..." Zack said as he turned a little to see the door opening to reveal the red head they had been talking about walking into the room.

"I want to make sure, did Lightning have something to eat?" Vanille asked clearly ignoring the chuckling coming from Lumina as she looked at the man who just stared at her as if Vanille had asked a stupid question. "I just need a yes or no."

"She had some bread, but you and I are going to be having a private chat soon." Zack said as he walked towards the girl and gently pushed her out of the room before closing the door. A smile on his face just seemed to increase at the sight of the girl being confused. Something that he was just going to take some pride in for a while.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Not long left peoples... hope you all are enjoying the ride either way.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Gots some more of this for you peoples.**

Chapter 21:

As she stood outside the club, Vanille couldn't help but frown at the fact that she at least knew that this was going to be slightly alright. Namely if just because she was going to be able to at least think this entire night through. There was a number of things wrong and she just knew it.

The fact the reason this was feeling so wrong was jumping up and down next to her clapping her hands trying to drag the remaining two people towards the club, it was becoming an annoyance to her, but she knew that there was next to nothing that can happen.

"Come on Vanille... let's go talk to some pretty ladies. Serah and Light are going to take forever to get here." Lumina said as she continued to paw at Vanille's arm just causing her to take a deep breath as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Lumina, I'm going to give you some of the best advice right now. Shut up." Vanille said as she turned a little to glare at the woman. "And I don't mean it like I clearly previously did when I said don't tell anyone about who I'm dating which was meant to include your uncle. I mean whenever you speak like that, it might work for men but doesn't work for women." Vanille continued as the younger twin just rolled her eyes as she cracked her neck. "Seriously, if I didn't know you and wasn't currently dating someone, I would gladly fuck you... especially with those abs. But you always open your mouth and it just ruins everything for you. Just answer the questions you get asked. Don't come off as a desperate lesbian virgin... not many girls like that."

At the sight of the eye roll, Vanille quickly turned to see Serah and Lightning having made it most of the way to them. Before Lumina could get the chance to make some statement about how she was meant to do the single thing Vanille practically begged of her, she just knew that she would have to relieve Serah of walking with her sister.

If it was just a case of she'd be able to get away from Lumina for a while longer so she wouldn't begin to fifth guess her deal with the woman. But every time she was close to Lightning it just kept reminding Vanille of the old movies Lightning enjoyed showing her of sacrificing a woman to please a god... but she also knew that it was going to be worth it.

Coming to a stop, Vanille just smiled as she separated Serah from Lightning and latched onto Lightning side as though to speed it up. "I can't stand talking to Lumina right now. She is acting like a kid on that stupid Cocoon holiday where everything closes and leaves people like Fang and me annoyed." Vanille said as she could see Serah just groan again.

"You mean Christmas? And I still don't see why I need to come. If I don't want to exactly drink with my sisters... Claire is a buzz kill because she always stops Lumina and me before we get drunk because she views us still as the babies... and Lumina is... Lumina." Serah complained as she took a few extra steps forward as Vanille just felt Lightning just joyfully hold her.

"You don't need to drink or even be there long. You owe Fang a talk about what happened the last time you two got drunk together. Because I don't even need to be in our apartment to know that Fang has already nearly removed a wall from beating it. Something Zack clearly agrees with." Vanille said as she could see Serah just deflate at what she knew was going to happen if she left early. "Also yes... that stupid holiday. But go make sure Lumina doesn't run in." Vanille added as she pointed towards the woman off in the distance.

As Serah sighed and started to walk off towards Lumina a bit quicker than the speed she had been walking, Vanille just couldn't help but frown but she also knew that she was going to be fine really. She just wished the woman holding onto her arm wasn't the beautiful woman she worked so hard previously to be given a chance, and wished even more that the goddess holding onto her wasn't her current girlfriend asking for the right to cheat on her.

But she knew that if anyone could be a third wheel that could sink any woman's thoughts of going to bed with someone was Lumina. So that really was her best bet. A bet that would be even easier to make really if Lightning got some sense that her and Vanille were dating.

"I still don't think Lebreau's is the place to go for a gay bar... isn't it mostly just a beach club?" Lightning asked, as she started to walk unhindered. She wasn't sure what it was about Vanille, but just the stiffness of her leg was removed that made Lightning feel a lot better.

"Technically yes. But it is kind of synonymous with gay bar. Especially on a theme night like tonight..." Vanille began with a small sight as she could see Lightning next to her turn her head a little as if asking the question that Vanille just had to chuckle at. "It is Electric Six tonight. Which while I think the music is bad, and knowing Lebreau it is a hat on a hat... it would get a number of people to go just because it is something different." Vanille said as she could see Lightning just nod. A nod that she knew from experience was Lightning not really understanding but not really wanting more clarification. One that just made Vanille feel a lot better about the situation.

Closing her eyes and talking a deep breath as they walked past Lumina and Serah into the bar, Vanille just had to pray that Lumina was going to be as annoying as she normally was. It was the safest bet she could make.

With the arm sliding from her own, Vanille took a deep breath as she could only feel her urge to snap at the hand, but knew that she couldn't. At least not without opening up so many more curious questions that she didn't want to answer.

At least for now she just had to accept the music followed by her friends walking in behind her. It shouldn't but it did give her the confidence to just continue on with the plan. Maybe she was just worrying over nothing. Even though she doubted that would be the case given how Vanille just knew she'd be hard pressed to find a single lesbian that wasn't attracted to Lightning. Especially for a one night stand.

Everything about the pink haired woman was just something that constantly reminded her of the old Pulse story of how a single woman's beauty was enough to start wars. She had no doubt that Lightning should be on that level at least.

Seeing her oldest friends slumped against the bar Vanille just shook her head knowing it wasn't a case form her being drunk and more of a case of her just trying to hide. "Serah, go talk to Fang. Lumina... remember what I told you... shut up. And remember what you promised your uncle and you aren't drinking... Light... let's go to the bar." Vanille said as she frowned at how quickly Lumina nearly vanished. It just raised some questions as to where she went but Vanille just knew that it wouldn't be long before she could find where the woman was.

"I don't know Van... she looks pretty drunk." Serah said as Vanille just sighed as she gestured for Light to walk towards the bar, causing her to pray that in that short distance she wasn't going to be hit on by some woman. Vanille just knew that she didn't have the heart to see that at this moment. Turning towards Serah, Vanille just took another deep breath as to hopefully calm her nerves enough as so she wouldn't just blatantly smack Serah upside the head.

"Serah, one that isn't her drunk. If she was drunk she'd be on the floor or trying to make out with some girl sitting next to her. Two you need to talk to her. She is trying to hide because she either is feeling the same way as you are right now or and this is more likely she just thinks your mad at her. If you want to go home early all you have to do is go up and talk to her about what happened. It will do the both of you good. Plus if you don't remember it, Fang will. I swear she has a shit memory for things sober, but once it is said or done to her drunk she can't help but remember it. It is actually a little funny if you ever get the chance to put it to the test... I suggest with something embarrassing of Lumina to get revenge."

"Why do you always have to do this? I'm sure Fang isn't that bad... maybe she'll get over it soon. Same with me." Serah laughed out in what Vanille knew was clearly her being uneasy, but also knew that this was a case of her friend trying to find a way out of a situation with reason.

It was something that Vanille easily spotted given the fact of how long Serah had been trying to do the same thing ever since she was told that Fang was going to be there and that she had to go. And Vanille just knew that she couldn't let up on this single point.

"Serah, neither of us believe that. So what if you were naked. That doesn't mean a thing unless you felt turned on. Otherwise all you are doing is hurting Fang by this lying to yourself and not actually addressing what happened." Vanille said smiling at the sight of Light just sitting at the bar keeping a seat next to her clear from people which just made what was to come a lot easier.

"Fine. I'll go and talk to her... you just make sure that I don't see Lebreau. I'm still mad at her." Serah said as she started to stomp like a child towards the pulse woman that Vanille knew was dreading what was happening. Just because of how Serah was acting. Something that if Vanille was being honest it did make sense as to why she'd be terrified.

Sighing a little as she shook her head, it was a case that she knew that there was nothing that could be done. Fang and Serah both needed this time to actually talk about what happened. And she just knew that depending on who was the first to leave would depend on how well it was talked about.

Taking a deep breath, Vanille gave a quick look and smiled at the sight of Lumina talking calmly with a group of women just causing her to sigh at the advice she gave her just going over her head. But at least for now she wasn't entirely needed. Vanille might even be able to get through the night and if Lightning might get drunk enough her body might get just as handsy as it has in the past. Just the thought of that was getting Vanille all kinds of giddy.

Clearing her throat a little just to snap herself out of it, Vanille walked towards the seat Light had left her and smiled at Lebreau standing there with a smirk on her face. Something that Vanille just had a gut feeling that it was about seeing Serah and Fang.

Something that if Vanille was being honest she was just as ecstatic by. This way everyone won, even if Serah just wanted to stay being friends with Fang. It would still work out and Vanille knew that Fang would eventually get over it. A thing that Vanille knew was hard, but she also knew how the Farron sisters did seem to give everything a chance so she also knew that Serah may finally give Fang that one date.

"I got you an appletini..." Lightning said as Vanille just smiled at the woman remembering her favourite drink. Even if she didn't exactly remember the time Vanille told her, it was still nice to know that that much got through.

"Thank you Light." Vanille began as she quickly hugged the woman before she turned a little to see Lebreau about to walk away. "By the way Lebreau... you might want to avoid Serah. She is still mad about the whole you nearly letting Lightning kill herself." As Vanille spoke that she laughed a little at the quick spin the woman gave as so she could avoid the duo across the bar a lot easier.

As Lebreau continued on her new path, Vanille couldn't help but giggle at the single gesture. It was as though woman knew exactly what was going to happen if she had decided to attempt to call Vanille's comment out. Something that the red head was positive everyone in Bodhum has seen what the one woman could swing, if not her one of the remaining Farron sisters would gladly make those swings.

"When did you tell me that appletinis were your favourite?" Lightning asked as she raised the brown bottle to her lips to take a swig before lowering it down again just enjoying the gasped shock from Vanille. She wasn't sure what was so appealing behind it but she could also feel herself wanting her to make different types of that same expression.

Sensing the question Vanille was trying to get out as she started to flail her mouth in expressions without a sound coming out, Lightning just had to chuckle herself as she spoke up. "From the memories I do have and from what I've witnessed, I know your reaction when someone gets you something that is your favourite." Lightning's chuckle just seemed to deepen into laughter as she could see Vanille start to puff her cheeks out in a pout. "That is an adorable face though." Lightning continued as she raised the bottle to her lips once more.

Before Vanille could really respond she could see the seat on the other side of Lightning quickly get taken by Lumina sulking as she crossed her arms and laid down on the counter almost as if she was just ready to get the night over with. "Why do women always go for the bitch smack? It was a legitimately interesting fact."

"What did you say?" Vanille asked as she bent forward as to address Lumina properly. "Also I told you to just shut up and let the woman do the talking." Vanille continued laughing a little at the sight of a small red along her cheek from the clear smack one of the women she was previously talking to delivered to her.

"No one likes it when someone says I told you so. And all I did was mention that there is a single bridge on Gran Pulse and Cocoon that dogs like to commit suicide by jumping off of." Lumina said as Vanille and Lightning just glared at the girl. Glancing towards them, Lumina just rolled her eyes at the look in the two women. "What? It is an interesting fact. How a single bridge is like that and there is a history of dogs going there to kill themselves."

"I should beat you. I don't even have memories of any girlfriends and know that is stupid. But how could you think that was appropriate?" Lightning hissed at her sister as she lowered the bottle in her hands to just glare harshly at the woman. She couldn't believe she was actually contemplating beating her sister to death at this point. She wasn't even sure if she would feel bad about it.

"She was so pretty and I panicked in the lull in conversation and that was literally the first thing to pop into my head... and you were the one to tell me that." Lumina continued to sulk as Lightning sighed as she let go of the bottle and started to rub her eyes in great anger at her sister. Something she couldn't believe that this was a situation she was put in.

Groaning Vanille took a sip of the green liquid before she lowered it debating if it would be worth it to smack her friend. "Lumina, that is a prime example of just shutting up. If there is a lull in conversation don't talk about animals killing themselves. Talk about anything but that. Honestly I bet that doesn't even work on guys." Vanille said as she could see Lumina just continually pouting.

"Actually with the guys I'm normally around outside of family... show a bit of cleavage and they don't hear anything nearly. So it kind of does. Honestly I've asked for a few of their car keys before. All I needed was this dress and some hand lotion. Why is it so hard to get women?" Lumina said exhausted as she could see Vanille just rubbing her forehead in exhaustion.

"It isn't. You have looks, you just need to learn to shut up and actually how to talk to people. Something that Serah at least learned in highschool... you instead learned how to shotgun a forty ounce in the bathroom during a class." Vanille sighed as Lumina just knew what was to come forward.

Glaring towards Lumina, Lightning knew that she didn't previously know that one thing which was going to be something that once she knew more she would skin Lumina. "I never once shotgun a forty ounce in the bathroom during class. It was to get high. Huge difference. And it was only during math... or English... both of those are boring." Lumina corrected as she started to get more comfortable in her spot. "So when are you going to be my wingwoman Van? Because clearly I can't fly solo... and seriously I'll take anything right now... as long as I don't need to sit on my hand for a prolonged time."

Sighing Vanille sipped the green drink before her. "Let's wait for the red hand print to go down. Otherwise that will just make it even harder... and you remember to shut up."

 **Author's Note:**

 **And some more for you peoples.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Not much left... hope you guys are still enjoying this.**

Chapter 22:

"How is my face?" Lumina asked craning her neck to show the side of her face to her friend who just took a sharp inhale. Something that was kind of a clear sign to Lumina, but she still had to try and see if she could get an answer just because she didn't want to imagine what it would be like if she actually didn't have help right now. Because it was becoming very clear to her that there was no chance that she could really do it herself if the last hour was anything to go off of.

"I'm surprised you still have teeth. What do I keep telling you?" Vanille asked as she lightly nudged Lumina's head away from her own as she could see her friend just sigh at her.

"To shut my mouth. But the lulls in conversation. How am I meant to fill that? Because that has been what is killing me. Like do you have any idea how much easier this would be if they were dudes? I practically just need to ask if they want to fuck... none of this talking." Lumina asked rhetorically as Vanille took a deep breath. Something that the pink haired woman was confident it was becoming her war cry. "Look who I'm talking to. A woman who has remained faithful for years despite the fact the woman is currently getting hit on and is sinking herself."

"With talk about the weather. Or some sport. Not and I can't believe I need to say this talks about who you've fucked or where you've fucked... some people might be fine with what you've done with people on substances. Feel that one out." Vanille said as she started to rub her temples. "As for Lightning... I've got no idea why she is intentionally tanking herself... I mean seriously with a body like hers... just the pounding that she can do. The type of pounding that would make you weak in th-"

"Stopping you there Vanille. That is all kinds of gross. Like I should go over there and tell on you types of gross. Lightning is still my sister. How would you feel if I started to talk about the other hot Pulseian that ran off with one of my sisters?" Lumina said as Vanille rolled her eyes.

"What is with Cocoon born and not admitting when someone has a nice body? Also, Fang isn't my sister. Even if she was, she does have a nice body just kisses with too much tongue for my liking. She kisses like a dog which isn't my idea of fun. Apparently it is Serah's though because they did kind of leave together." Vanille said as she stared at Lumina for a few minutes.

"Okay, I'll admit I can see why some guys think it is hot when two sisters kiss... but I wouldn't do that with mine." Lumina began lightly shaking her head to get the image out of her mind, that Vanille knew that she had in there. It being a simple case that she didn't want to even question. "But come on... seriously... I don't want to spend the night alone. Let's go get me laid." Lumina pleaded as she started to lightly poke at the clear glass bottle she had been forced to drink form the deal she had made with her uncle.

Seeing Vanille down the green liquid that remained in her glass, she couldn't help but just enjoy the shaking of her head as though she was clearing her head from the fog that was starting to set in. Something that Lumina knew would make it a lot more amusing to her.

"Remember. Weather and sports are safe bets. Animal suicides and if comments on their friends being hotter are no nos. And remember, shut your mouth." Vanille said as she grabbed Lumina's hand before falling into a small walking pace as she let go of Lumina's hand.

She could almost feel the urge to kill Lumina as she could hear some soft snickering from her. But she knew that possibly it would only take one woman to bite the bullet and she'd possibly could get anything she would want from Lumina again in the future. Or at the very least stop Lightning from getting laid tonight by anyone that wasn't her.

Walking up to one of the groups that Vanille was positive that Lumina hadn't destroyed the illusion they had of her just yet. Something that she knew was a fine tightrope she would need to traverse, but she knew if Lumina at least listened to what she had kept on telling her it would be an illusion that wouldn't fall any time soon. One that would just make Vanille's life so much easier.

Tapping the closest girl on the shoulder, Vanille just smiled as she spoke up, "Have you met Lumina?" Vanille said side stepping as she could see the gears in Lumina's head start to turn as she was trying to dissect what had just happened. Something that gave Vanille know end to the amount of joy she could feel from being able to stump easily the most social of her friends with such a simple action.

Laughing a little Vanille just felt like she should make it a lot easier for Lumina once more. "Sorry if she is a bit off. She isn't back on Cocoon very long. She just spent the last few years working on a farm on Gran Pulse. Even has the washboard abs to prove it." Vanille whispered into the brunette woman's ear as she quickly vanished back towards Lightning just so she could get away from the splash zone if Lumina was able to screw this up.

Something that would be impressive in the fact that Vanille knew she just explained away most of the awkwardness she might have. So the bar was already pretty high to get her smacked but she also knew from experience that Lumina had a history of surpassing people's expectations in the worst way.

As she came back to Lightning, she climbed back into the seat and just smiled at the woman who was clearly getting angry from not being able to do something that Vanille knew she typically had no issues with in the past. Something that just made Vanille so much more interested in Lightning just because she had seen the woman almost intentionally swing out.

If Vanille was being honest, it made her feel like the woman's body was intentionally doing it to try and keep Vanille close, despite the fact that her mind clearly didn't remember what was once between them.

"How does it go on your end? Is the flying solo really the easiest route to go?" Vanille prodded as she was just trying to make sure that nothing bad was going to happen. Specifically just because she wanted Lightning to call this a night. Or preferably to Vanille, have her call it a night with a few more beers and even some stronger stuff just because Vanille wanted Lightning to be as handsy as possible.

"Not good. I mean people do keep coming up, but every time my leg just flares up and I can't think straight." Lightning muttered as she continued to rub her leg. Something that just made Vanille smile internally. It seemed like her guess of her feelings was right. She just wished that Lightning's body just wasn't being so mean and causing her physical pain.

"I'm sure you'll be fine Light. If it makes you feel better we can take bets on how long it will take Lumina to screw up this time. Even though I gave the woman a reason to excuse some of the shit that just spews out of her mouth. An excuse while personally offensive, but true." Vanille said as she could see Lightning just sigh as she glanced over her shoulder.

"I don't give her all that long with how her record for this day has turned out. I mean who in their right mind would even think of over half of the shit she has said tonight?" Lightning asked rhetorically as she could see Vanille just shrugging her shoulders as though she was saying that she truly didn't even know. Turning back around, Lightning just frowned as raised the bottle, just noticing the lack of liquid in it. "You want another drink?" Lightning asked as Vanille just smiled at her.

"Something non alcoholic. I can feel myself getting a bit drunk... mostly because the last appletini was like nothing but apple schnapps and I'm still a lightweight." Vanille said as Lightning just smiled at her.

' _If it was you, it seems my leg wouldn't act up and be a bitch. If only you didn't have a girlfriend._ ' Lightning thought as she gestured towards Lebreau who started to skip practically over towards them.

"Another beer, Breau... and..." Lightning began as she looked over towards where Vanille had been sitting causing her to sigh internally. "And send Vanille some cranberry juice." Lightning said, feeling a little deflated that she had to share her time with Vanille with her sister but she also knew that Lumina had been getting practically beaten around and insulted from her own stupidity and she had just accepted it.

Grabbing one of the bottles under the counter, Lebreau quickly popped the cap off of it before she placed it down and smiled at the pink haired woman. "What's got you down? You and Vanille fighting?" Lebreau asked as Lightning lowered the bottle she was about to take a drink from.

"No... why would that put me in a bad mood? Lumina is just making my life a nightmare by hitting on figuratively every single woman and putting my family name to shame... and any woman I do talk to, my leg starts killing me making it harder and harder to just get a one night stand to see if what Lumina says about me being a lesbian is true." Lightning said as she could have sworn she could see a glint develop in the brunette's eyes.

"So you and Vanille aren't a thing?"

"Not that I know of." Lightning began feeling her eyebrows raise. "As far as I'm aware Vanille has a girlfriend. She is just here to help me... and apparently owed Lumina for something. And Serah didn't exactly have a choice because she was behaving like a child." Lightning continued as she took a drink from the bottle.

"Huh... I guess my radar is off." Lebreau muttered to herself as she looked back towards Lightning. "Tell you what though, if you still don't find anybody and are still curious... I know my way around a one night stand and being with women. Standing offer. Just make sure your sister doesn't kill me." Lebreau said with a smirk that Lightning just couldn't help but shake her head at the comment.

"Fine." Lightning said as she reached down to just start rubbing her leg again, to try and soothe the pain that had just flared up in her leg. She didn't want this night to be a waste, which it would if she couldn't answer the one question that was on her mind.

Smiling a little as she looked back to the seat next to her and could feel the pain subside as she could see Vanille taking it again with a smile and almost relieved look on her face. Something that just caused Lightning to relax as the woman began to cross her arms and placed them down on the counter.

"Welp, Lumina can close. So that is a thing. Caught her and the girl she was talking to swapping saliva. And she seemed happy." Vanille said sulking at the fact that it meant she would be running interference herself, but if what Lightning said was true the pain may become too much for her to even get far with someone. Not to mention Vanille wouldn't need to cheat on Lightning with her sister to make sure Lightning didn't cheat on her.

"Did she finally take your advice and not talk about animal suicides or finding ways to piss me off... or as she claims how many times she's had sex while on... pick a drug?" Lightning asked as Vanille just laughed lightly as she could see a glass of a red liquid being placed in front of her.

"It would seem so. And what did you get me?" Vanille asked as she began to look around the glass to try and find any sort of indication as to what it was before she took a drink. It wasn't that she didn't trust Light would drug her, but she did know the pink haired woman did have a history of getting her super drunk in situations like this and the night would just become a slight blur.

"It's cranberry juice. I figured you didn't really want water and I've had enough of people sulking with some soda for a lifetime. Which leaves juice really." Lightning said as she could just hear Lebreau's statement playing back in her head. She had to admit that it did make some things seem to fit together, but she also knew that if Lebreau was able to write it off so easily she should be able to as well.

Feeling a slight hug, Lightning just smiled at the feeling of Vanille being as close as she was. A gesture that just raised more questions really to Lightning. Namely in how she had hugs since she lost her memory, both from women and men of varying relations to her but the ones from Vanille always did make her feel vastly different.

"Thanks Light." Vanille said as Lightning could almost feel the hug take on another level of confusion. Some that she knew from the vaguest memories that had returned to her of her and Jihl she knew these hugs just felt different. The hugs that woman gave Lightning made her feel a lot more different than Vanille, but in a bad way.

"You're welcome Van." Lightning said as she could feel for the first time in a long time her leg actually paining her with Vanille around. Something that just caused minor anger in Lightning making her actually think that Fang didn't choose right with not amputating it if that was really on the table.

But this pain just felt so much different than just her leg locking up, or even her muscles cramping. She had gotten overly familiar with those since she lost her memory. This time she could feel a slight amount of pain in her chest as though she was being punished for simple accepting Lebreau's offer.

"So should we call the night and leave to say get some pizza or something? Or do you want to keep trying? I ask because we've been here a while and frankly with a body like yours it shouldn't be hard for you to get a woman if it was meant to happen." Vanille asked as she glanced down and could see Lightning rubbing her leg again as though it was in pain.

She was a little curious as to why given the fact that Vanille knew that the pain killers in her system should still very much so be still in her system. She could almost feel a small amount of sadness as she could see Lightning back to trying to calm the pain she was in.

"You can go home if you want Van. I want to still try. Plus Lebreau made a compelling deal that tonight if I couldn't get any other woman I could just go with her for a one night stand." Lightning said with a smile as she could feel some of the pain in her leg subside but not vanish entirely but the feeling in her chest just tightening was more than enough to cause some confusion as to what was going on in this given situation.

' _That damn two dollar whore! I'm going to first kill that bitch that Lumina was making out with because if they would have just given me some sort of signal I could have known where they went and not have to go looking causing that to happen... but now I also need to kill Lebreau! Fucking bitch!_ ' Vanille spat mentally as she started to shake her head softly as though she had just accepted what Lightning had told her. Even though she couldn't help but want to cry. She wanted to just ball herself up and cry from the situation she was in.

"Okay." Vanille said just glad that she could at least say that much and not have her voice crack, just because she knew that would cause so many more questions she didn't really want to have to answer. She could at least for now just appear to be the accepting friend. Even though as far as Vanille was concerned this night was simply the worst thing in existence.

This night was on par with the night she as up worrying while Lightning was in surgery when she was in the explosion. It was just as bad as when Vanille heard her parents died defending the village from feral animals attacking it. To her there really was no way this could get any worse short of Lebreau being the one that got the life that her and Lightning had so very often fantasize about.

"I guess my work here is done, so I'll just go home..." Vanille continued feeling glad that her voice didn't break again, so she could still keep the rouse up that she didn't feel like her heart had been stabbed repeatedly. But she knew that right now that she was positive that once she was away from this place and by extension Lightning, she just knew she was going to cry.

"Hey, because you still need to be in the house for Lumina to not end up in jail... I'll go back with Lebreau to her place and be back in the morning." Lightning said as Vanille just nodded her head not trusting her voice would stay calm for a third time.

Instead, Vanille just stood up and started to walk out of the building. After a few steps, she wasn't sure how many, she just let the torrent of tears she was bottling up spill free.

 **Author's Note:**

 **And there is another chapter... by my guestimate... two chapters are left. Already got the next story planned out and started.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I wonder how Vanille is doing?**

Chapter 23:

Sliding the key into the lock, Vanille just had no idea why she hadn't been able to stop the tears from spilling forth. She knew that this was going to be a possibility, but it just pained her so much more than anything she could imagine. If she was being honest it felt like she was being stabbed repeatedly without a chance that she'd ever be able to get away from it.

Sniffling a little as to not wake anyone up, right now what Vanille wanted was to just dig into the ice cream that she knew was in the freezer, walk out back and continue to cry. That way she wouldn't wake up Zack if he was asleep and it would prevent her from running into Serah and possibly even Lumina.

Something that she knew would be in their best interest given that Vanille was practically relying on one of them to prevent this feeling. This gut wrenching feeling of Lightning cheating on her with zero fault falling onto the pink haired woman. This was all Vanille's fault for simply not doing what Lumina had told her and tell Lightning the truth.

As she walked towards the freezer, Vanille was about to open the door when she jumped slightly at the sight of the refrigerator door opening with the tall man staring intently into it. The man who she didn't want to wake up seemed like he had no sleep at all in his being as he continued to scan the fridge.

"You know, I know I'm going to regret this because I don't do feelings all too well. Ask literally any of my nieces, but do you want some hot chocolate and talk about what is the matter?" Zack asked calmly as he reached into the fridge and pulled out the plastic jug of milk and without missing a beat started to walk towards the counter.

"No... I just want to cry because Lebreau is a fucking whore." Vanille snapped at the man who just chuckled and shook his head. It was as though that simple snap was nothing but water off a duck's back which caused Vanille some minor confusion but not nearly enough to pull the pin on that metaphorical hand grenade. "I'm sorry..." Vanille muttered as she used the back of her hand to drag the tears away from her face.

"Don't be." Zack stated with a minor laugh as he grabbed a pot and begun to pour some milk into it. "You know, I did have a sister. Hell you probably even met her. She was the girls' mother. And the few times she was crying like that, she did snap a lot worse at me. But in her defence, I was a teenage boy who wanted to get into fights. But I knew she never meant what she said. She was just hurting. Something I do know a lot about." Zack said as opened one of the cupboards frowning as he stepped to the side closing the first one.

"Damnit Serah, why can't you organise these better." Zack muttered as Vanille just chuckled gently.

"Cupboard above the oven. She likes to keep it from herself." Vanille said as she couldn't help but enjoy at least the attempt the man was doing to help her keep everything together.

Smiling brightly as he grabbed the purple container and started to walk back towards the pot of milk. "As I was saying, I know what hurting is. I mean I may be a hardened soldier who has served his country and has spent the last twenty odd years living a reclusive life style... but I do know the pain a woman can cause and it is unlike anything else." Zack continued to speak as he opened the container and started to pour some of the brown powder into the pot before he turned the stove on.

"It isn't Lightning's fault... she doesn't even remember what we had. I mean Lumina is right. I should have just told her sooner. Maybe this entire night wouldn't have happened." Vanille muttered softly as she used the back of her hand again just getting mad that her face was bound to be red and already puffing up. "Lebreau is just a dumb fucking whore."

"And what good does it do to call her that? Does that really make you feel better? If so continue calling her that. Makes no difference to me. I don't even know the woman. But why are you so quick to absolve Claire? Yeah she doesn't have her memories... but that doesn't mean you can't be mad at her even when it is irrational." Zack spoke as he reached for the wooden spoon to just mix the heating concoction. "I mean when my wife passed away, I was mad at her for a while. I felt cheated, and even though she personally would never do it, I felt like she cheated me. A man who by the time he met her had so very little to give and he still gave her that." Zack continued, not even needing to look back to know that the talking was actually helping the red head just from the lack of crying and just more sniffling to get her reaction under control.

Laughing a little, Zack just continued his story. "I damn nearly broke my hands at least ten times each. But I eventually accepted that it was her time. So I repeat my question, why does Claire get absolution so easily?"

"She doesn't like being called that by anyone."

"I know. It isn't going to stop me calling her it."

"But what good would it do to be mad at her? She means everything to me... and if this time around... the dumb whore gets my happy ending... that's fine." Vanille spoke feeling her lip quiver once again as she was trying to keep from crying again. If just because she could see what the man meant by he isn't the best at dealing with emotions.

"So if you had the option, would you rather you have that happy ending, or would you let someone else have it?" Zack asked calmly as he quickly moved towards the two mugs resting in the draining rack. He couldn't help but think the question was a stupid one, but he also knew that if he didn't ask it he would be doing an equally dumb thing.

"Of course I want it. It took me the guts of a year to convince her to retire and move to Gran Pulse with me... it is probably the only decent thing that came from my parents ditching me and then dying, but I have a plot of land in Oerba." Vanille spoke softly as she could see the man pour the liquid into two cups before tossing the pot what had to be gently for him into the sink as he turned around and just smiled at her as he carried over two mugs.

A small chuckle as he placed them down as he could see the woman who didn't even want it quickly latch onto the mug. "Then you should tell her the truth. Go either back to the bar, and brave that storm and tell her the truth, or wait for..."

"The dumb whore." Vanille said filling in the information she thought he was missing.

"Yeah her, have her way with Claire and possibly get that happy ending you want. Or you can continue to sit here and hope that a girl with amnesia of you two coming to her senses." Zack spoke as he took a small sip from the mug as he couldn't help but just laugh at the sight of the girl glaring at him.

Seeing that the glare wasn't having the desired effect, Vanille just took a deep breath as she looked down into the swirling liquid. She knew that he was right. Hell she knew that at points during this whole situation Lumina was right. Which no matter how many times it had been proven it still shocked her to think about.

"I can't go back there. I just barely was strong enough once to not cry in front of everyone. I can't do it again... and the fact that Light was getting in pain from her leg anytime she so much as flirted with another girl... and she never really was one for her being in pain in bed. So that just leaves hope." Vanille said frowning as she could hear the laugh coming from the man that truthfully was starting to get on her nerves, but she couldn't really fault him.

"There was a saying in Soldier... at least back in my day. If a Pulse born doesn't fight you the first time, they'll never fight you no matter what you do." Zack said as he stood up smiling as he took a sip from the mug. "But you're right. Claire doesn't have her memory. She deserves to be forgiven of everything."

* * *

Skipping a little as she walked into the bar, Lumina quickly found the mass of pink hair that she just couldn't help but wonder a little as to where her red haired friend was. But she knew that Vanille wouldn't be all that far from Lightning if she could help it. Which left only really the bathroom.

Jumping into the seat on her other side Lumina just smiled at her sister's shocked expression. "I owe Van a big hug. That was fun." Lumina said as she couldn't help but laugh at her sister shoving her slightly more aggressive than she would have expected from the woman. Even for a comment like that. "Two things, one where is the plucky redhead and two most importantly what is with the anger?" Lumina asked as she pulled herself back into a sitting position.

"My leg is in pain and I don't need to hear what you and some poor girl did. But she went home. Lebreau offered to go explore my sexuality once the bar closes." Lightning hissed quietly as she continued to rub her leg. It was getting to the point Lightning was positive that she would either start a fire on her leg or find a way with just friction alone to saw through her leg.

Biting her lip, Lumina began to quickly look around and noticed the fact the place was mostly empty. ' _I did a bad thing that for once I'm not going to take joy in... hell I'm actually feeling pretty bad._ ' Lumina thought calmly as she quickly looked around the bar to make sure there was no one that knew her just so she could maintain the deniability that she cared so much for.

"Hey Light, you know that pesky rumour Serah started about me? And how normally even when I don't mean it to cause pain I always tell you and Serah the truth?" Lumina asked quietly as she could see Lightning scoff a little as she looked at her.

"You mean that you care for us? Because that isn't a rumour." Lightning said, positive that her irritation from the pain in her leg was coming through, but she for once didn't really mean any of the anger she was directing at Lumina.

"Yeah that one. Don't go home with Lebreau... and I can't believe I'm saying this because it is going to ruin so much fun for me... the girlfriend Vanille keeps talking about is you." Lumina said as she could see Lightning just glare at her, but it was one that she had more than enough experience in fighting against that it didn't even really matter. "I've known literally for years you two were dating. Really since shortly after you and Jihl. Not sure how it started. you'd need to ask her."

"Honestly Lumina, with your long list of shitty jokes, that is at the top. I mean if I was in a relationship with her why wouldn't she tell me upfront." Lightning asked rhetorically as she could see Lumina quickly shake her head out of what she just knew was irritation.

Snapping her head down, Lumina just took a deep breath. "Trust me, I don't get that part myself and the only person that would is Van herself. But I've been trying to get her to tell you. Could have probably handled it better so she understood that is what I was trying to do. But she just hasn't. If Van is home then that is where you should be because there is no doubt she is crying."

"If you are going to continue this jo-"

"I'm trying to help you here Claire." Lumina interrupted as she could see a minor eye twitch from her sister from the simple fact of her using Lightning's real name. Something that Lumina knew she hadn't used in a long time, hell to her it even felt a bit off. But she also knew that it was something that she promised she would only use when her sister was about to do something everyone would consider stupid.

"Just go home Lumina. I'll be back in time for breakfast. We can talk about your jokes then." Lightning said as she turned away and just wanted to freeze her sister out if she was going to continue making her think about the single disgust she had of a cheating significant other. It was something that to Lightning it just pained her, and if she was being honest she had no idea why it always hurt her so much just thinking about it.

"I tried to help you... just if you can try and remember what you and Vanille had. Because truthfully, she was a lot better for you than Jihl. She has been pigheadedly loyal to you. Especially compared to that village bicycle." Lumina said patting the counter twice before she walked away before she really did harm her sister from simply swinging to make sure there was at least a little sense in her big sister's head.

Shaking her head, Lightning grabbed the beer bottle and took a long drink. She didn't even care the fact that it was going to be nearly empty and last call was a while ago. She just wanted to forget what her sister had just got done joking about.

' _At least that answers why it hurts so much when I think about me being the one that cheats on someone..._ ' Lightning thought as she placed the bottle back down on the counter. She couldn't help but think of what Lumina had just said though. ' _No... Lumina does that all the time. Says one truth amongst a field of lies. If I was dating Vanille then she would have said it. If not to me to literally anyone else that doesn't have a penchant of lying to my face over smaller things._ '

Sighing she couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Lebreau taking the seat next to her with a smile on her face. "So, you want to leave now? Yuj and Maqui have closing up covered. They know I keep tight stock of the high end stuff, and Gadot is here so they aren't going to be children." Lebreau stated with a smile as Lightning just shook her head gently.

"Sure... just give me a few seconds here." Lightning said as she could see the brunette lean back before tilting back towards the pink haired woman.

"Does your leg seriously get that bad? Because we can get a cab." Lebreau asked as Lightning just bit her cheek.

"I had a lot of shrapnel in my leg. But I'll be fine. Just no rushing." Lightning said as she stood up as if to show that she was actually alright. She had been able to ignore the pain in the past and she certainly could manage it again. But she would be lying if she said she thinks she could make it all the way back home from Lebreau's house.

"Okay... just... let me on that side in case you need to brace yourself against something." Lebreau said as she jumped up from her own seat and carefully moved the stools as to make it even easier for Lightning.

As they begun to walk out, Lightning couldn't help but think of Lumina's words all over again. It was starting to become another annoyance on a long list of them that she could trace back at least seventy percent of them to the same person.

But no annoyance was as big as the way she could almost feel her skin crawl at the feeling of Lebreau's arm around her. Even when she knew it was just to make sure she wasn't going to fall down and harm herself further, but mixed with Lumina's words she couldn't help the feeling. It was almost instinctual. And truthfully just the small contact she had with Lebreau with layers of cloth between them was just a far more disturbing feeling than she could ever fathom. It was making the thought of naked skin on skin contact with the woman a revolting idea.

She knew from the making out with Vanille and even from the tiny amount of time she had felt Vanille's soft, and delicate skin against her own that Lumina was right. She really was a lesbian. But why did this feel so wrong to her?

* * *

As she waited for someone to come to the door, Lumina just tilted her head back and took some deep breaths. Mostly because she owed Vanille so much at this point. Form the failing on her part of their agreement, to the fact she just broke one of the secrets Vanille and Lightning both made her swear as some sort of last ditch effort to keep up her promise.

The only thing this night proved to Lumina was the fact she still wasn't fully trusted by her sisters. As well as Lumina in fact enjoyed parts from all over the buffet that was people. But that was a part she knew that she would need to leave out until she could get Vanille's forgiveness.

When the door swung open, Lumina took a deep breath at the sight of her uncle. "Seems like you really fucked up... not only did you take your own pleasures before helping someone... you made me be emotional support." Zack said as Lumina looked up into his eyes with a pleading look.

"Please tell me you weren't actually emotional support." Lumina said as her uncle just stared back at her.

"I tried. I really did." Zack said as Lumina just groaned very vocally. "You wouldn't have done much better." Zack said crossing his arms in his defence as his niece just had what he considered a tantrum.

"I know enough to not make it worse like you probably did." Lumina said as she walked past the man and quickly up the stairs knowing there would be one place that anyone would be driven too after her uncle tried to help someone emotionally.

Not even bothering to knock, Lumina tossed the door to Lightning's room open and could see the red head in a ball crying clutching Lightning pillow to her chest. ' _Now I feel really bad. And can't help but think it is only going to get worse for her before it gets any better._ '

 **Author's Note:**

 **One Chapter left** **. Hope you all liked this chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Let's see how this goes...**

Chapter 24:

Pressing the brunette against the wall, Lightning began to move her head down the woman's neck. The way the woman was moaning just seemed to bring a different feeling to her than the melodic sounding ones she had heard from Vanille so often.

Everything about this situation just felt wrong to her. She wasn't sure what it was that set her mentally off on that path, but she knew that something certainly did. Everything about this situation felt wrong, and almost forced. The pink haired woman wasn't sure why, but everything about this was just awful.

With Vanille, it felt perfect, almost natural. The way her body would just form to one being like Lightning's. The way their hands explored over each other it often felt a lot more like they were simply rediscovering. Every placement was already mapped out and their bodies just simply flowed at the right pace to them.

However with Lebreau, a woman that would answer that one question and so many others... it just felt stagnant. Almost caustic. Even though their contact was fairly minimal. What set her heart a flutter with one woman just sunk it like a lead weight.

To add to the strange feelings Lightning was having, she was thirty seconds away from going into the kitchen to grab a knife to just start hacking away at the flesh. She didn't care how much of her leg she'd lose, as long as the pain genuinely stopped.

Pulling back, Lightning started to shift a hand that had been holding Lebreau up to her own leg to just gently message it. She could see a small deflated look on the brunette's face as she continued to rub her leg as if she was hoping the friction was going to be enough to set her leg on fire.

"Not that this wasn't hot, because trust me making out with you is kind of a bucket list thing along with other things. But are you alright?" Lebreau asked as she gently walked Lightning over to the stool Lebreau had next to the door. "Like... I can get you some pain killers I normally us when I get bad cramps." Lebreau continued as Lightning took a deep inhale.

"I can't. Not with the stuff I'm on which is already super strong. Plus... and I mean no offence, but my heart just isn't into it right now. Lumina got into my head." Lightning began as she tilted her head back and took a deep breath at the small reprieve she had gotten in the pain she was feeling in her leg. "I know not to let her do that, and she always finds a way..." Lightning continued much softer than what she had been talking.

"Yeah once she gets under your skin I find it impossible to get her out from there. But did you feel anything? That would be an easy tell if you are a lesbian or not Light." Lebreau spoke softly as Lightning took a deep breath as she leaned back once again and let out a sharp exhale.

"It feels different. And different in the bad way. Before you even say it though, I don't mean because of my leg." Lightning said as she could see the raised eyebrow at her. As if she was begging to explain. "Vanille and I might have kissed a few times. When I kiss her... I feel... It is... I mean I feel. Like you are great but when we were kissing it just felt wrong." Lightning continued as she could see Lebreau chewing her lip.

Taking a sharp inhale, Lebreau took a seat next to Lightning. "Are you positive that you and Vanille aren't dating. Because I mean from what I've seen in the past... namely the googly eyes Vanille and you used to throw at each other... and then there is that." Lebreau spoke softly as she rested a hand on Lightning's good leg.

"That is the second time you've said that... and then there is Lumina. The answer is still the same. I don't know and I feel that if I was Vanille's mythical girlfriend, she would have told me." Lightning said softly as she felt a pang of pain from her leg from the friendly contact. "I mean we see each other almost the entire day every day and at any point she could have said something to the effect that I'm her girlfriend."

Patting her leg, Lebreau just chuckled a little at Lightning. "Light, with your body you could tell me to kill someone and I'd get a kiss I'd simply ask where you'd want the body left. If she is your girlfriend and given the fact that I know from Serah constantly telling me, Van doesn't touch herself... kissing you would probably fry her brain for a few hours. So I suppose the best way to find out is to either remember or asking her flat out... or whatever Lumina said. I'm afraid to ask given her history." Lebreau continued as she continued to pat the woman's leg.

"Either way though. If you aren't and this is just poor timing on our part, we can gladly revisit this. I wasn't joking... you tell me to kill someone for a kiss and consider that person dead. Because you have the body of a goddess." Lebreau continued as she patted the strong leg, as she couldn't help but feel her chest tighten at the thought of not being able to fulfil some of her life long dreams, but she felt like if she was to lose Lightning to anyone, she'd be fine with losing her to Vanille. Especially if Vanille was really there first. "Do you want to stay here tonight? Or want me to call you a ride? I'm sure Yuj is done and wouldn't mind swinging over this way." Lebreau asked as Lightning sighed standing up, a little glad that the pain wasn't nearly as bad as it had been just a handful of minutes ago.

"I'll walk. I need some time to think." Lightning said calmly as she walked over towards the front door. Just wondering why her leg had chosen then of all times to let up on it's brutal assault on her.

"Okay... I'll call ahead to at least let your sisters know to expect you." Lebreau said softly as she offered a hand to help her up. She could feel the urge to just lunge forward and capture her lips, but she knew that if she did she would run the risk of so much worse happening to her. But if she just waited and prayed her radar was off, she might get to do so much more than a simple kiss.

"Thanks Lebreau." Lightning said as they walked towards the door. Just glad that she didn't seemingly have guilt for what she had probably caused the woman. But she would be remiss if she didn't think that she was at least partially happy that Lebreau was accepting of it. Even though she just knew in her gut it was because the woman was holding out that Lightning was just going crazy, possibly with the aid of her leg and Lumina getting into her head.

As the brunette watched Lightning walk away, she took a deep breath. ' _Yup... going to totally fantasise about her... once I call Serah so she'll at least be on the lookout._ '

* * *

Lightly rubbing Vanille's back Lumina was feeling a little lost. If just because she knew that she was only a few steps above her uncle in usefulness in a situation like this. What they really needed was Serah. Just the thought of needing her sister to help her friend was a bit of an anger point to Lumina, but she also knew that Serah wouldn't destroy the poor girl and could at least repair the damage their uncle caused.

Hearing a key in the front door, Lumina took a deep breath as she began to pray furiously that this was Serah. Just because she didn't want to cause more damage to a woman she already practically killed emotionally for simply doing what she always wanted. No matter how good it felt for the both of them. Which it really really did feel good in Lumina's opinion.

As the door flung open, Lumina eyes bulged out at the sight of Lightning standing there. A scowl on her face as she looked at the sight of her sister. "Lumina. Get out." Lightning said coldly as Lumina glared back.

"You've done enough. Caused Vanille to get emotional advice from Zack." Lumina hissed back as she continued to rub Vanille's back. It was something that just made her feel a little better given everything she put Vanille through this night. It felt like it was literally the last she could do. Especially given how she knew that she seriously loved what Vanille had helped her achieve this night.

"Lumina, last time I ask nicely before I literally toss you out! I need a private conversation." Lightning stated as they could hear the crying filling the room. She just knew in her gut that that wasn't solely from her uncle. She knew he was bad at one thing, but she also knew from personal experience he wasn't bad enough to bring anyone to tears.

"I'm not goin-"

"No Lumina... can you leave us please?" Vanille interupted as she pulled back and rubbed the tears from her face with the cuff of the hoodie Lumina had given her that she just knew was from Lightning's dresser.

Looking into the tear riddled eyes, Lumina took a deep breath as she stood up and walked past her sister groaning a little at the sound of the door being slammed shut. Smiling at the sight of Serah's head poking out of her room.

"How long have you... never mind. Come here." Lumina said just above a whisper as she quickly gestured towards the door as she pressed her ear to the wooden frame. A smile as she could see her sister's face coming into view as she joined her in listening to what was going on behind the door.

Taking a deep breath, Vanille wasn't sure what she was meant to say in this situation. Her girlfriend had cheated on her. But what was stopping what rage there was she knew Lightning didn't remember what they had. Even if Zack had tried to poison that well.

"One second." Lightning said as she slammed the side of her fist into the door, raising an eyebrow as she could hear two people moving away. Shaking her head as she turned to the woman who was just about to break down crying again. "I'm only going to ask this once Vanille... and I want you to tell me the truth. And I mean the full truth. I want everything. I release you from any promise in the past that I don't remember about silence on any given topic." Lightning began as she took a seat just next to Vanille who had wrapped her arms around herself a little. "What are you to me?"

Biting her lip... Vanille knew what she had to do at this point. What everyone had all but screamed at her. But the goddess of a person next to her just kept distracting her. Looking into her lap just trying her hardest to ignore the confused feelings she had.

"I'm a lot of things to you... I mean I'm your nurse... both of your sisters' best friend even when Lumina gets under my skin and makes me contemplate why I am friends with her." Vanille began softly as she took a final deep breath. This had to end and she knew at least this way it was either sink or swim. "And... I... was... am... your girlfriend." Vanille said hoping as strongly as she could that it would still be the case. Even if she just accidentally hurt Lightning more. She still wanted her strong goddess holding onto her telling her everything was going to be alright.

"WHAT!" They could hear yelled followed by the door opening to reveal Serah. Clamping a hand over Serah's mouth, Lumina just rolled her eyes and started to pull the woman out of the room, ignoring seemingly with ease the fighting person. Nearly tossing the woman back, Lumina just smiled with a relieved look on her face.

"Finally got those lady balls Van... congrats." Lumina taunted quickly closing the door as she could see Lightning grabbing the pillow and tossing it towards her. "Don't worry Light. I got pillows covered. I'll explain things to Serah out here." Lumina continued to taunt as she firmly closed the door followed by what Vanille just knew was picking her sister up followed by walking away from the door.

Turning back to the pink haired woman that was really important at this point, Vanille just took a deep breath as she waited for Lightning to just yell at her to get out. The seconds passing where practically killing her because she knew it was coming but she also didn't want to jump to that assumption. If just because she knew with a lot of things that came with Lightning she was wrong.

"How long have we been dating?" Lightning asked calmly causing Vanille's stomach to twist. Not from the fact that she couldn't answer that question she just wished that they wouldn't be doing this song and dance trying to avoid the topic because Vanille just knew that the outcome was going to be the same.

"Including the time after the bomb... nearly ten years. I mean what is nine years eleven months." Vanille whispered as Lightning coughed a little causing her to just stare at the woman. "I wasn't lying. Everything about you... is just perfect. And I'm just some ugly country bumpkin who thought that she could get with the best woman ever. But I suppose if you want to be with Lebreau it would sting... but I'd get over that dumb whore getting you." Vanille began as she reached up to brush some of the tears that have started to spill.

"I didn't sleep with Lebreau. But why didn't you tell me sooner!?" Lightning corrected as she could see Vanille wiping her face before gesturing to herself before a quick gesture towards Lightning. "I'm not that pretty! I'm just mad instead of my girlfriend telling me she is my girlfriend, I had to hear it from my younger sister who has a history of lying just to piss people off and a woman I was about to cheat with!"

As Lightning shouted, Vanille could feel more of her tears spilling. It wasn't even a case that she couldn't blame Lightning. She just wished that it wasn't something that seemed to have gotten Lightning angry. It wasn't a case of it being the first time she had been yelled at by Lightning. Just the sting was so much worse.

"Honestly Vanille!? What would have happened if people didn't bring it up to me!" Lightning yelled feeling her resolve die as she could see Vanille crying somehow harder. Sighing out of irritation, Lightning pulled the red head closer, into a hug that was oddly comfortable for the both of them. "I'm mad because... you would have let me cheat and hurt you further Vanille. And myself if my memory ever came back." Lightning said softly as Vanille sniffed as she held onto Lightning.

"I did try and tell you... I even tried to tell Serah once... but you are so pretty. I mean I even tried to tell you that day you started to kiss me again." Vanille sobbed out as she held onto Lightning tightly, as though she was terrified she'd lose the woman again. Right now she had the woman, and she didn't need to entirely write Lebreau out of her life. She just wished that it didn't take her this long to tell Lightning.

"Well... I guess you were right. Your girlfriend wouldn't have minded if we slept together." Lightning joked softly as Vanille let out a small laugh. She didn't know why but it had just slipped out so easily. Something that she was glad that she could still do even though she knew that she was being extremely emotional in this situation. But she knew at least now that she was going to be fine. If just shaken up for a few days.

Just enjoying the silence, Vanille felt happy as she could feel the same hands holding onto the small of her back keeping her close. She just felt so much better as she could feel like she had actually bested fate. She still had her girlfriend who at least seemed happy enough to have something like her back.

"Ten years? Really? We've been dating that long? That would have made you seventeen when I was twenty one." Lightning asked as she looked down to see Vanille looking up at her. Just nodding her head.

"You just got done with Jihl because you caught her cheating on you... and I'll always remember that day we kissed for the first time... I had just turned seventeen. And ask anyone outside your family... you could turn a gay man straight and any woman gay. I mean seriously you have the single hottest body ever. Even Fang acknowledges that and she has had a crush on Serah since Serah was eighteen. And Fang normally isn't the one that develops crushes, but the one that gets crushes developed on." Vanille said as she just smiled at Lightning. "But... can I please have a kiss?" Vanille asked softly as Lightning rolled them around so she was on top of the red head.

"I don't think my clearly jealous girlfriend would appreciate it." Lightning said in a deadpan tone, the only thing that betrayed it was the small smirk Vanille could recognise perking up the corner of her lips as she wrapped her arms around the woman and gently pulled her down to mash their lips together with a desperate need. Everything to Vanille was right at that point.

 **Author's Note:**

 **And there we have a story. All that is left is a short epilogue... I'll catch you peoples then.**


	25. Epilogue

**Welp, time for the epilogue. I'll see you all in the next one.**

Epilogue:

Taking a deep breath, Vanille raised the cup of coffee to her lips taking a small amount of joy at the sound of the wood being cut followed the sound of some scurrying feet of Lumina tossing the wood into a neat stack.

Embedding the axe into the stump, Zack just smiled as he started to crack his back as he scanned the area with a smile on his face. "Lumina, go pack up some of the jerky and make sure you have everything. Light go help your sister. Our train leaves in a few hours." Zack said with a smirk as the pink haired duo smiled.

Walking over to Vanille, Lightning leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss on her lips. The smile being ever present as she pulled back and stared into the emerald eyes. "Don't forget, we are going on a date tonight." Lightning said softly in a joking tone as she could see Vanille just shaking her head at the comment. As though she had just been told some crude and very rude joke.

"Says the woman who doesn't even remember our first date." Vanille chided as Lightning shook her head with a smile being strewn across her face as Lightning nodded her head followed by walking into the house with her sister next to her. Smiling with a chuckle Vanille took another gulp from the coffee.

Walking towards the table, Zack smiled as he took a seat next to the redhead. As he crossed his legs, he grabbed the bottle that was resting on the table. A smile was ever present on his features as he took out his knife followed by dragging one of the stones closer.

"Have you ever looked into someone's eyes as they die?" Zack began as he could hear a gulp next to her. "It is something you run into when you fight in a war. I have, Lightning without a doubt has. I mean I've done it so much I see pools of red when I close my eyes not even the individual people anymore. Some people were just monsters disguised as humans." Zack began as placed the edge of his knife down and dragged it towards himself. "Some, just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time... everyone's death if I could help would have been a quick painless one." Zack continued with a smile as he dragged a finger across the edge of the blade.

"Um... why are you..." Vanille began as Zack just chuckled as switched to a finer stone and began to repeat the process of dragging the blade across the stone all over again. It quickly became the only thing to punctuate the silence that was between them.

Taking a moment he leaned back into the chair as he flicked his thumb across the edge all over again. "Simple. I don't have much in the world. What I do have I'll protect while I still have air to breathe." Zack continued with a smile as he stood up before quickly replacing the knife into the sheath. "And a single extra dead person to me is nothing more than another drop of water in a river." Zack spoke as he stared intently at the woman.

"Point is, if you harm Light it best be because we are lowering a pine box. Otherwise I'm fine adding another drop and it will be the first time I joyfully will go slow and painful." Zack stated with a smile as he patted Vanille's shoulder gently. "I'm going to see if there is any of those scones left from last night. They might be sweet, and I certainly don't know what is with me, but I'm in a sweet mood. You want one?" Zack continued with a chuckle as he walked into the house ignoring the almost petrified look on the red head's face.

As he walked in, he narrowly dodged his eldest niece walking out of the house. A smile on both of their faces. Taking a seat next to Vanille, Lightning just smiled at her as she grabbed her leg and began to massage it. With a smile as she could see Vanille quickly spinning around to stare at the man who was humming as he started to make what had to be another breakfast.

"Well, Serah is still throwing a fit, but promised me that she won't be here... something about a bet she made with Fang to give her one date. Personally I think it is just for a free meal away from us." Lightning said as Vanille quickly looked back towards her. Before quickly turning back around to stare into the house. "Are you alright?" Lightning asked as she moved the red head's head towards her.

"Your uncle just threatened to kill me." Vanille said with a groan as she could hear Lightning laughing at her. "I'm not joking. He threatened to kill me."

"He probably was joking. Relax though. I'm more concerned about what you plan to make given the fact Zack is currently packing away all the non vegan food to probably devour with Lumina until they get back to his home."

"Not a hard thing, but I can't stress the fact your uncle threatened to kill me." Vanille said as Lightning just continued to chuckle.

"He won't harm you Van..." Lightning said as she leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss on her lips with a smile on her face as she could feel Vanille's pouting exterior shift into one of relief. Something that just made Lightning smile at. As they pulled back, Lightning just had to laugh a little at the expression on Vanille's face.

"Awww..." Serah began before faking like she was vomiting with Lumina next to her. "Come on... go back to pretending like you aren't a couple while you are around others." Serah continued as Vanille started to giggle at Lightning staring up into her sister's face.

"I almost lost her before. So be glad from what Vanille has told me that we are just chastely kissing." Lightning said with a smile as Serah began to groan as she walked back into the home. Looking down at Vanille again, Lightning just smiled sweetly at her.

Smiling back Vanille just couldn't help but feel better. She knew that everything was going to look up from there.

 **Author's Note:**

 **And like that I have a story done. I would like to thank everyone who read, followed, favourited and reviewed. I'll catch you all next time.**

 **RagnarokXIII: From all the sources I could find, that never happens with retrograde amnesia which is what Lightning has, she can't remember anything from a point before the accident back. for most cases you don't even get all your memories back, just most. As for the leg pain… that would only happen if it is psychosomatic. something that also doesn't happen all that much. especially with shrapnel having been embedded into your leg. Either way I hope you liked the story.**


End file.
